


Story Without a Name

by Ijustneededanewname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: High School AU, M/M, not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustneededanewname/pseuds/Ijustneededanewname
Summary: High school for the characters, Levi fucks around with things, Erwin gets fucked up at times, Kenny is trying his best, and Mike doesn't know what to make of any situation through his own home issues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not even I know what this is.
> 
> Tell me if its interesting enough for me to ever write more.

He's glad he's got Levi dragged to his side of the neighborhood after their day at the park. School's supposed to start again soon, sophomore year, and Levi hasn't yet even tried to come meet his family. Saying that, Erwin had never seen Levi's house either, let alone met his family. He knows loosely that the other lives with his uncle while his mother works and lives out of oil rigs in North Carolina, coming back rarely during the holidays. 

Erwin had met the other during an after school battle for the soccer field and from there managed to get information out of the other and lead himself to becoming his friend. Levi always had a stoic, cold expression, and Erwin liked that. Levi was interesting to be around, and there was always something deeper beneath his mask, he'd known that since Levi shared the same wall of lockers in seventh grade. 

Now reaching tenth year, Erwin walks with Levi on his skateboard, the other wearing ripped shorts and an old concert shirt from some age during the eighties. His trainers are old, he needs new ones, but to be fair, Erwin had dragged him out of bed early the morning with calls to his house, having met a gravelly voice on the other line that had called for the other man. 

''They always ask about you, you know.'' 

Erwin looks up and sees Levi roaming his eyes over the trees and houses. 

''Who?'' the other asks distantly, thumbing a pack of cigarettes in his shorts pocket. 

''My parents, dummy.'' Erwin responds. He follows Levi eyes before continuing. ''I mention you a lot.''

''I hope you don't mention my _art_.'' the other comments dryly.

Erwin smiles and thinks back to Levi defacing the principal's car after he'd been gifted detention for bringing a blade to school, though his argument was that he wasn't even planning on using it, it was for protection through his neighborhood. 

''I mentioned how nice you are.''

Levi snorts and kicks the board forward, knees bending on the curve of the concrete of the house's driveway. 

''I bet that makes wonderful conversation.''

The blond jogs up behind him, pulling at his crew shirt as his swim trunks lower around his waist. His bland sandals capture the twigs on the ground and he kicks his foot a bit before reaching Levi's side. 

''Why would they ask about me?''

''Since making friends other than Mike and Hanji, they've been interested in this Levi kid.''

He hears the other scoff before watching him brush his black hair away from his face. Its grown out over the duration of the summer, reaching his shoulders. His bangs were still working to get past his ears. Levi keeps tucking all of the hair behind his oddly pointed ears and pulling at his shirt.

''Ain't a kid.''

Erwin spots his father's car in the driveway and smiles happily at the sight of it.

''Dad's home!'' he comments and jogs across the street. He can hear the other's board following him over the hot pavement to the other row of homes. Erwin comes around the side of the trimmed bush and stops at the pathway leading to the door. Levi rides up to the driveway and grabs his skateboard from under his feet, raising his eyes to the basketball hoop positioned above the garage door before rolling over the outer shell of the home, looking to the well-maintained garden with freshly laid mulch and wood chips. 

Grey eyes lift again to the car in front of him, looking over the grey paint.

''What _is_ that?'' Levi asks. 

''Its a Honda Fit... Thing.'' Erwin responds, coming up to the front door and pointing inside. ''Dad's work car.''

''It looks like a roller skate.''

Erwin pulls at Levi's sleeve as the other begins picking at the chipped front of his skateboard, the latter following him to the door. Erwin wipes his feet on the carpet before unlocking the broad wooden door and stepping inside. He looks back after stepping over the threshold and watches Levi look over the hanging plants and the custom family plate hung on the wall before the other wipes his feet earnestly and steps in. He's still hugging the skateboard to his chest. 

''Levi,'' Erwin comments gently and Levi looks up at him. He's only a couple inches shorter than him. ''Don't worry about seeing them.'' 

The other's shoulders visibly relax before Erwin turns and heads past the stairwell, peeking inside at the living room. His mother and father both turn their heads up and smile at the blond, his father waving. 

''Hey dad,'' he comes around the couch and perches on the edge of the couch. ''How was work?''

''Busy.'' the older man sighs before his mother gasps, three pairs of blue eyes looking up at the nervous and skinny looking boy in their living room archway. Erwin stands and motions for Levi to come to his side, the other moving carefully and silently. 

''This is Levi,'' he pulls the other to stand just a little closer and encloses his hands behind his back before his father stands and offers his hand. 

Levi stares up at him before wiping his hand on his shirt and shaking the other man's hand.

''Levi,'' his father speaks carefully. ''It's nice to finally meet you. Erwin's spoken a lot about you.''

His friend nods gently and mutters something about meeting the couple as he shakes his mother's hand in greeting as well. He comes to stand beside Erwin again, more of behind his left shoulder but the blond just smiles. 

''We're gonna head up to my room.''

''Alright. Dinner will be at six, and Levi, you're welcome to stay.''

''Thanks...'' he says gently. ''Appreciate it.''

Erwin smiles at his friend before pushing him along back to the stairs where he leads Levi up excitedly and reaches the top of the steps, crouching to pet his cat. 

''The only imperfect thing in your house.'' Levi comments towards the old and scraggly animal. 

''She's in her twenties.''

'' _What?_ '' Levi crouches beside him at the top of the stairwell and lets the animal sniff him. She's got patchy brown and grey fur with half an ear missing and a thumb on one paw. Her tail is slightly crooked and her entire face seems to slump. She presses her face into his hand and Levi's face lights up. ''How's she even alive?''

''I don't know.'' Erwin comments and runs his finger across the cat's back. ''But she's on her last life, I know that.''

Levi chuckles lightly. 

''She looks like she got beat up in each of her past lives.'' the other's fingers find the collar and the bell jingles from it in a light, singing noise. ''Aside from _this_.''

''Hey, it lets us know where she is.''

''It defeats the purpose of _predatory animal_ , Erwin.''

Erwin stands and leans on the banister. 

''The only thing she hunts is dust and unmoving cat toys she's ripped apart. She's never been a predatory animal.''

Levi stands as the cat wanders back downstairs, following Erwin instead to his bedroom. The blond opens the door and steps in, kicking off his sandals and hopping onto his bed before Levi steps in and looks around. Its a perfect square, with a large window overlooking his big backyard and the next roof over. His bed is pushed into the right corner of the room, beside the door, and his bookshelf stands on the left side, reaching the ceiling and filled to the brim with books and films. Beside that is his closet with sliding white doors and his desk on the other with piles of textbooks sitting on the surface. His curtains billow as the fan at the foot of his bed turns and blows cool air across the room, his Wii situated on the table, facing the room just well enough. 

The other lays his skateboard against the foot of the bed, its wheels up, and approaches the Wii.

''What does your dad do?''

''Business and tech professor at the community college.'' Erwin tells him, cleaning the dirt from the sole of his foot before looking up at the other. ''My mom does real estate appraisals.''

''Sounds boring.'' 

Levi turns away from it and goes instead to his bookshelf, looking over all of the spines.

''You have a lot of books.''

''I always have a lot of time to read. I love books, I always ask for them as presents.''

''There's always something more to read...''

''Exactly!'' Erwin watches Levi turn from it and remove his shoes before dropping onto the bed beside him, curling his toes and causing them to stick out from the holes in them. The blond watches lightly before Levi brings his feet up under himself and rolls the blue wheel of his skateboard. ''Do you wanna play the Wii with me?''

Levi nods and Erwin stands to turn it on. 

He gets the remotes and hands the second player to the other teen, tying the bracelet tight around his wrist before standing to the side. He selects the Mii creation menu and watches Levi create his character, watching in silence until Levi stretches his character as tall as he can get it. Erwin burst out laughing and turns away in laugher, stretching his arm out to grab for the remote. Levi pushes him off, arguing that it was fine, that it was the right height, that it was _just_ a video game. 

The blond grabs the remote and stretches to the proper height before naming the character, exiting from it and instead continuing on to the Sports game. Levi sulks in silence beside him and Erwin stifles his laughter, instead they begin arguing over what to play first. They begin a competitive game of baseball and Erwin watches Levi try to play, giving him tips that the other shies off entirely. Erwin gets the other to at least try a few rounds of tennis before Levi has to sit down, dizzy and fatigued.

''I still think you need to go to a doctor about it.'' the blond comments and pulls the wrist strap from around his hand, placing it back on the table. Levi shakes his head gently, forehead coated in sweat. 

''I'm fine.'' he grounds out.

A knock echoes on the door and Erwin looks up as his mom peeks her head in, smiling at the boys. 

''Dinner's ready.''

''Thanks mom, we'll be down in five.''

She smiles and waves gently at Levi. 

''If you need anything, Levi, don't worry about ordering Erwin about a bit.''

Levi shakes his head gently with a very shy, gentle smile that looks just a bit awkward on his face. The door shuts and the other stands. 

''Does that mean we eat with them?'' he asks, grey eyes raising to Erwin's face.

''Yeah. If that isn't an issue...''

The other seems to retract himself from the setting and turns to his skateboard. 

''What's the issue?'' Erwin watches Levi pace carefully. 

''I don't have any table manner training.'' the other comments gently. Erwin laughs after a couple minutes and Levi stares. 

''Dinner will be hot dogs or something, don't worry about it!'' the blond smiles and picks his sandals up, tossing them into his closet. ''Come on, Levi.''

Erwin leads his friend down to the dining room and helps his parents with setting the table, gets drinks and hands Levi a glass to get water from the refrigerator. Food is served, pulled pork sandwiches with some fries and they sit around the table. Levi looks tense throughout the entire thing, eating a small amount before Erwin urges him to eat more.

''How long have you lived here, Levi?'' his father asks. His friend chews his food slowly before answering. 

''Seven years.''

''What brought you here?''

''My mom's work.''

His father nods and shares a glance with Erwin. 

''Erwin said he met you at a soccer game last year.''

''He did. I won.''

Erwin smiles along with his father before his mother begins asking questions. 

''What does your mother do?''

Levi scrapes some of the barbecue sauce off the plate using his fries and lifts them to his mouth.

''She works in oil. She used to work out in the ocean on the oil rigs before staying on the mainland.''

''She works far from here then?''

The other nods quietly. 

''I live with my uncle until she gets back. She comes for holidays so I know she hasn't forgotten about me.''

''Mother's never forget their children.'' his mom states.

Levi lets the family talk and discuss within themselves before dinner ends, where ice cream is scooped out into bowls. Erwin places the cartons in front of Levi; cotton candy, chocolate, french vanilla were his choices. 

''You want a mix of the three?'' the blond asks. Levi's face scrunches up and he pokes the vanilla container instead. Erwin brings him his bowl and sits with his own mess of combined flavors eating when his parents begin. 

''Get any worthy clients today?'' Erwin's father asks towards his wife but Levi is paying more attention to his bowl than anything else going on around him. The youngest blond watches as he spoons at it lightly before bringing some up to his mouth, licking it off of the spoon. 

''Not much more happened today, I'm afraid.''

Dessert continues and Levi helps clean up as much as possible, but the Smith parents try roping him back into conversation as much as they can. Erwin begins drying the bowls and putting them back into the cabinets while Levi answers what he chooses to, picking up on how he usually twists it back around on his parents so he doesn't have to answer much. 

''Could I take some home with me?'' he hears the other ask. 

''Oh of course!'' his mother is in the kitchen once more and Erwin takes over filling tupperware with pork sandwiches and french fries before even siding it with more vanilla ice cream. Levi takes it gratefully and thanks the Smith parents for dinner before getting his shoes on and hopping on his board the moment he gets outside. 

Erwin stays in the doorway, watching him ride away from his house through the plants and the shining sun. Levi follows the road away, turning down the road and behind a pick-up where the blond can see him no longer. He sighs and steps back inside the house, shutting the wooden door and switching the black locks to the right before heading towards the living room. 

''He's an odd one.'' his father comments as Erwin hops over the back of the couch and bounces on the cushion. 

''Erwin!''

'"Sorry mom!'' he turns his eyes to his father and watches the older man wink and smile before hugging his arm around his son. ''He's shy.''

''I want him to be comfortable here, make sure he knows that.''

''I'll try dad.''

Levi skates back to his house, noticing the obvious change between the two neighborhoods. From where it looked to drain of color, especially the green from the grass. He hugs the food to his chest as he skates past the houses, coming up to his own where he sees the 80s truck in the drive. Levi hikes his board up under his arm and opens the gate into the backyard, following the path through the backyard to the back door. The feeble bloodhound pulls itself from the doghouse and follows him into the house.

The lights are off but Levi can hear distant coughing from the bedrooms. He pushes the container of food into the fridge and turns to the light switch on the wall, flicking only one on. It turns the lights above the table on, so it isn't too bright and it won't hurt anyone's eyes. Levi turns when he hears shuffling and watches his uncle escape from the shadows, wiping his mouth with a tissue. 

''Have you been with that boy again?'' the older man asks. ''The one that called this morning?''

Levi nods gently and sides to the bloodhound beside him as his uncle turns towards the fridge and opens it, checking to see what the young boy put inside. He grabs the tupperware and turns to the other, shaking it at him. 

''What is this?''

''Pulled pork and ice cream.'' he responds quickly. His uncle opens it and sniffs it gently, though Levi doubts the other man can smell anything other than smoke. The other huffs and grabs a fork from the drawer before turning to the younger man. 

''Letter came in the mail for you.''

Levi moves away from him to the stack of mail on the counter, shuffling through the bills Kenny hadn't yet paid to find a yellow envelope with green writing on the front, Levi knew it was his mothers. He runs from the kitchen to his room, hearing the older man yell at him for running the house before the bloodhound comes to his toes and lays its old head down on his feet. Levi rips it open and reads over the letter, his hand at his mouth. 

_**Levi,** _

_I'm so proud to hear that you've finished your first year of middle school. Few more years, and you'll be a proper adult! Make sure Kenny takes you to your doctor's appointments, dentists, and to get a new backpack. Clothes are a must, I'll be sending cash over in the next letter for you to buy yourself something nice. Farlan sounds lovely, don't lose what you have with him._

_I miss you dearly, but love you more, and I work everyday to be back home with you. One day I hope you'll understand my decision to work and leave you with your uncle, though it pains me to think Kenny will be present through these important years more than I will be. You're the shine in my life, and the reason I am up each morning._

_I love you, my son. Do not worry about me._

_Love,_

_**Your mom.** _

He folds it carefully and leans over the side of his bed, reaching his arm under the black space and pulls the scribbled over cardboard box out where he lays the letter over the rest. He sniffs and rubs the blur from his sight, pushing it back under his bed before he feels a tongue at his ear. Levi jerks his head and looks up at the dog, its drooping face watching him affectionately. 

The teen stands and rubs the dog's head, heading out to the kitchen where he grabs the dog's bowl and fills it with its biscuits before getting it fresh water. He's only just placing the bowl on the ground when he's grabbed, his uncle forcing him onto the wall. Levi squirms before the other reaches his hand into his short's pocket and pulls the packet of cigarettes out. The older man steps back, his grip still on the boy's wrist as he looks over the pack, lifting his eyes to him in a rage.

''Where the fuck did you get these?'' Levi's too busy trying to free himself to think about responding. ''Answer me!''

''You'd like to fucking know!'' Levi tries pushing against him, twisting the other's fingers before his uncle shoves him off and he stumbles into the table.

''Don't curse at me, kid! Go to your fucking room!''

''I'm not a kid!''

''Do as you're fucking told or I'll make sure that blond kid never sees your face again!''

Levi stumbles away, unsure if his uncle meant Farlan or Erwin. He slams his door shut and hears something distantly from Kenny about slamming doors before the other starts a coughing fit. He sits on his bed, fuming until he forces himself up and opens his window up, fiddling with the crack inbetween before pulling a cigarette out and finding his matches. Levi lights one and lights his smoke, taking a deep breath of it before watching the smoke rise into the air. 

He swallows the taste of nicotine and shuts his eyes, wishing only for his mother to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi eats breakfast quietly that next morning with Kenny on the couch with his dog on his lap. Though the older man has forgiven and forgotten already, Levi is still holding onto the stress and anger from the night before, though he smoked most of it away in the shape of his hidden cigarette. He's watching the oatmeal slop back into his bowl as he listens to Kenny talk. 

''You have a nice time with that kid yesterday?'' 

''It was fine.''

The television's volume is lowered as Kenny shifts on the couch. 

''Just fine?''

Neither of them know how to talk to one another. Levi lifts his eyes up as the other looks at him expectantly. 

''They make some damn good pulled pork sandwiches.'' Kenny comments and even tries to smile. 

''It was fun.''

''What did you do?''

'' _Things_.''

''Levi, kid,'' his uncle pauses the television and Levi looks up again to see the other silently begging for a proper talk between them.

''He has a Wii. Big house and an old cat. I got dizzy after and he told me I needed to go to the doctor.''

''Did he now?''

''Mom said the same thing.''

''I guess if you're mom said it, I gotta listen, don't I?'' 

His uncle cracks a smile and Levi struggles not to at the same time.

''Same dizziness after practices and things?'' Levi nods. ''Fatigue and things?'' he nods again and his uncle sighs. ''Alright. I'll make an appointment. Cigarettes probably aren't helping you either, so stop fucking smoking them.''

''You smoke them.''

''And I've got diabetes, trouble breathing, and arr-arry-''

''Arrhythmia.''

''That too. You want that Levi? You want your ma to come home to find you as gorgeous as me?''

At least Kenny could admit to the physical changes his smoking habits caused from such a young age, as young as Levi when he started. Levi doesn't respond and that's the answer Kenny was looking for.

The older man has him at the doctors by next Thursday and Levi is staring in a board manner at the magazines, mainly health magazines. He's tried feigning interest at the health show playing before it was switched over instead to a talk show that was draining any sign of entertainment from him. Levi fiddles with the end of a magazine as Kenny falls to sleep beside him in the chair, the television droning on into the quiet talk of the couple beside them and the babbling of a baby and the shaking of its toy. 

Levi's finally called back and he shakes his uncle awake before taking the lead, distancing himself as much as possible from the older man. The nurse waits beside the door for _both_ of them before taking Levi back to check his vitals and take his weight along with height. 

He hops up on the bed in the doctor's room and swings his legs absently as Kenny gets settled into his chair in the corner of the room, the older man fiddling gently with the diagram of a stomach placed on the counter. Levi watches as the other pulls vital parts from the stomach and looks over them with a huff before struggling to push them back together. 

''You never told me where you got those smokes last night, Levi.'' Kenny says.

''Didn't want to. You manhandled me.''

The other man places the diagram back on the counter and leans back in his chair. 

''You would've fought me to the death so I didn't get them off of ya.'' Levi doesn't meet his eyes, looks everywhere but his uncle. The other man has trapped him in the doctor's room and he's got nowhere else to go. He can't run out of the office, he didn't have the bravery and Kenny knew it. He stays silent and feels the other's eyes digging into him. 

''Bummed them off some people.''

''It's what you said last time too.''

''You put your cigs in obvious places.''

''You're stealing from my stash?'' he feels a wave of cold rush over him at the other's voice before the older man scoffs. ''Givin' me more reasons to try 'n quit.''

''Like your diseases aren't enough.''

''Look at me, Levi.'' he doesn't. ''Levi Ackerman, you fucking look at me this instant.'' he turns his eyes to the other in the room. ''Take a long hard look. Think about the nights we've both been kept up with my coughing, the nights and long days at the hospital since you were little. The medications I take. I'm in my forties and I'm on the verge of dying. You want to be in your thirties and be like me?''

A knock on the door is heard and the doctor steps in, Kenny turning his eyes away from his nephew. Levi doesn't want to be Kenny in any way. 

He explains briefly what's been happening in the past year since his last appointment before his uncle takes over and says _everything_ , including smoke inhalation. The fatigue and dizziness is mentioned among other things as the doctor writes everything down and listens closely. She talks slowly on getting off of cigarettes and the health complications that would come with them. Kenny backs everything she says before getting a long word from her about even letting a fifteen year old smoke. He puts a wall up but Levi knows he's thinking over the words. 

''I would like for Levi to have some blood tests done.''

''What for?''

''The symptoms you've explained land heavily on a chance of anemia. Do you have any hereditary causes in your past involving this?''

''Some heart issues from some grandparents.''

''Anemia is an issue I'd like for us to check. It could be caused by multiple things, iron deficiency anemia can result from chronic bleeding of ulcers, benign polyps in the colon, colon cancer, tumors or kidney problems. He's quite young for this, but it still can pop up.''

''What would it mean to try and treat it?'' Levi raises his voice for once.

''Bone marrow might be necessary to diagnose, but I doubt we'd have to go that far.''

They leave with papers for blood tests and an order to get off of cigarettes. Kenny is taken aside at the front counter and talks with someone for a lengthy amount of time before a small brochure is handed to him. He stares at it long and hard before coming back to Levi's side, slipping the brochure in his back pocket and making another appointment with the office. 

They walk back to the green truck and his uncle climbs in, Levi pulling the door open in silence and slipping in. 

''I think we can fit a blood appointment in today.'' Kenny comments. Levi doesn't speak once more, looks away and stares out the window. 

The building is extremely silent and he believes they're the only ones there until he spots the nurses at the Urgent Care. He follows the signs to the blood clinic and Kenny hands the papers over at the front desk as Levi sits in the chair closest to the door. They're, once more, the only ones in the waiting room and he sits nervously. He hates needles, hates having blood taken, and hates the feeling it gives him. 

But he trudges in when his name is called anyways with Kenny behind him, like a constant shadow behind him. 

He sits in the awkwardly rigid chair, the tabletop being lowered in front of him. He lays his arms over it and fumbles with his fingers, watching the nurse talk and prepare the vials, then grabbing a needle. Levi moves from her quickly and presses up against the back of the chair before she takes his arm and wraps the band around his bicep, trying to find a vein. He watches her fingers poke and touch before she moves to the other arm. 

''You have tiny veins!'' she comments. Levi can't help but clench his jaw, especially as Kenny begins laughing, and he turns his eyes up at the other man. He knows when she's found the vein, but he doesn't want to look. Instead, Kenny holds his gaze and begins blabbering about something, but all Levi can feel and hear is the woman searching for his vein. It pricks him and Levi's face scrunches, but Kenny only smiles. 

He turns his eyes slowly and watches his blood drain through the tube into the vials. His arm grows hot and oddly numbed at the feeling of his blood being drained from his arm, Levi watching as the nurse switches it over to the next. He shuts his eyes and lets his head fall back, swallowing thickly. 

It finally finishes and the cotton swab is taped on over his wound, Levi lifting his head and touching it gently with his other hand. 

Kenny takes him for lunch, watching his nephew in the back booth of the Taco Bell as he stuffs his face with nachos and wipes his face rhythmically with a sandpapery napkin. 

-

Erwin flings a towel up over his shoulder and slips his feet into his sandals before running down the stairs, the cat perched on the banister. His father is in the kitchen, humming to gentle music while his mom is out at work. 

''I'm going to Mike's!'' he calls. 

''Be careful!''

He flings the door open and stops when he spots Levi riding up to his door on his skateboard, pulling a cotton swab from his arm. 

''Levi?''

The other glances up and comes to stop. 

''Where are you going?'' Levi asks.

''To Mike's to go swim. He tried calling your house but you didn't pick up.''

''I was at the doctor's.'' he responds and steps off the board. 

''Well come with me anyways. I can get you some extra shorts.'' the other shakes his head as Erwin approaches and slips the cotton swab into his pocket. ''You went to go check up like I asked you to?''

''Yeah. Doctor thinks I have anemia.''

''Really?! What type?''

''I didn't know there were types...'' he responds quietly and steps back on the board, turning around to follow Erwin to Mike's house. ''I just took blood tests. She wants me to stop smoking too...''

''How'd she find that out?''

''Kenny confiscated his smokes back and told her all about it. Keeps threatening me with his diseases.''

''You should listen to him.''

''Don't start fucking agreeing with him.''

Erwin sighs, walking along with his towel around his shoulders. He reaches up to grab the two ends and raises his eyes up towards the end of the street. 

''Kenny frightens me, Levi.'' he informs him. ''The way you've described him makes him sound like some criminal!''

Levi's silent and Erwin turns his eyes to him, finding the other contemplating the ground in silence.

''Is he a...?"'

The other nods, looking up to the end of the sidewalk as he moves around a large rock on their path.

''Ex-convict. He served four years.''

''...what did he do?''

''Drug running through a biker gang.''

''Holy shit.''

''He served his time, did community service and my mom still found some trust in him to leave me with him...'' Levi sounds less than pleased about that.

''He isn't abusive, is he?''

''No.'' the other sighs. ''He doesn't give me good enough reason to run away other than I fucking hate his rules.''

''Like him not wanting you to die?''

Levi's eyes flick to him and Erwin turns his head away. 

''Cigarettes kill.''

''You have a better idea for me?''

''Doesn't your uncle chew toothpicks to relieve smoking?''

''He still smokes.''

''Gum works, I've heard. And it isn't illegal for minors.''

Levi rides silently beside him, only the sound of the wheels rolling against the concrete can be heard as they approach Mike's house, where a big splash can be heard.

He approaches the door and presses the doorbell. 

''I'll buy you gum if you can't get it.''

''I'm more than capable of buying myself fucking gum for a buck at the dollar store, Erwin.'' the taller boy sighs and waits, the door opening and Mike's towering father greeting them both and allowing them in. 

His father is ex-military, ex-special forces, ex-every high title in military terms imaginable. He's got a glare on his face constantly, currently an detective for the police force, but Erwin's seen him kind and gentle, and his smile cracks when they step inside. 

''Mike's in the back.'' he comments, somewhere from the back of his throat.

They both rush through the house to the sliding glass door where they bound out. A screaming instrument can be heard and Hanji can be seen in their swimsuit, using all of their breath to scream out a chord until Mike pops out of the water. Erwin watches Han side eye them as Mike wades through the water, Hanji's face going red and blotchy until they pull back and smile, ripping a breath into their lungs. 

''Hey guys!''

Levi is staring at them when Erwin steals a glance at him before catching the sunscreen from his friend. Mike comes to stand beside him and Erwin scoots away carefully. 

''How much did you grow?'' he asks, squeezing the sunscreen from the bottle and onto his hand.

''Five inches.''

''Fuck.'' he hears Levi. 

The other is shrugging out of his shirt and shoes as Hanji puts their instrument away and comes to help apply sunscreen. Mike dabs more on his nose before running to the water with Erwin, both diving in. He hits the water and sinks under, looking over at his friend. Mike has plugged his nose during his cannonball, his bum hitting the bottom of the pool before his toes find his footing and he stands. 

Erwin arches and comes back to the surface, shaking out his head and turning to the others. Hanji is mid-dive, splashing a wall of water over them while Levi carefully approaches the stairs and climbs in that way. 

Last year, they'd shoved Levi into the pool as a joke without knowing he hadn't known how to swim. All three of them had jumped in, fully clothed, and pulled him to the edge of the pool, apologizing repeatedly. Levi had taken a month to forgive them, but got back by shoving them into puddles, pools, and Mike into the planters lining the quad area. 

Now, the three worked on teaching him over summer, and were getting there, bit by bit. 

It had started by simply having Levi float on his back, tummy up, face above the surface. He wasn't very trusting, held onto the side or someone's arm more often than not. Now they worked on the swimming motions, and moving side to side of the shallow end of the pool. After pasting a Levi amount of sunscreen on his pale shoulders, Erwin guided his friend from either side of the pool before he was pushed away, the other determined to do it himself. 

Erwin joins the others in the deep end of the pool and at the diving board, trying to out-trick Mike and Hanji collectively. He tries his best, floating over up to find Levi gaining more confidence and coming closer to the deeper side of the pool, but slowly. 

He was still very wary, always glancing to where the water suddenly got dark and deep. 

Mike's mother, a thick accented woman from Austria, brings watermelon for them to enjoy, her eyes roaming over the smallest of the group as he thanks her quietly for the food and moves away once more. Her eyes meet her son's as he comes up to the table before she smiles at an overly excited Erwin as he gets his own food. He makes up for Levi's own response and goes to sit beside his friend, the other two joining them at the table. 

''Its only a month before we have to get our schedules.'' Hanji comments through a mouthful of a food. 

They all visibly lose their cheerful color as they chew quietly between them.

''See if you can't drown me again in that time.'' Levi comments. Mike laughs gently at the other as Erwin takes another bite from his fruit. 

And so it begins.

The shopping for school utensils before they're drowned in the noise of a busy high school, packed with four different years, the four simply happy to not be freshman. Erwin is changing into his PE clothing with Mike on the other side of their lockers, peeking around to look at him as the other pulls his shirt on.

''Do you want to count how long before Levi gets into detention or would you rather keep your money to yourself?''

Erwin shuts his locker loudly at Mike's comment before closing the lock and coming around to his side. Mike shuts his own before hiking his foot up on the wall to tie his laces. 

''I don't know what to do about him...'' he says gently. 

''Come on, Erwin, you're not his fucking therapist.'' Mike takes his by the shoulder and walks to the front exit.

''Language, Zacharias.'' Mike waves the coach off as they head outside into the still summer air. Hot and itching.

''He's my _friend_ , Mike. I'm allowed to at least _worry_ about him.''

''Maybe you worry too much. Levi doesn't seem to me that he wants anybody's help.''

''You said the same thing about fighting him for the soccer field and trying to grow close to him. Both I've done. If I want, I'll help him.''

''What are you worrying about now, then?'' they reach their appointed groups, still side by side. 

''Levi defacing public property, smoking habits, the uneasy relationship he has with his ex-biker uncle and his distant relationship with his mother.''

''Really do sound like a fucking therapist.''

''Shut up.'' he comments. They're taken to the field after roll call and are told to run the length of it to the track and back for full points. ''His grades are going to start slipping too, and I don't want him to fail this semester.''

Mike jogs beside him over the grassy field, accompanied by varying groups passing or ending up behind them.

''Now's the time he has to start worrying, or at least caring. I don't think he's doing either.''

''He doesn't care about it, that's why.'' Mike responds. ''Neither of us can talk for Levi. I don't think we could string up such filthy words into one sentence, either.''

Erwin sees Levi later, walking into one of the science rooms during the lunch break and not coming out until after the bell rang. It occurs over the next two weeks, Levi slipping into various rooms during lunch and not coming out until after the bell rings. He assumes the other's been given detention, or some type of punishment. 

He finds the other at the park, scribbling at something on his notebook and surprises him as he sits down on the other side of the bench. 

''Shit, Erwin,'' Levi states, hurriedly covering his notes. 

''What are you doing?''

''Extra classes.'' Levi shoves them forth to the blond and Erwin reads over them. ''Cause Kenny took an interest in my fucking education now I've got all this shit.''

Erwin smiles and turns the page, his previous rage and disappointment subsiding. 

''I thought you were dragged off to detention for behavior again.''

Those are the wrong words to say and suddenly he has no papers to look at anymore. Levi stuffs them in his bag and zips it up, grabbing his skateboard and riding off.

''Levi!''

The other lifts his middle finger to the air and hops the curb, riding from the blond and leaving him to stand alone in the park. 

Levi dials Farlan's old number and lays down on the slide in the park late September night, where no one is watching, no one is out, and Kenny is too far asleep or drunk that night to go searching for his nephew. 

It rings and rings, bringing nothing but disappointment, and Levi chucks the Nokia over the slide and watches it hit a tree before dropping into the dirt. His angered shoulders slump and he drops his head against the handle of the slide, the yellow plastic thumping his forehead and echoing for the neighborhood to hear.

''Sounded like it hurt.'' Erwin comments. 

He opens one eye and turns it to the blond who's now making his way around the slide towards Levi. Erwin stops in front of it with his hands in his jean pockets, wearing some bright tee with his sandals on, the edges of his jeans frayed from walking on the backs. Levi keeps his jaw tightly shut before the blond continues to speak. 

''It's Hanji's birthday. The party is still going so you wouldn't be too late to celebrate.''

Levi's still silent, but opens his other eye towards the other. Erwin's shoulders drop and he rubs his nose gently with a sigh. 

''I'm sorry for how I spoke to you last time. I shouldn't make assumptions like that. I'm really proud of you for taking extra classes this year and I hope you do more like that. We're behind you every step of the way.''

''You don't sound like you mean it.''

''Fuck sake, Levi-''

He lifts his forehead from the yellow slide and smiles, the blond watching him before he grabs his bag and slides down to the other's legs.


	3. Chapter 3

He punches Erwin in the thigh and stands.

''I need my phone.'' 

The blond fetches it and they walk to Hanji's party together in silence, watching the stars and the road.

''Did you get your blood results back? About the anemia worry?'' Erwin asks as they follow the sidewalk and green roadsigns.

''Yeah.'' they turn right and head further down. ''Iron deficiency thing. Had to change my fucking diet and take these pills now, but I guess they keep me alive.''

''What about the smoking thing?''

''Kenny's threatened me with military camp, boarding school, fucking juvy. Let me tell you, he wasn't doing any fucking better at this age than I am.''

''Have you thought that maybe he's trying to steer you away from the path he took?''

''He never lets me think about anything else, so yeah. He's trying to steer me away from gangs, bikers, drugs, and prison.''

''You sound angry about this.''

''Just wish the old bag of filth would lighten up sometimes.'' Levi comments with a large sigh, removing a packet of gum from his bag and chewing on it. He raises it, offering it to Erwin and the other shakes his head. Levi waves it around before tossing it back in his bag. ''Bought seven different flavors and company types because you told me so.''

Erwin simply grins as they approach the roundabout of the neighborhood where Hanji's house sat. 

''You're doing like I asked.''

''Made a big fucking deal out of it.''

They approach the house and Erwin knocks, the door being pulled open by a scary looking Romanian woman that beckoned them inside and spoke Levi's name with such fluency that it scared him.

''Hanji's grandmother is nice.'' the blond comments.

Somehow they get to weed and cheap beer, but Levi sucks it all in. Erwin's too apprehensive about the idea of drugs off the street, but Levi watches him chug cans of the beer down like it was nothing. Something looked to turn off in the blond's eyes as he did so, but Levi was too busy with getting Hanji's joint lit to mention it to anyone.

Levi's drunk when Erwin drags him back home, giving shaky directions with a shaky head and unstable feet. 

The blond lugs him there and Levi convinces him to let him climb through the bedroom window so Kenny wouldn't catch him getting home late. 

''This is an awful plan.'' Erwin whispers to him as Levi lifts his leg over the bush and straddles the windowsill. ''You're slipping.''

Levi falls into his bedroom and knocks the air out of his lungs, coughing heavily before hearing a door within the house open. He rolls up and motions for Erwin to leave, the blond jogging away as Levi shuts his window.

Erwin looks back only to see the blind's rustle a bit before turning to head home. Its not too far of a walk, the intoxicated blond finding his way back and entering the house with as much silence as he could muster. He still manages to wake the age old cat, both of his parents, and worried neighbors, but he finds his bed, finds the pillow, and everything switches off.

His stomach isn't happy with him when he wakes up, and the smell of delectable sausages wafts from the kitchen, but he can't find it in him to be hungry. He stays in the upstairs bathroom for most of the morning before stumbling into the kitchen for water. The blond gulps it down and drops on the couch beside his parents, pulling the Razr from where he'd dropped it.

He has a message from Hanji, thanking him for coming and being one of the few to not barf on the carpet, Mike asking to borrow one of his bats for the upcoming practice, and Levi as well. Levi's takes a bit more of decoding and piecing together words, but it forms a message anyways, thanking him for getting him to Hanji's.

When he doesn't get a response all day, he can only guess that his uncle has revoked his mobile phone privilege. 

''Tell me where you were!''

Levi ignores him and grabs instead the granola bar so he can leave again. His arm is grabbed and he gasps as he's pulled back, commencing his attempt to twist away again. 

''Get off!'' he growls, but Kenny doesn't loosen up. '' _You're hurting me_.''

Those three words are the older man's weakness, and instantly he loosens up on Levi. He lets go completely, but doesn't allow him to step foot from the kitchen until he gets his answer. Either way, Levi spits out that he'd gone to a friend's party, with an invitation from Erwin. 

Erwin isn't mentioned as Kenny shouts about the dangers of being out so late at night, but Levi's barely listening. He smells cigarette smoke on the other's breath and can only assume what places Kenny has stashed them now. Either the same old, or holes in the house that the old man doesn't think anyone would search at. 

Kenny doesn't know his nephew, and Levi likes it that way.

-

He's smoking in the park after classes, exhaling a large puff when Hanji appears with their science and medical workbooks laid out in front of them. Big brown eyes are watching him from behind strong lenses before they speak finally. 

''Erwin said you quit.''

''Erwin lied.''

Hanji leans closer and Levi moves away from them awkwardly, sucking in more smoke for the cigarette.

''He said you chewed gum to get away from it.''

''So?''

''So you're back on smoking. It can kill you.''

''I've been told enough fucking times, Hanji. Get back.'' they do as he asks but continue speaking.

''You don't care about whether they kill you or not?''

He sighs and drops it on the ground, using his heel to stamp it out. Hanji gives it a kick for good measure after he's finished and he closes his bag, standing up.

''Where are you going?'' Hanji stands with him.

''Don't follow me.'' he steps on his skateboard and pushes away, though the other catches up easily, riding a purple penny board with nearly luminescent yellow wheels. Levi looks up at them, their eyes watching him firmly before he speeds up to get away.

Hanji has the audacity to follow him all the way to the tree line of the reservation basin where he climbs the fences and goes further into the trees. They follow him up over the fence, up the trees and the strict branches, and into the higher reaches of them. Levi hoists himself up on the final branch he trusts and looks down at Hanji, getting his pack out. They're hugging the trunk of the tree, not entirely enjoying the view down.

''You've chosen a very shaky tree.'' they comment. 

He only shrugs.

''I told you not to follow me, dumbass.''

Hanji decides to sit there, building the courage to climb higher.

''You're good at this. Running away I mean. Do you do it often?'' they ask.

Levi pulls a cigarette out and reaches in for his pink lighter, ignoring the other.

''Why'd you follow if you were gonna ask damn stupid questions?''

''We were worried that you weren't responding to calls or messages. From your landline either.''

He pits the cig between his lips and flicks at the lighter, it giving him nothing. Levi grumbles and tosses it, leaning back and pulling the cigarette from his mouth.

''I got in trouble is all.''

''That's it?'' Hanji asks. Levi looks down at them from his place on the branches and nods simply. ''You've been avoiding us at the campus.''

''No I haven't.'' he tells them. But they're right.

''Ran away again.''

Levi's eyes zone in on them and his eyebrows furrow.

''No. I. Haven't.''

Hanji sinks back against the tree and crosses their arms. 

''What have you been doing at school then?''

''Extra classes.''

''Well I spoke with the teachers and none of them said you went in the past three days.'' Levi leans up against the wood of the tree and his swinging legs stop. 

''The fuck, Hanji? You go around to all my damn teachers?''

''I wanted to know, and as caring friend, I reserved the right.'' Levi scoffs loudly and drops the unlit cigarette from his hand, grumbling something before Hanji can get word back in. ''I heard you were doing well!''

''Fuck what you heard.'' Levi slips off the branch and holds to it, dropping onto the one beneath him and feeling it quiver beneath his weight. He ignores the other's scrambling to get down with him as his feet hit the ground and he crunches over dead leaves and grass at his feet, it _smelling_ dry. ''And stop fucking following me!''

''No!'' 

Hanji trudges after him as he stomps away, finding the main road again and doing anything he can to get the other off his back. He still doesn't know how they're only a couple steps behind him when he's illegally entered the back of a grocery store building to hopefully hide somewhere.

He instead continues back to their neighborhood where he stops at the outskirts and shoves Hanji back.

''Fuck off!''

''I'm worried!'' Hanji catches themselves on their feet and meets the eyes of the fuming boy in front of them.

''Don't need your worry, freak!'' Levi sees it in a blur, Hanji's fist, but it connects quickly and his nose pulsates before it begins bleeding. 

''Ow!'' Hanji cradles their fist to their chest as Levi crumples to his knees in pain, cupping his face. Hanji steps around him, soothing their fist before he hears a ''Don't call me freak, bitch.'' from them. 

But once the initial ache and pain subsides, which takes quite a while, Hanji checks his nose. Levi is dizzy as they force him to sit up and look over his face, and he can tell by their expression that it's not good. Hanji cups his jaw and checks him over, tossing his head from side to side.

''It isn't that bad, is it?'' Levi asks. He's struggling to look at them. 

''It's broken, Levi.'' Kenny says the same thing when Hanji brings him through the door in a slightly worried hurry. Mainly, Levi sees pride in their eyes, but he'll congratulate them on a good hit later. Right now, the bloodhound makes friends with the new person while Kenny has him sit and lay his head back. Something cold is pressed against it, held there by the older man's hand that Levi tries smacking away. 

''How'd you do it, kid?'' Kenny asks Hanji. He hears shuffling from what he assumes is Hanji standing at attention. 

''I used my fist.'' they answer, matter of factly. ''He was being an ass. Sorry...''

Kenny laughs gently and Levi wants to twist the man's hands from where they're holding his head and the ice pack.

''Good hit....''

''Hanji Zoë.''

''Good to meet you, Hanji. I'm Kenny. There's more ice packs in the freezer if your knuckles still hurt from knocking sense into Levi here.''

The freezer door opens not long after and he hears a baggy being crinkled lightly. Hanji compliments the biker decor and collection of brewery things that Kenny had taken an interest in before, of course, complimenting the dog. 

Kenny pulls the compress from Levi's face and he glances at the other as the older man stares down at him. He thinks its judgmental but the other's only checking for bruising and cracking. Hanji comes into view not long afterwards, curious eyes turned serious to mimic Kenny, and Levi can't help but smile a bit. Kenny turns his head lightly to the other and motions to the male in the chair. 

''S'it look broken to you?'' he asks them. Hanji peers closer and Levi tries moving away a bit. 

''It looks broken.''

The older man drops the ice pack on the table.

''Fifteen minutes on, fifteen minutes off.'' he informs Levi. ''You got any neck pain?'' Kenny rattles off a list, Hanji joining in with ice still applied to their knuckles. ''I don't see any reason to take you to the emergency room. Unless the crookedness gets worse over time, or it runs clear.''

Kenny leans back and Hanji comes to look at it, Levi lifting his head before Hanji pushes it back down.

''Stay like that or you'll make it worse.'' Kenny comments, voice filled with experience.

He brings Levi Tylenol and a glass of water to wash the pills down with. Levi does it quickly, swallowing thickly as Hanji begins a conversation with Kenny, mainly about the obvious tattoos on the other's body. Kenny makes up different stories for each one and Hanji reads through them all, but keeps to themselves about it.

Kenny takes Levi to the doctors later retrieving a splint for his nose and Levi fiddles with the gauze on the drive back.

''Your friend, Hanji. She's a good hit.''

''They.''

The older man glances at him as the radio plays before nodding slowly.

''Alright... Hanji. They're a good hit. What you do to spur them on?''

''We got into an argument. That's it.''

''I didn't know you hated talking to me this much, Levi.''

He reaches for the prescription bottle for pain medication but Kenny shoves the bag into the driver's side door. Levi leans back in his seat and crosses his arms and legs, staring out the window.

''Is this what its gonna be, Levi? You keep avoiding talking to me, keep getting yourself in trouble? Huh? I'm an image for what you don't want to do, so you might want to listen to me if you want to stay on track in life.''

Levi slams the doors when he gets home, receives an earful from Kenny about it, and sulks in his room to ignore any further confrontation. He's at least doing his work. 

-

''Have you tried doing any of the Jackass shit?'' Mike asks. 

He's helping Hanji get to the top of the skate ramp with their board, getting climbed over and Hanji leaving shoe prints all over his what used to be pristine white shirt. Erwin is dangling his legs off and reading his textbook while Levi drops from the other side of the ramp and comes up, smacking Hanji's head lightly and riding away. He still has bruises and bandages covering his face.

''No.'' he comments. ''I doubt Kenny wants to take me to the hospital regularly.''

Erwin looks up as Hanji stands at the ready on the ramp, Mike clambering up. The hop on the board and slip off, slamming into the ground. Levi rides down and they climb back up, struggling back to the top to try again. 

Mike is pushing his hair from his eyes, only giving them a short glimpse to remember his eye color before it flows back over his face and he climbs up on the ramp banister.

''I think it'd be funny.'' Mike tells him. ''Looks like fun.''

''Looks deadly.'' Erwin comments. Hanji slides back down the ramp again before hitting the ground, but further this time. 

Levi flips the board and instead tries helping Hanji, putting a cigarette to his mouth. Its snatched from his lips and he flicks his eyes to Mike, who tosses it from the ramp and swings his overly long and stretched legs, smiling. Erwin is watching as Levi reaches into his pocket once more, and his arm is grabbed before the blond confiscates his smokes.

''Give 'em back!'' Levi turns to him and Erwin stands, holding them above his head. 

''If you can get them, you can have them.'' 

Levi hops, reaching up but Erwin jumps with him. They play a jumping game around the top of the ramp before Erwin chucks the box. His eyes turn and follow it through the air, watching as Mike captures them and runs from the skatepark, heading to the outside of the fence. Levi slides down the ramp on the heels of his shoes and watches as the tallest of the group brings his arm back and throws the carton of cigarettes as far as he can get them. They hit a tree and don't come back down, the blond hooting and raising his arms into the air before turning back and running through proudly. 

There isn't much conversation afterwards, and Levi heads home, hot and dirty and wanting to smoke.

He reaches the house, not finding Kenny's truck in the driveway, but the garage door has been, for once, closed all the way. He rides up and slips inside as quietly as he can, not touching the shut off lights. Levi shuts the door quietly and flips the lock before he hears the couch creak and the lamp flicker on. He turns slowly and looks over his shoulder, finding Kenny on the couch with his hat on his knee, the familiar plastic bag at his side.

Levi swallows his fear and stays beside the door as the older man stands slowly with an exasperated noise leaving his lungs. The other's worked fingers pick up the yellow bag and shake it lightly, lifting it up. 

''The dog smelled something in your room.'' Kenny comments. ''And you know I've got strict rules about eating anywhere but the kitchen or outside, so I let him in. I hoped he'd find a bag of beef jerky stuffed under your bed, but instead...'' 

He dumps the bag out on the table and Levi watches the packs of cigarettes, weed, the small bottles of alcohol, and a couple fakes.

''Stupid and obvious.''

Levi's face hardens as Kenny rifles through his stash, looking over everything and properly going through it as Levi stands in front of him. The older man tosses the bottles of alcohol into the bin he's brought to the foot of the couch, weed accompanying it, but he leaves the packets of cigarettes.

Instead, the older man grabs the lighter and the smokes and tosses both to the young man in front of him.

''Come here.''

Levi doesn't. He stands rigid in his place and lets the cigarettes and the lighter drop to the ground.

''Pick them up and come here, Levi.''

His hand has crept up to the lock and he turns it slightly from behind his back, hoping the unlocking noise isn't as loud for his uncle as it is for him. Kenny is rigid as well, but makes no action to grab Levi.

''Levi...''

He swings the door open and runs outside, not caring if Kenny yelled for him, drove after him, or even called the police to come find him. Levi runs, and keeps running as Kenny's voice and the dog's barking drowns out behind him. His arm brushes across his eyes and his sweating forehead as he moves around the corner, dropping his skateboard in front of himself and riding down the road.

It grows dark and cooler as he sits in the shroud of the trees. He should have grabbed the smokes now that he thinks about it, but now he's going to face the night alone. But he does have his gum, at least. He might be hungry, but he can stave from it.

He lasts until the next morning where he gets to the school cafeteria and gets some toast and syrup thing before getting to his classes. Erwin is in his health class by the middle of the day and the blond accompanies him in a project.


	4. Chapter 4

They bring the project to Erwin's bedroom where they work on it in silence, Levi checking for the notes they need and the blond getting the proper utilities together before the taller teen breaks the silence.

''Your uncle had called yesterday to see if you were with us.''

Levi simply flips the page.

''Did you run away?''

He only shrugs.

''What happened, Levi?'' Erwin asks softly, only wanting to help and Levi sighs. He sets the book down and leaning back on his hand.

''He found my stash of shit under my bed. I ran out, didn't want to face that shit.''

''What kind of things did you have?''

''All the things I'm not legally allowed to have.'' Levi comments and points to the paragraph on the page. ''This has the first steps to it.''

Erwin leans over and reads it before copying the words down onto his notebook. He began a list, flipping the page to and from on the slight occasion before leaning back on his rear end. The blond lowers the notebook and drops the pen on top of it.

''Is he gonna hurt you?''

''Probably not. But I don't want to face it.''

''You can stay here, if you want Levi. We're having some skewered dinner, or something.''

Levi stays for the skewered dinner and listens to the family talk further from his seat at the dining table, between Erwin and his mother. It rounds back to house appraisals and business classes, then to Erwin's practices for water polo.

''There was an issue with the chlorine in the pool so they wanted to get it changed out before allowing anyone in.'' Erwin informs his parents when they ask, lowering a cleaned off skewer to his plate. ''We're not doing a lot right now.''

''What do you do, Levi?''

Aside from being a criminal against humanity?

''Not a lot.'' he responds, using his tongue to get a piece of onion unstuck from between his back teeth. ''Not anything at all.''

''Do you like any sports?'' Mrs. Smith asks him.

''They're okay but I've never played much if you don't count Erwin talking me into helping him with practices.''

The blond's father smiles.

''What does your uncle do?''

''He's a welder.'' Levi answers. ''Works for the local construction site.''

''That's a good job to do.''

Levi continues eating as the older two pick up a conversation with their son.

''Erwin, you asked about going to the lake this weekend to your mother.''

The blond chews his food and nods.

''I wanted to take Levi with us.'' he turns his eyes and smiles at Levi. ''If he wants.''

''But you'll have to talk it over with your uncle first.'' his mother comments, placing another skewer on Levi's plate. ''We don't want to get in trouble with him. It would probably be best if we met him first and made plans from there, don't you?''

Unfortunately, Erwin's father nods to his wife's comment as Levi wipes his hands on his napkin.

''That would be for the best.''

''My uncle loves your food.'' Levi says and stands. ''But I don't know about sharing a dinner table with him-''

''Oh no worries!'' Mr.Smith states, watching the boy as he gets up. ''We'd love to have another Ackerman here with us.''

''I really don't think-''

Erwin takes Levi's hand gently and the smaller of the two looks at him before the blond gently leads him to sit again. He doesn't let go of Erwin, only holds on and stares quietly at the table in front of him.

''Levi doesn't really know how to talk about his uncle.'' Erwin summarizes it up. ''Where did you say he was from originally?''

''Ohio.''

''Ohio. Its...'' both of the older pair look at each other and nod awkwardly. ''Nice.''

''I've been to Ohio. Once.'' Erwin's father states and looks back at Levi.

Levi cracks a smile and looks down, the blond removing his hand from the other's and placing it in his lap. He gets off the subject of inviting his uncle for dinner and instead gets back to their project, which means Erwin showers and Levi begins cutting styrofoam before they switch places. He ends up staying the night, in a borrowed shirt and his boxers while Erwin gets into bed in his briefs and they continue chatting.

''Have you been kicked out of the house?'' the blond asks gently. Levi shakes his head.

''No. Just avoiding him for right now. I'll be kicked out soon enough.''

Erwin pats his bed and Levi pushes their project to the side of the wall, clambering up to lay beside the other. The blond leans over him and turns the light off as Levi wriggles to get comfortable, both laying in silence for a moment.

''Have you heard anything from your mother?'' the blond asks gently into the dark. Levi nods and rolls onto his side.

''Got an old letter in the mail from her...''

''Do you ever write back?''

''I never see the point.''

The other is silent, only letting out a shallow breath into the dark.

-

Levi gives quick responses to Kenny's texts during the next week, only informing him that he was alive as he continues finding ways to avoid the house and going back there. Kenny only mentions having him back by at least the weekend while Levi practically lives at the Smith house over those September days.

''Are you sure you'll be okay going back to him?'' Erwin's concerned for Levi's appearance back at his uncle's home after spending so long and so much time at the Smith household. Even Erwin's parents were wary about Levi going back, but Papa Smith convinced Levi that it would be for his own best self interest to get back to his uncle.

''I guess.'' Levi responds, running his fingers up through his hair. ''I'll have to face him eventually.''

Erwin grabs Levi by the shoulder and pulls him into his chest, hugging his friend.

''Be careful. If you need us, we'll be right here where you can find us.'' Levi hugs Erwin in return, placing his hand on the other's hip to take a step back. The blond smiles at him. ''And answer my goddamn texts, Ackerman.''

Levi grins and looks away.

''I've gotta get going.'' he waves, riding back home to Kenny.

The truck is there and the front door is open, Kenny knowing his nephew would arrive back. The bloodhound is asleep on the carpet in front of the coat closet, and doesn't stir when Levi steps inside. He pets the dog's head before brushing past, checking the house for the older man.

Kenny steps into the kitchen and waits at the counter as the younger of the two approaches slowly, trying to stare down the other. He doesn't say anything as he gets closer, Kenny stays silent as well until Levi stops on the other side of the counter and looks away.

''You stayed at that blond kids house?''

''He's got a name.''

''What is it?''

''Erwin Smith.''

''Did you complain about me the entire time?''

''We finished our health project together.''

''When's it due?''

''Monday when we get to class.''

''I'm glad you finished it. They fed you well I'm guessing? You smell like coconut.''

Levi lifts his hand to his hair and tucks it behind his ear again.

''They let me use their shower. And yeah, they fed me.''

''They sound like a nice family.''

He lowers his hand and nods gently.

''They're fine.''

Kenny curls his fingers on the surface of the counter, tattooed hands and arms contracting and relaxing. There are many things he wants to say, both of them. But neither of them get to it. Kenny only sighs gently and lowers his head, reaching into the drawer beside him to pull a packet of cigarettes out and he holds them up.

Levi reads over the gold letters before the other slides it over to him, getting the lighter once more and sliding it across after it. He lifts his hands to them and curls his fingers around them, awaiting the words of the other man with a tension growing in his spine.

''You're gonna take that pack there,'' Kenny states, motioning his head back to the end of the hall. ''And you're going to smoke the entire pack. And you're not going to come out until you finish them.''

His brows raise quickly before furrowing.

''Out of where?''

Kenny motions to the small bathroom.

''You're gonna smoke each of them before I let you out.''

Levi only scoffs, grabbing the pack and the lighter and making his way past the other man, muttering about challenges. Kenny grips him and Levi fights, elbows, fists, knees and toes until Kenny pushes him into the closet and shuts the door. He kicks at it, trying to shove it back using his shoulder but the other is heavier and stronger.

He stops fighting and presses his ear to the door, hearing scraping and movement until something thumps against the door, specifically against the door handle. Kenny has locked him in the closet using a chair. Levi punches the door.

''You fucker!''

There's movement again on the other side of the door and a large sigh.

''I'm makin' a promise here, kid.'' Kenny comments from the other side. ''When you finish that packet of cigarettes, I'll let you out.''

He doesn't have enough room to step back, only collides with the shelves and bumps his head against it. Levi hisses in pain and lifts his hand up to his forehead, looking up at the shelf. He's stuck here, with his smokes and the lighter. He sighs and leans against the door, making sure Kenny can hear him before he begins the first cigarette. His plan is to smoke them down to embers without having to breathe too much nicotine, but that proves to be a lengthy plan and it leaves him with barely smoked cigarettes between his fingers. Levi begins smoking them, deep inhales and an occasional cough.

Levi has to stop to try to breathe, breathing in more nicotine air and hacking before raising the cigarettes to his mouth and taking another inhale. His phone buzzes from his pocket and Levi pulls the Nokia out, checking the message from Erwin.

wat doing

He slips the cigarettes between his lips and types back with both hands.

busy with Kenny

He gets back to it, dropping the butts of the cigarettes on the carpeted floor and stomping them out before grabbing for three more from the carton. He coughs carefully and lifts them to his mouth, lighting each of them and leaning his head back against the door. Levi's stomach churns and he halts instantly, capturing the smokes between his fingers before moving and pressing his forehead against the door with a quiet thump. Its awkwardly silent as he waits for it to pass, but it seems to get worse. His head has already begun pounding and Levi thumps on the door with the palm of his hand.

''Kenny!'' he croaks out.

''Done?'' the old man asks.

Levi coughs, feeling spit dribble from his jaw and he starts hitting the door with more fervor.

''Kenny let me out!''

Motion is heard on the other side of the door, but the other is taking his time. Levi swallows thickly, burping and feeling his stomach convulse. He keeps hitting the door until he hears the chair being removed. His hands scramble at the doorknob and Kenny steps back as he falls out, bumping into the chair before running down the hall to the toilet.

Everything from what feels like the last three days are brought up from his stomach and into the toilet, the cigarettes dropped into the water along with his puke. He continues until he's left dry-heaving painfully, feeling the veins in his head. He's shaking as he lowers himself to his knees, sweating and gripping the the rim of the toilet. Levi screws his eyes shut before his stomach convulses again and he brings a small remainder left, mainly spit that dribbles out and coats his chin. Levi falls back on his heels and wipes his face, breathing raggedly with his form still shaking.

He wants to cry, but is too exhausted. His head is still pounding.

Levi slumps against the cabinets and warily opens his eyes to find Kenny approaching the doorway. The older man sets painkillers on the counter.

''Did you puke in the closet?'' the other asks.

He's still catching his breath, rubbing his head.

''Something-something came up.''

Kenny nods.

''You're gonna clean that up. Understood?'' Levi nods slowly.

The other doesn't have to say anything more, only turns away from the boy on the ground. At some point, Levi stands and grabs the painkillers, filling his mouth with water from the bathroom tap before swallowing thickly. He takes several more gulps before turning the faucet off and switching the handle on the toilet.

As it flushes, he walks away back to the nicotine smelling closet. He could faint at the smell of it, but he only spots his mess left behind and cleans it with the proper supplies before picking up the carton and walking obediently towards the living room. The bloodhound checks him in worry before responding to Kenny's low but sharp whistle, coming to the older man's side. Levi stands in the kitchen, beside the trash bin, and watches the other until the other pair of grey eyes are on him.

Kenny lowers his magazine and waits for the young one to say something.

Levi holds his hand above the garbage bin and drops the cigarettes into it in. Kenny's face softens and he looks back down at the words on the page, almost with pride.

''I still feel ill.'' Levi tells him.

''Go on and rest.'' Kenny orders lightly. ''I want you in good shape to get back to school on Monday, so I'm givin' you the weekend as a present. No more stashed shit, either. Or I'll find some way to punish you for those like I did those smokes you got.''

Levi has never gotten into bed so gingerly in his life.

He sends a text to Erwin, telling him they could message, before falling to sleep with a still throbbing headache.

-

Erwin gets up that Saturday morning and dresses quickly, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket before he rushes on to Levi's. His friend hadn't been returning his messages on either platform he tried using, and it worried him.

He reaches the house and sees the green truck in the driveway and approaches the door, knocking gently. He hears a dog bark before someone telling it to quiet down, Erwin staring down at the potted plant beside his foot before the door opens. His blue eyes lift and the blond can't help but take a step back at the man before him, who stands only a couple inches taller but he doesn't seem to be very inviting.

The blond swallows and puts on a smile.

''I'm Erwin. I've just come to check on Levi because he hasn't been returning my calls.'' the older man nods to him and steps back from the door, offering his hand.

''I'm Levi's uncle, Kenny.'' the other man comments and Erwin takes his hand in his own, only quickly glancing to the tattoos on his knuckles as he steps over the threshold. ''Levi got sick yesterday and only got up earlier for water.''

''I'm sorry if I'm intruding,'' Erwin says and shuts the door behind himself. The older man waves it off.

''He'll be happy to see you. Want something to drink? Eat?'' he watches Kenny walk towards the kitchen and rubs the head of the bloodhound as it comes bounding at him.

''I'm alright. But thank you.''

The older man nods and gets himself a juice box from the fridge before shutting the door and letting out a whistle. The dog runs to his owner and rubs his head across the man's leg.

''If he's ever bothering you, my nephew or my dog, just tell me.'' Kenny tells him and pats his dog's back as he makes his way back to the couch and sits in the sunken side where the back is starting to look like its melting. ''Don't be afraid of me. Levi's down the hall, left side closest to the open bathroom.''

''Thank you.'' Erwin nods to him and turns the corner into the darkened hall, heading down it with his phone clasped in his hand. He knocks very gently and after a couple moments, hears gentle mumbling before he opens the door and peeks inside. ''Levi?''

A head full of black hair turns and faces him, his friend's face lined with sleep marks where both his arm and his pillow had been pressing into the skin. The other looks at him in confusion before stretching heavily.

''Er...win?'' he finishes his stretch and sighs, a yawn taking over as the blond approaches the side of the bed and sits just next to him. ''What are you doing here?''

''You didn't respond to any of my texts. I got worried.''

Levi holds up his hand and Erwin takes him by the arm to help him sit up. Levi clonks his head against Erwin's shoulder and breathes heavily, still in a daze. He smells something coming off Levi and turns his nose into the other teen's hair, smelling cigarette smoke.

''What did you mean 'busy with Kenny'?'' he asks.

Levi groans and leans back, rubbing his head and his eyes.

''I got home, got in trouble for the stash.'' Erwin nods. ''He made me smoke the entire carton. I didn't properly get halfway through before I started puking.''

Erwin rubs Levi's back gently as his friend explains.

''He just wants me off of them.''

The blond lifts his hand to Levi's face and pushes his jaw to make the other look at him. His eyes are swimming, Erwin can tell.

''I do too, Levi. I want you healthy and alive.''

Kenny offers to make some lunch for them, which Erwin takes gratefully along with the juice the older man had offered when he arrived earlier. Levi eats slowly at the table, drinking water as if it hurt him with his eyes still shut.

Levi stands after he eats and excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving the blond in the kitchen with the older man on the couch. Erwin turns and glances to the television, which is playing a greasy food network show about traveling across the country, eating. Kenny looks up after a short while and Erwin meets his eyes briefly.

''Levi said you were from Ohio originally.'' he starts up conversation. The other nods.

''Around Wooster, yeah.'' Kenny tells him. He lifts his hands behind his head and stretches his long legs out in front of him. ''His mother and I grew up there and she was lucky enough to go university classes.''

''I don't know much about Levi's mother. Only that sometimes he gets letters from her oil rigging company.''

Kenny nods, brushing his fingers over his black hair.

''Kuchel, my sister, she first went to the oil business after Levi was born. Took the baby with her as she worked. Then when she was offered a job elsewhere she took it. Unfortunately the pipes had broken, started a gas fire.'' Erwin's brows furrow in question. ''The company keeps finding her letters she'd written for Levi and sends them when they can even if she died a couple years ago.''

Erwin's mouth opens to say something and the other looks back, waiting for a response.

''Shit,'' Kenny comments. ''You didn't know.''

He shuts his mouth and promptly shakes his head.

''It's fine.'' Erwin responds. ''I won't bring it up to him. I never have.''

Kenny's shoulders loosen slightly and he nods.

''Sorry, kiddo. Thought you knew. Just some fun family history for you.'' Erwin smiles and laughs gently, shaking his head.

''Don't worry, sir.''

''No need to call me sir.''

They hear footsteps coming down the hall and both look to find Levi, brushing his hair and rubbing an eye.

''I want cheesecake.'' Levi comments.

''Still have the recipe?'' Kenny asks and stands from the couch. He heads into the kitchen, searching over the fridge's magneted papers before pulling a yellowish page down with cursive writing on the front, handing it over to Levi. Levi reads over it, setting his brush down.

''We don't have half of this.''

Kenny heads to the cupboard on the left side of the kitchen and opens it, pushing boxes of cereal and bags of bread out of his way in his search. Some cans of Chef Boyardee are placed on the counter in his search before he pulls out flour, sugar, and graham crackers.

''They've got to be stale.'' Levi watches as Erwin comes to Kenny's side and opens the red box, pulling out the baggy. The crackers seem to be a bit... Moist, but Erwin bites into one, chewing slowly. They're very, very fucking stale. ''We don't have the right pans, either.''

The older man puts the cans of food back and turns around to face the young ones in his kitchen, raising his shoulders and slumping them again.

''I don't know what to tell you then.'' Kenny informs them, placing his hands on his belt with an absurdly large belt buckle shining. ''You won't get cheesecake unless you make it, and I don't have the energy to go get your list of food filled out.''

Levi's shoulders drop and Erwin brightens.

''I'm sure we have everything you need at our house!'' he tells them. He glances from Kenny as Levi's eyes brighten. ''Yeah, mom just bought cream cheese. You need cream cheese, right?''

His friend nods and Erwin looks back at Kenny.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

''Well we'd...'' Kenny brings his hands to the counter, thinking. ''We'd have to get you somethin' in return for all _that._..''

Erwin waves it off. 

''It'll be fine! We love helping.'' 

Kenny nods.

''Seems like you do...''

''I'm sure we have the right pan for cheesecake too. Its the one with the clamp on the side, isn't it?'' Erwin asks and Levi nods again. 

''But you can't just go there and grab it, can you?'' Levi asks. 

''Come with me to go ask!''

Levi's body slumps.

''I don't wanna go out in the heat...''

'' _Go on_ , Levi.'' Kenny drawls. ''It'd be good for you to get outside. You've made the trip to his house many times, another won't hurt.''

''Yeah,'' Erwin agrees with the other man and turns to his friend. ''How badly do you want cheesecake?''

He gets Levi out of the house and they stroll together to his own home, taking a different route through the neighborhood. Erwin walks happily through the September heat, though it was beginning to cool down. Levi walks with his hands in his pockets and his head slumped forward a bit, having borrowed Kenny's sunglasses to avoid the burning light in the sky. 

''Do you have any plans for your birthday?'' Levi asks. Erwin realizes its coming up to that and only shrugs in response.

''Nothing so far.'' he tells him. ''I've had so many costume parties growing up that I don't know if I can take another.''

Levi laughs gently beside him as they stroll down the road. The other kicks a stray pebble lightly before he talks once more.

''Heard you and Kenny talking about my mom.'' he comments quietly. Erwin grows rigid but only looks up at the end of the road where it took a right. He doesn't respond, doesn't know what to say. ''Did it freak you out?''

He shakes his head.

''Surprised me. Always spoke like she was still...''

''Alive. You can say it. She's been dead for years.''

Erwin sighs gently. 

''But she died in the oil business?''

''Yeah. Gas fire, like Kenny said. She and I would write letters to each other whenever she went long distances, and she would always write a letter about what happened that day, or that week to send to me whenever she got one. Apparently she earned a stash to send to me, but most were lost, or others were packed away as evidence in the fire. Rest are still being found because she'd put them somewhere and forget about them. Whenever someone from the company finds one, or realizes a letter is one written by my mother, they send it to me. But I think I've gotten the final letter.''

''Why?''

Erwin looks to him as Levi rolls his shoulders gently and continues toeing the pebble. 

''She died when I began the second semester of seventh grade. It wasn't... I guess that long ago, but I guess I didn't have much proper memories of her either to hold on to. It affects me, but I', not in mourning. I'm in tenth now, I shouldn't be mourning anymore.''

The blond walks silently beside him until Levi talks again. 

''I remember taking walks with her, eating with her, being on boats. But then suddenly at some point I was traveling in Kenny's ugly fucking green truck and we were coming here, to Virginia, and I was leaving my friends behind in Missouri. Like my mind decided to fucking pack itself with the memories from the last couple years instead of ones from my childhood, and I don't know why. But it pisses me off.''

Erwin only ever remembered living in Virginia, enjoying Virginia and listening to his parent's stories of living in the State themselves. 

''I also can't believe we drove thirteen hours from Missouri, either.''

He smiles.

''I don't know why you don't have much memory of your childhood either, but maybe its a good thing.''

''How?''

''Maybe your mind is making way for better and bigger things. Or you're just growing up and you have to open it for everything else we have to face.''

''Sounding like our futures are going to be awful.''

''They'll be a few bumps, there's bound to be, but I don't think we have to worry, Levi. We'll get through high school, graduate, go on to something better, and live happily. Happiness equals success, after all.''

''Fuck sake, you sound like Mrs.Gardener.''

Erwin laughs as they take the right turn to his home.

They step inside and Levi's immediately greeted and complimented on his sunglasses by Erwin's father, who is writing up work plans for his students at the dining room table. 

''We're just here to get ingredients for cheesecake.'' Erwin tells his father, the older man stopping to hug his son and pull him close to his chest. The blond looks up at him, but he doesn't have to look far anymore. He's grown a few more inches since last time he stood close to his father, and it shows. Both of them smile broadly at each other while Levi waits at the chair of the dining table.

They're both so proud and loving for one another, its practically oozing off of both of them. Erwin raises his hand to count the inches between he and his father's height and grins when it surpasses his expectations, stepping from his father after a moment.

''Cheesecake?'' Papa Smith asks, turning his eyes to Levi. ''Sounds delicious. And homemade too?''

Levi nods.

''A family recipe. At least, that's what my uncle says it is.'' 

''Ahh,'' Mr.Smith nods and Levi shakes his hand before stepping back awkwardly. ''So you met Levi's uncle?'' the older man sits but turns his head back to his son as Erwin begins clanging around with pans and dishes. 

''Huh?'' he pauses before slipping something out, fiddling with the clamp on the side and causing the bottom to fall, causing a shattering noise on the floor. Levi shakes his head, stooping to get it as Erwin does and they collide, Levi pushing him back and grabbing the pan bottom himself before shoving it into Erwin's chest. Erwin connects the bottom again and closes the clamp before shoving it back into Levi's chest in response, turning to the cabinets and the fridge for cream cheese and graham crackers. ''Yeah. Nice guy, actually. Levi just complains too much.''

Levi turns from him and sits at the dining table, Mr. Smith pushing his bowl of grapes closer to the young man for him to have some, a smile on his face. 

''They're washed.'' he promises quietly before raising his voice to speak to both of them. Levi picks a grape off and pops it in his mouth. ''I'm glad. Levi, we would still enjoy if he came over for dinner as well.''

''Thanks... I'll mention it to him.''

He stands as Erwin brings his arm fulls of ingredients to the table and they head towards the door. 

''I'll be back soon, dad! Love you!''

''I love you too, Erwin. Be careful in the heat. That goes for you too, Levi.''

''Thanks Mr. Smith.''

They shut the door and turn away.

''You're not going to mention it to your uncle, are you?'' Erwin asks, receiving a scoff.

''Fuck no, of course not.''

''I don't see what's so bad about him.''

''You don't fucking live with him.''

''I guess I don't... But its not like he's a criminal.'' Levi halts and the blond stops, turning just slightly to him before rolling his eyes. ''Okay, maybe he _**used**_ to be a criminal, but pasts are pasts, Levi!''

Levi continues heading forward, shoving his hands in his pockets and finding a stick of gum. He pulls it out as Erwin continues. 

''Anyways, I think he's okay. I mean he took you in after being imprisoned, didn't he?''

''Not like he had much of a fucking choice. Either he took me in, or I went to foster care and he served his extra time. I'm just an excuse for him to avoid prison.''

''I doubt that...''

Levi pushes his gum into his mouth and begins chewing with a stiff jaw. 

''How would you know?''

''Have you seen your uncle around any drugs since you've lived with him?''

''No.''

''Has he broken any of the rules of his parole? Has he done what he was ordered and served the proper amount of time?'' Levi begins ignoring him and Erwin stops Levi with a tug on the back of his shirt, turning to face the other with his arms still full, Levi holding the pan at his side. ''Has your uncle ever put your life in grave danger with the involvement of his biker gang?''

He only stares up at the other and Erwin settles back on his heels, lifting his chin up. He's proud of himself. 

''I think you're just giving your uncle a bad rap. All you choose to see is an ex criminal.''

''And what the hell do you see then, asshole?!''

''An old man who's trying his best to raise his sister's son after her death, that's what I see, Levi. And you're struggling with her death still, struggling with getting older, reaching adulthood, and in order to heal, you take it out on him! You blame him! Maybe you need to stop and just look at him for once, try to see it from his point of view.''

''Suddenly after one meeting, you know my uncle?!''

''Do you know your uncle, Levi!?" he asks in return. The smaller of the two moves his head back and the rage within his face mellows slightly. Their butting of heads has stopped, for now, and Erwin relaxes the tension in his back. ''Just sayin'...''

''I know...'' Levi takes some of the food out of Erwin's arms and carries them himself, both of them going back to a quiet walk to Levi's home. 

''How long has your uncle had the dog?''

''Only a few months before inheriting me.'' Erwin didn't like how he phrased that. ''Rescued him from the freeway and gave the dog somewhere to live, food to eat. Shelter and love.''

He hoped the other noticed the parallels between he and the bloodhound.

-

They finish with the crust mixture and Levi makes sure the baking sheet is clamped down. 

''You gotta oil it!'' Kenny calls from the living room. Levi grabs a stick of butter and pastes it over the metal tin before flattening the crust against it. They stick the pan in the oven and turn instead over to the mechanic whisk and the bowl. 

''Does this even fucking work?'' Levi mutters. It looks old, the whisk, as Levi looks over it. They have their ingredients in the bowl but mechanics that refuse to work. ''Kenny!''

Kenny comes into the kitchen and to his nephew's side, fiddling with the buttons before it starts up. He hands it back to Levi and the youngest begins whisking while Erwin stares into the oven for their crust.

Erwin covers himself in flour as Levi works on safeguarding the cheesecake from his uncle, having cooked the crust and waiting for it to cool down. The blond cleans his hands and the remenants from his face, turning around to find Kenny trying to steal spoonfuls of the filling.

''No!'' Levi keeps smacking his hands away, becoming the barricade between he and the bowl. Erwin grabs the bowl and holds it to his chest, taking steps back from the older man. Kenny comes at him with the spoon, grinning from ear to ear, and Erwin ducks under his arms, running back behind Levi, who has now armed himself with the wooden spoon they were using earlier. 

Kenny raises his hands and Erwin confiscates the spoon from the other man, promptly sending him back to the living room with his dog. 

They pour the mixture onto the crust and Levi directs Erwin to raise the pan just enough that Levi can get a sheet of tin-foil beneath it. He wraps the pan in the foil and allows Erwin to set it back down on the counter where he folds the the foil over the top and sets it in a roasting pan before moving it back to the oven. Erwin continues watching as Levi boils water and proceeds to pour it halfway into the pan, crouched in front of it. The other shuts the stove door and steps back, pulling his oven mitts off and turning to Erwin. 

He raises his hand and earns a high five before they move on to Levi's room, waiting for it to bake. 

Erwin rests on Levi's bed, eyes roaming over the _Forbidden Planet_ and other assorted science fiction film posters taped to the walls. All of them are in amazing condition, even if they aren't originals. He can't help but be slightly jealous.

''How did you even _**get**_ any of these?'' he'd asked once they entered Levi's bedroom. 

''Business overseas.'' was how Levi had responded. 

Currently, Levi is thumbing through the box that lives beneath his bed, going through papers, pictures, and folders, finding assortments of things to share with the other. 

''Here,'' Erwin lifts his head and receives a photograph. Its a little scratched, not amazing quality, but its Levi as a toddler, being held by his smiling mother with Kenny's face reflecting off the store window with the camera held in front of his eye. His eyes look over Levi's cute and tiny overalls, and the cheeks that pudge off from his face. Levi seems to be surprised by whatever Kenny had done to have the toddler look at the camera, with a same furrow in his eyebrows that Erwin could never forget.

''My mom and I. Kenny took the photo.'' Levi summarizes. ''Somewhere in Missouri.''

''Where were you living before coming to Virginia?''

''St.Charles.''

Another photo is tossed up onto the bed, landing between Erwin's legs, and he leans forward to grab it, laying back with a sigh. 

There's a head of bright red hair and big green eyes watching him as Levi, momentarily pleased in the photo with his company, stands in front of a school sign. Behind them both is a blond kid with a big smile on his face. The sign behind them reads the name of a middle school, which looks to have been newly fixed in time for the photograph. Erwin turns the photograph over.

''Isabel, Levi, Farlan.'' he reads quietly. ''Friends since pre-school.''

He smiles softly at it, turning it back over to look at it once again. The three of them look so happy in each other's company, secure there. 

''That was taken on the first day of middle school.'' Levi tells him, shifting to pull his feet out from under his thighs. 

''What did they do when you had to move away?'' Erwin asks gently.

''Threw a party for me, between the few of us. Celebrated my birthday with me before I left with Kenny. It was all at Isa's house.''

Erwin looks at the girl, as she had obviously just grabbed Levi in the photo and pulled him closer, both hugged by the blond boy, Farlan, in the back. 

''They must be lovely.''

''They are.'' Levi responds. He takes the photo from Erwin as the blond hands it back carefully, along with the other photograph. Erwin spots the different letters, stacked neatly in the corner of the box, and says nothing about the cursive writing addressing Levi. ''I talk to them sometimes.''

''Only sometimes?''

The other shrugs, organizing his photos back into their safety of the box. 

''I guess I don't want it to hurt too much, talking with them. Even if I miss them.''

Erwin crosses his legs under himself, hand around his ankle as he watches Levi and listens to him speak. 

''Kenny was brought here for work, this was his chance for something better. Even if it meant leaving Ohio, and taking his nephew from Missouri.'' Levi's voice earns itself more venom towards the end, and his face pulls together in an emotion Erwin can't entirely put a name to. ''I should be happy I'm not going from house to house in the foster system.''

The blond leans forward, helps Levi organize the papers and put them back into the box. 

''It's okay, Levi. A lot in your life was changed in a very short amount of time.''

Levi looked at him, looked at him like Erwin truly understood what he was going through, what he had to deal with. And though Erwin had never gone through what Levi had, he had a sense to understand. He could feel sympathy, and compassion towards his friend, even if he could not relate his own emotions towards the other in the way he wanted in order to help.

But his words in that moment looked to be enough, even if he couldn't heal Levi's heart completely.

The ringing of the timer above Levi's stove was a gorgeous noise as the cheesecake finished baking. They checked it, jiggling it to check that it was done properly, and Levi gets a cooling out to set the cheesecake on top of it, even if its a cheese grater with a tin foil bowl on top of it. Erwin helps him get a big bowl down from the top shelf and allows his friend to place it over it. 

They sniff the air, looking at each other and smile.

-

Levi sets the cake in the fridge before he goes to bed that night, and wakes up the next morning, excited about it. He's even happier when he arrives to the fridge and finds that Kenny hadn't actually touched it, and had left it alone that early morning when he went to work. 

He gets the dog its bowl of food and hears it chomp as he takes the cheesecake out to thaw a bit, proud of himself.

_**its done** _

He messages Erwin, getting a response a few minutes later.

_**did u kill someone?** _

**_the cake dumbass_ **

Levi makes himself eggs and eats them out of the pan using a spoon, looking over the kitchen counter at the dog, who waits patiently for egg itself, or some of the cheesecake.

''You got sick last time I gave you egg.'' Levi tells him. The bloodhound's face seems to sink further as it lays down, chin on its paws.

He sets the bowl back over the cheesecake and works on his papers, ignoring his maths for as long as he can before giving in, staring in question at the numbers before him. It wasn't his strong suit, but the extra classes he took in the morning and sometimes in the afternoons were at least giving him a passing grade so he wouldn't have to re-take any of his classes.

Levi goes back to his English work and curls up on the couch, scribbling his answers in as his biology work looms at him from the corner of the room. 

The garage door can be heard opening and Levi lifts his eyes to the clock on the wall, finding Kenny had overworked by at least an hour and a half. He sits up, looking over as it closes once more and the door connecting into the house opens. Kenny steps in, wiping his hands off with bags on his arm, sweaty and dirty from work that day. 

His uncle's eyes lift to Levi and he makes a motion of hello before placing the bags on the counter and pulling food out. 

''Your cake came out good.'' Kenny says, Levi hearing the sound of bags and boxes hitting the surface of the counter. ''You try any yet?''

Levi closes his English folder and places it on the table, stepping out into the kitchen. He shakes his head when Kenny's eyes turn to him, instead looking at the bag of tortilla chips and other food Kenny had gotten. There's shredded cheese, some ground turkey, salsa and hot sauce among some lunch meat and a fresh bottle of mustard along with a bag of salad and a head of broccoli. Kenny picks certain items to put away, placing a can of refried beans on the counter. 

''I thought we could try making nachos.'' his uncle tells him, crumpling the bag in his hand to put away. ''I got most of the crap you get on them from Taco Bell.''

He stares hard at the food on the counter before looking at his uncle, seeing the worn hands and his tired but slightly hopeful expression on his face. 

Maybe, Levi thought,  Erwin had a point to his words.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi finds Hanji fixing some things up on their nature report during lunch time, waiting for them to accompany him to the cafeteria for food. 

''What did you do this weekend?'' they ask. Levi's staring at his reflection in the window, checking the obvious break that Hanji had left in his nose, but that he felt he had deserved. He sees the crooked edge to the bridge of his nose and touches it gently. 

''Made cheesecake.'' 

''Sounds... Far too gentle for hardass Levi Ackerman.''

''You sound like my fucking uncle.''

''Your uncle is a creepy mix between Tom Waits and Clint Eastwood.''

''Eastwood is too cool for my uncle.''

Hanji finishes their changes to their report and slip it back into their folder, accompanying Levi from the science room. 

''Burt Reynolds?''

''No.''

''John Wayne?''

''Stop with the cowboys, Hanji.''

They head out into the quad, walking together as he slips his thumbs into the straps of his backpack. 

''Oh! Tom Waits and Toshiro Mifune!''

''Who's that?''

They gasp in pretend horror.

''You don't know Mifune?''

''Hanji would I fucking ask you if I didn't know?''

''A legendary actor. _Throne of Blood_ , _Rashomon_ , _Seven Samurai_. I'll be honest, his acting got a bit worse as he got older, but he's still a memorable name.''

''Never heard of him.''

''I'm disappointed.'' 

He pushes open the door of the cafeteria when he spots the lunchtime PE class jog around the tennis courts, accompanied by Erwin, Mike, and the rest of the team. 

''What happened with them?'' he asks as he closes the door.

''Punishment put up by the coach for bad behavior last game or something.'' Hanji responds, fixing the bracelets on their wrist. ''Something happened between two players and it left the entire team with repercussions. Not even _Hidden Fortress_?''

''Hanji, I haven't watched any of those films.'' he steps in line with them, watching through the window as the team disappears behind the buildings, sweating. ''What happened at the game?''

''Someone got snippy with the catcher and began making remarks. I don't know, that's all Erwin or Mike would tell me. I guess they got into a lot of trouble, all of them. What about _Yojimbo_?''

''Y-What? Hanji no.''

''He only passed a couple of years ago. Organ failure I think.''

Levi gets chicken nuggets while Hanji receives a plateful of whatever the school calls soup and bread, sitting under the shade of a tree on the grass outside. His eyes follow the PE group as he sees them wound around and headed down the road between the high school and the elementary school. 

Erwin and Mike jog at the front of the group, but behind the PE class, leading their fellow baseball members through. 

He dips his food in ranch and takes a bite, back against the tree with one leg propped up and the other stretched out in front of him. His hand supports the plate while he uses the back of his other one to wipe his mouth.

''Could I get some cheesecake?'' Hanji asks. 

''If my uncle hasn't eaten all of it when I get home, then sure.''

Hanji practically squeals, a mouthful of soup stuffed in their cheeks.

Erwin's sweating and breathing heavily when he arrives to class, looking to have changed quickly from his PE uniform into his clothes, though he's still wearing the greenish shorts accompanying them. He sets the project they were working on onto the surface of their shared table and Levi hands him the roll of bread he got off of Hanji. 

''Thanks.'' Erwin pants, sipping water from his bottle. His head leans back, throat bobbing as he swallows and sweat drips down before he takes a bite from the bread roll. 

''Hanji said you got in some trouble.''

The blond shrugs, pulling out one of the plastic blue chairs to sit. Levi grabs the brown one next to the table. 

''Remarks at the last game, nothing big but enough that the coach had us run.''

Levi leans back in his chair, using the bars of metal between the table legs as support to lean on the back two legs of his chair.

''Ackerman, don't balance on my chairs like that.'' he hears their health teacher state. He thumps the chair back into place but keeps his feet up on the bars, watching the older and balding man cross the room towards his desk. 

Erwin takes another bite from his bread roll before humming to get Levi's attention. 

''How'd the cheesecake turn out?'' he asks. 

''Fine.'' Levi looks around the room. 

''What? Have you got a reputation to keep up?''

''To more than half of these kids.'' Levi responds. Erwin just laughs gently, covering his mouth so food doesn't fall out. 

They sit and listen to the other reports, look at the different projects as it goes in alphabetical order by combined last names. They sat together as  _Smackerman_ , awaiting their names to be called and their project to be taken up. 

''Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith, or, the Smackerman's.''

A laugh echoes around the room as they stand, Levi getting the project and placing it on the table situated directly in front and center of the class. He stands on the right side of the table as Erwin stands on the left, getting the yardstick like others had done to begin pointing certain points out on their creation. The small statuettes and odd trinkets came together in a perfect example of what they needed, the class barely interested but Erwin kept them holding on as long as possible. Levi stood there, turning the project when needed before the blond finished. 

''Thank you, Smackerman's.'' the teacher says, some light clapping coming from the class. ''You can sit now.''

They pick up their project and sit back down at the table, Levi balancing on the chair once again. Erwin brings his fist over to him and bumps it against Levi's knuckles, giving a cheerful smile.

''We did good!'' Erwin comments quietly as the teacher begins speaking.

''You did good.'' Levi responds. 

''Come on, if you hadn't glued, colored, or managed to stand me for the past week, it wouldn't have been completed. Don't worry about talking in front of the class.'' Erwin grips Levi's shoulder and gives a larger smile in his direction. Levi looks down at his arms, but still smiles quietly to himself, balancing on the back two legs. 

A swift kick lands into the legs of the chair and Levi reaches out to Erwin and the table in front of him as the chair goes out from under him. He hits the back desk, dropping onto the floor in a heap as an eruption of noise can be heard. 

Levi sees Erwin come into view from his place on the floor and he rolls to stand as well as possible between the tight spaces of the desks. Erwin takes his arms and hoists him to his feet, patting Levi down. His grey eyes flick over the desk, searching rapidly for their project before finding it on the floor, on its face. 

''Erwin!'' he points, the blond looking over and reaching to get it. When its placed on its feet again, it shows a crumpled top with broken figures, their labels fallen off and toothpick signs snapped. An obvious expression of disappointment appears on Erwin's face and Levi turns to the kids behind him in a flurry. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but feels someone's hand on his bicep, belonging to Erwin. 

''Don't.'' Erwin orders quietly. ''Not here, Levi.''

Levi stays where he stands, staring over the other person before Erwin pulls him back to the chair and forces him to turn around. The blond follows Levi out into the halls, trailing behind him after class when their grades for their work were given. 

''He shouldn't have kicked the fucking chair.'' Levi growls, trudging on.

''No, I agree, he really shouldn't have. But you shouldn't try fighting him about it.''

''Asshole knew what he was doing.''

''Levi!'' 

He rounds the corner and finds the kid from earlier, shouldering him into the lockers in his rage while he tries moving on to his own. The other grabs him by the hair and Levi feels his knuckles hit his cheek, Levi kicking his foot out and bringing his fist vaguely towards the other's head. He twists his arm and is grabbed by the other's friend, being pulled down into the floor where he rolls with one on top of him, the other kicking. Blood has spurted into his mouth, a cut somewhere, and he hears students around them, gathering for something more to happen. Levi kicks his feet out, landing them in one's stomach before he tries standing, going for the other. The momentum of his movement aided him in slamming the kid into the lockers, punching his left fist into the other's right side. 

Levi knows when he hits the kids liver. The other drops and holds their side, rolling in pain. 

Somewhere along the line he's grabbed and finds himself in the office with an icepack against his jaw. Levi can feel his lips swelling, but he's in better quality than the other kid. The adults in the office don't look at him, don't turn their eyes to him. 

He's by himself for the next few hours until Kenny arrives, not happy to be called from work. The older man is still in his construction gear, having placed his hat on his head and it looks like he cleaned his face just enough to look approachable. Kenny spots his nephew instantly, but Levi doesn't look away. He stares until Kenny speaks with the ladies in the office and is invited to speak with the principal. 

Levi waits outside of the door for the next thirty minutes, only lightly hearing words shared between his uncle and the principal of the high school. When Kenny steps out, he folds a paper in his grip and shakes hands with the other individual, nodding and looking to Levi. He motions for Levi to stand.

''Get up.'' he orders. Levi gets his bag and stands, approaching his uncle before they begin walking to the front door. 

He follows the older man outside, far after the dismissal bell has rung, and trails behind him to the pick up. Levi drops his bag in the bed and opens the squeaking door, climbing inside with a bruise on his lip and a cut on his temple. Kenny slams his door loudly as he gets in the truck, sighing heavily and fumbling with the keys before shoving them into the ignition. He starts it up and leans back, hands tight around the steering wheel. When they don't go anywhere for a long while, Levi turns his eyes to his uncle, finding the other man has steeled himself and is simply staring at the parking lot in front of him. 

''Give me your phone.'' Kenny orders fimly, but quietly. He fishes it out from his pocket and when Kenny doesn't put his hand out, tosses it into the backseat into Kenny's welding mask, turning back to glovebox. The other pulls his seatbelt on. ''Buckle up.''

Levi feels the truck rumble as they head back home, Kenny silent as ever and refusing to turn on the radio. They pull up to an intersection and the other slows to a stop, hands finally relaxing at the steering wheel. Kenny props his elbow up on the door of the truck and rubs his eyes, dragging them down to his mouth. He laughs gently into the palm of his hand, tapping the steering wheel. 

''Is this my fault?'' Kenny asks suddenly. He adjusts the brim of his hat and lifts his head from his hand, dropping his arm. ''Am I the reason you're so damn angry? Why you want to fight everyone and everything that harms you? I know I'm the one that taught you where to punch if you want to get the liver, but I meant that for a life and death situation. Not a fucking punch-up at your school.'' 

When Levi doesn't respond, Kenny shifts in his seat and drums on the bottom of the steering wheel. His hand goes back up to the top of it and he pulls away, following the van in front of them. 

''Your mother...'' Levi is ready to scream at him. ''Trusted me enough to put you in my safety, in my care. The only one that would give any sign of trust to me after what I did, even if I served my time and did the work I had to to get away from that life. She knew I wasn't like her, you couldn't get two siblings who were so opposite of each other. Kuchel... Thought I would do well and I've disappointed her.''

''Disappointed her with me? I'm your fucking gift of disappointment to my mother?!"

''I am, Levi!'' Kenny says over him, pointing to himself firmly and turning himself to Levi, eyes on the road. ''I just fucking knew I shouldn't have taken you in. Knew I'd fuck up my little sister's kid. And even if I try everything I can, everything I think I can do, this still happens. You fight the kids at school, you graffiti walls, fucking bought a knife off of some guy you met on the street. Manage to bum cigarettes off of people, got fake IDs made... The marijuana bags. I'm reaching my last limb with you, Levi. I'm nearly there.''

Kenny takes in a big breath and exhales slowly, coughing afterwards. 

''You want to go to that military school for the summer, Levi? Is that what you want? Because if you keep acting like this, I'll send you there. Keep acting like this and that fucking school will kick you out, send you to that gateway place for troubled teens. You know what happens at those fucking things. Fucking worse of the worse. Its a fucking boot camp in itself disguised to look like a goody two shoes Christian school. Do you want that? Answer me!''

''No!''

''I didn't fucking think so!'' Kenny clenches the steering wheel along with his jaw and lets out a breath to calm himself. ''You don't want that, I don't want that, and you know for a fucking fact your mother wouldn't want this.''

''Don't bring her into this.''

''It makes you listen.''

''Because she was my mother.''

''She always will be, Levi. Your hard working mother. But bringing her up, what she'd want for you, that makes you listen to me. You know I don't bring her up unless I have to.''

''You do it for fun!'' Levi shouts. Kenny lifts his hand to the side of his face and brings it down on the dashboard in a smack.

''I don't do any of this for _fun_ , Levi! Raising you was the hardest thing I've ever brought onto my shoulders, even though I knew the system would be looking down at me, an ex-gang member, for my actions. I went through piles of paperwork to suit my sister's wishes, did it because your my nephew, my relative, because _I love you like my son_ , not just because your mother died. I do all of this trying to raise you right, like my parents refused to do for me. I became what I was because I reached my parent's wits end, because they were elderly parents raising a fifteen year old girl with her dumbass brother getting into brawl they couldn't deal with. I do this because you're what I have left, what I'd give my life for. I just fucking ask that you step back, look at your life, and make the right damn decisions! You can be rebellious, you can be a punk, or a jock, or whatever the fuck you want to be, but don't be a criminal! And for fucks sake, tell me what you need from me. Because I'm not here to be your enemy, Levi. I'm here to be your guardian, your parental figure-thing. I'm your uncle and for as long as I live, I will not give up on you. Even if you do manage to get under my damned skin.''

Levi sits back in his seat, shoulder against the window, and stares at his uncle in a shocked silence.

Neither of them had known much about each other when Levi met him again after his uncle's six years of paying off for his crimes. He didn't know how to feel about the other with him, and was definitely scared when his mother informed him that for his safety, he'd be living with his uncle. But Kenny was a standing point when news came that his mother died, Kenny consoled him even when his own sister was dead, consoled him when he laid one of his last living relatives in the grave. 

Kenny tried as he could to become something more than the criminal from his past, tried to be a parent for the young boy. 

He moved three to four states to give himself and his nephew a better life, and though understood Levi's hardships of getting older, never butted in. Levi made this more difficult for both of them, between the constant property damage and the smoking, as well as constant arguments as Levi had reached from eighth to ninth year. From there, it spiraled on to barely ever speaking to his uncle. 

''We're going home. You're not gonna have access to your phone, to your friends. I'm restricting any play or relaxing to our house. You do your studies in your living room, where I can see you. When you want to read, you're in the living room. You've earned yourself more chores, and when I think you've done them right, you'll be done. That boy you punched earlier today, he might have been a bastard, but you're gonna plan out an apology for him. None of this is debatable. No contact to that kid Hanji, or Erwin. No one. Not even the calls to Farlan. The school wants to expel you. I want you, by yourself, to give them a reason not to.''

Kenny lets Levi do only one thing as free reign from the house that evening. 

Take some of the cheesecake to the Smith household. 

Levi knocks on the door, holding the platter in his hands with a small letter on top of it. He sees the blurred shape of Mr.Smith reach the door and the blond man opens it, looking down at Levi in surprise.

''Levi! What are you doing here?''

"The cheesecake Erwin and I made. I brought some for all of you to have.'' he tells them. He holds it up a bit, showing off the awkwardly tied white ribbon around the tupperware and holding the letter in place. ''And as a thank you, too.''

Mr.Smith takes the platter gratefully. 

''A thank you?''

''For letting me stay for that week, and being nice.'' Levi looks over the older man's shoulder as he spots Erwin at the top of the stairs, his mother accompanying him. Erwin's eyes are filled with worry. ''There's two different letters in the envelope.''

Erwin reaches his father side and smiles at the container of cheesecake before slipping in front of the older man, checking Levi's face in a hurry. The smallest of the two pushes his hands away gently after several moments, Erwin mouthing if he was okay and Levi simply nodding. 

''I'm okay,'' he whispers, fingers lingering on the other's wrists before Mrs. Smith reaches the door. She isn't overly pleased to see Levi at the door, but she does look, to some level, relieved at Levi's arrival. ''I've got to get going.''

His friend turns to him, taking hold of Levi's arm.

''What's gonna happen?'' he asks. Levi doesn't like how Erwin's eyes swim with worry. 

''I have tonight to properly speak with you until I don't know when. Kenny's thought out my punishment already, but thought I could do this before he really restrains me.''

''You'll be back when?''

''Before Halloween.''

''Not even for my birthday?'' Erwin looks broken at that.

Levi steps back from the family, Erwin's hand leaving his arm. 

''I'll find a way.'' he responds. 

The raven-haired boy turns from the house and begins walking back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Erwin steps inside after his parents, looking to the letter on top of the cheesecake container. He follows his father into the kitchen and watches the other man pull the letter out loosely, handing it to his son before working on finding scissors to cut the tightly strewn ribbon. 

''It looks very nice, Erwin.'' his father praises, snipping at the ribbon. ''You and Levi did a very good job.''

The blond is ripping open the envelope, placing the full family letter on the table before turning his eyes to the one addressed to himself.

''Thanks. Levi would be happy to know that.'' he unfolds his letter, turning his back to his parents, and begins reading over it.

**_Best way to get an explanation to you, Erwin._ **

**_Kenny's got me doing extra chores and is restricting my time with anyone. He says if I follow through with what he's given me to do, and do it nicely, he'll loosen up a bit. He told me I've got to get my head out of my ass, so you'll be happy to know someone agrees with you. We've got school, after I get back from my suspension, but I don't know if I can go to your practices or your games._ **

**_Only if I kiss his ass and act sweet, maybe I'll be able to go. He likes baseball, so I might have him as my plus one to your games. He's taking my phone from me as well, and I'm basically under house arrest for the next few days._ **

**_But he said he liked the cheesecake, and he's pleased you stopped me from lashing out in the classroom._ **

That's all Erwin gets from his friend, but appreciates the small drawing Levi made of Erwin in the bottom right hand corner.

He encloses the letter and turns back to his parents, finding them waiting with forks in their hands in front of the cheesecake, decorated with some chocolate sprinkles and sliced strawberries. The slices were shaped oddly, cut unevenly, and there were blotches of sprinkles, but it was something they _made_.

''What?'' he asks. 

''We were just waiting.'' his father responds, handing a fork over to his son.

They get slices and sit quietly at the table, Erwin minding to himself as he takes small bites up on to his fork and lifts them to his mouth.

''What happened at school, Erwin?'' he's asked. 

He lets the taste of the cheesecake dissolve in his mouth before looking down at his slice, lowering his fork to the surface and watching it gently enter the surface. Erwin has his other arm propping his head up.

''Levi got into a fight again. First time this year.''

There's a gentle sigh from his mother.

''He got kicked in the back of the chair by the kid and it caused him to fall. He lost his temper with him.'' he explains. ''Levi isn't bad he's just...''

He lifts his eyes to his parents and sits back in his chair fork drooping in his hand. 

''Levi needs help to know where to direct his rage.'' his father soothes Erwin. ''Hopefully not at other students any longer.''

Erwin nods, looking back at his cheesecake. 

He doesn't eat the rest of it, leaves it for his father to finish if he wants, and heads upstairs to his room where he reads over Levi's letter again and lowers it to his chest. Erwin rubs his hands down his face in exasperation and rolls over onto his stomach, grumbling into the pillow about his friend and his actions. 

A knock comes to his door moments later, and when the blond doesn't respond, it happens a couple more times. He hears it open, and someone steps through the door.

''Erwin?'' he hears his father's voice, but doesn't have the energy to respond. The door closes once more and the bed dips beside his legs, hearing his father let out a breath as he sits. ''Your room is looking very nice. I see you've reorganized your books again...''

The blond rolls over and faces his father, the older man staring back at him before placing his hand on his son's shin. 

''You're worrying about Levi.''

''Yeah.'' he responds, wiggling his toes in his socks. 

''But I suppose that's obvious.'' his father turns, shifting on the bed so his knees lay against the side of it. ''About what specifically?''

Erwin crosses his arms over his chest, hands against his biceps.

''I just worry about him.'' he tells him. ''He wants to be something, do something. He's struggling to grow up without his parents and I know he partially blames his uncle for everything... But his uncle tries, you know? I think its really taking a toll between them for Levi to grow older. I just wish... I just wish he handled things better.''

''Levi's uncle probably wishes for the same thing. You know I think that....''

''Kenny.''

''Kenny... Is doing his best as well. But it could be that he's too afraid to hurt Levi to take a step too far in one direction. But it seems he's brought the hammer down.''

Erwin nods.

''He has. But it means that Levi can't talk to anyone outside of school.''

''Ahh. So as Levi is punished, it feels like you are as well.'' he nods meekly and his father gives him a smile, patting his leg. ''I see. And understand, even if you think an old man like me can't. It _will_ be hard, not having Levi around, or seeing him at games and practices. But hopefully its enough to really get it into his head about changing his behavior. Kids your age- _ **Christ**_ -kids your age do many different things to figure out who they are, what they are, who they want to be. Its when you have to learn how to deal with life, start planning ahead, _**those changes**_.'' Erwin smiles softly. '' _The devilish changes_.''

Erwin laughs gently and his father lays across his legs, propping his head up in his hand. 

''I just hope he'll be okay.'' he tells him. 

''He will be.'' his father promises. ''Its a rebellious phase. Who knows, maybe he'll come back stronger and smarter after this. Or the same.''

''He _is_ stubborn.''

'' _See?_ '' the youngest of the two chuckles as his father does. ''I don't think we need to worry about him. Lets stay in contact with his uncle, make those ends meet. I've heard nice things about the man but never met him.''

He tries rolling his legs to get his father off of them but the other adds more weight.

''I think Levi is embarrassed.''

''Like you?''

''I'm not embarrassed by you!'' he struggles to pull his legs out as his father grabs his feet and pulls off his socks. Erwin laughs and the other stands, tossing the socks at his sons face, causing the youngest blond to cringe.

''Ew!'' 

Erwin tosses them back at his father and the other dodges them, heading for the door. 

''I told you!'' his father says proudly. ''Nothing to worry about!''

-

''Erwin, you're worrying.''

Mike is sitting in front of him at baseball practice, holding his bottle of water in his lap where his legs are crossed over one another. The other blond removes his cap and throws it at his friend, where Mike only lifts his arm to block it, letting it fall in his lap.

''I want Levi here...''

''God, now you're whining.'' Erwin pulls his face into a pout. ''Don't start crying. You know the saying. No-''

'''-crying in baseball, yes, thank you Mike.''

''Hey, at least Tom Hanks was right.'' 

Erwin sits up from his laying position on the bench, watching the others mill around them.

''I know this is supposed to get his head out of his ass, but to what range does it have to go to where _I_ suffer?''

''You sound like a dumbass. Quit whining about it. Levi's been suspended for the rest of the week anyways, he's lucky that with his rap sheet they're not taking further action against him.'' Mike stands as their names are called and Erwin gets up with him, picking his cap up off the ground and dusting it off. ''Maybe his ex-biker uncle can get some sense talked into him and get him to calm down. Levi needs therapy, or something.''

Erwin walks by his side around the fence of the baseball diamond and out onto the dirt.

''Yeah... Or something...''

''Two tee drills!'' he hears the couch shout. 

Most grab helmets and bats as the tees are put out, others step out into the field and the pitcher's mound.

''Smith!'' he looks up, going to retrieve a helmet. ''You're on the field!''

He grabs his glove instead and runs out, fixing it around his wrist. Erwin works from left field, catching the balls or going after them, throwing them back to home plate. Mike works from the right line of the batters, usually aiming at or around Erwin, making him work. 

They do drills until a short practice game at the end, where they're pitted against one another. Mike comes out on top, his side of the team cheering. 

Erwin's putting his things back in his bag when Mike comes up to his side, congratulating him on a good game. 

''You should come over with me.'' Mike tells him. ''I've got my permit.''

''Can't take anyone under a legal age limit with you in the car.'' Erwin informs him of the laws and zips his bag up, hoisting it on to his shoulder and facing his friend. ''Just saying.''

Mike brings him to go swimming, Erwin borrowing an old pair of shorts from the other to jump in with. Mike dives in, resurfacing at the halfway mark before Erwin jumps in afterwards, staying down below the water and swimming slowly around his friend's legs before Mike toes him. He resurfaces and floats on his back, away from the other. His ankle is grabbed and Erwin kicks, diving back under before grabbing Mike around the torso and lifting him up, attempting to body slam him back in. 

The other swims away after being dunked back under the surface and Erwin stands in the water, shaking his head out and pushing his hair back. 

''Dieser kleine Junge ist hier.'' he hears Mike's mother say.

Both of them look to each other, Erwin's eyebrows furrowing. 

''Little boy?''

Levi steps out, hands in his pockets, and nods to them with the bloodhound following with its leash tied around Levi's arm. 

''Kleiner Junge!'' Mike rushes up the steps and Erwin swims rapidly to the side of the pool, pulling himself out and coming to his friend. Both of them hug him, wetly, and Levi pats before pushes. 

''What did she call me?'' he asks.

''Nothing!'' both of them shout, Levi glaring between them before Erwin takes over.

''What are you doing here?''

''Kenny's got me doing some cleaning thing for the neighborhood. He made me make flyers and give them out.'' Mike laughs and Levi sticks one of the flyer's to the other's chest. ''Gave me an excuse to come this way.''

Erwin crouches and rubs the dogs face, smiling at its droopiness. 

''What else does he have you doing?'' Mike asks.

''The entire house.'' Levi answers. ''Now everyone else's houses and gardens. He says I can accept pay, but not for myself. I give it to him and it goes to the dog.''

''Dog needs new toys.'' 

''And a far more suitable house to live in. Really Levi, what have you been doing these past few years? This dog is a king!'' Erwin hugs the dog around its chest and lifts it up, feeling its tail wag and hit his thigh as it leans its head back to lick him. 

He meets Levi's eyes and gently places the dog back down on its feet. 

''Nothing more added to your punishment?'' Mike asks. 

Levi sighs dramatically, peeling the flyer from Mike's chest.

''He's making me write a hand-written, kind apology to that kid and his family. He's making all sorts of plans with the kids parents too, something about lunch, and getting to know one another. Seriously, he's putting himself through the pain of meeting people just to rub it in my face.''

''I think I like your uncle.'' Mike tells him. 

The grey-eyed teen promptly sticks the flyer back on the other's chest. 

''Suck my ass.''

The tallest of the three smiles as Levi instead turns to Erwin.

''You two had practice today?''

Erwin nods.

''They completely out-voted water polo so I've just been dumped into baseball this year. But I can't complain. Its still fun.''

''You don't have to wear those ugly little speedos and head bras.'' 

''I like the ugly little speedos and head bras...''

''Ew.'' Mike comments. 

''Shut up. You want to do wrestling.''

''Our bodies get covered more.''

''Yeah, in other guy's sweat.'' Levi states. Mike pushes him jokingly and Levi raises a warning finger at him. ''Oi, I'm still ready to fucking fight.''

Erwin rubs his nose, grinning. 

''Don't fight him. At all.'' Erwin smacks Levi's arm. 

''You should have told him that at your last class together.'' Mike turns from them, heading back to the corner of the pool. ''Then he wouldn't be in this mess!''

''Just ignore him.'' Erwin tells Levi.

The other turns back to him, watching Mike splash into the water with the flyer still stuck on his chest.

''I do that anyways.'' his grey eyes meet blue. ''What are you doing this week?''

''School and practice, that's all.'' Erwin tells him. ''Anyways, my parents still want to meet your uncle.''

Levi doesn't cringe as much as last time it'd been brought up, but he still doesn't like the idea of it.

''Fuck no.'' he repeats himself. ''I've still got a vendetta against him.''

''But...are you feeling any better?''

''Feeling any better? What? You want this to be some healing time for me?''

''At least thinking time.'' Erwin tells him. Levi has stopped listening and Erwin represses the slight anger boiling under his skin. ''I have your health notes, if you want them.''

Levi nods. 

''Can you leave them in the mailbox? Kenny doesn't know I came around to Mike's house to find you both, and would probably start suspecting me more.''

''Sure. I'll leave them in the mailbox for you.''

''Thanks...''

Levi leaves with the bloodhound again and Erwin turns back to Mike, who's got his nose just barely hovering over the surface of the water, having watched them. Erwin hops into the water, keeping his chest above it and walks towards Mike.

'' _'This little boy is here.'_ '' Mike quotes what his mother said from earlier and Erwin grins. 

''He'd be so angry if he figured out that's what it meant.''

Mike laughs gently, standing in the water.

''Is he going behind his uncle's back to see us?''

''Yeah. He always finds a way to go around things.''

''Seems more and more like he _won't_ learn from this.''

Erwin glances at him before back at the water.

''What? Am I wrong?''

''You could be.''

''Levi walks a pretty thin fucking line between criminal and good human being.''

''And you walk a line between being a pessimistic shit and optimistic.''

Mike bites his tongue and stares at Erwin, brows pulling together.

''You're starting to sound a lot more like Levi every day.''

''I feel like I'm the only person he knows that's actually rooting for him.''

''Come on, Erwin, he's been the same since we met him!''

''So what?! People can't change? Levi can't make himself better?''

''He's still going behind his uncle's back!''

''He was handing out the stupid flyers! Its only been a week anyways, so why don't you lay off of him!''

Mike gets close to Erwin and the blond stares up at him, keeping his stance in the water. 

''You're yelling at me.'' the taller of the two comments firmly.

''I know I am. You won't listen to me because you keep thinking Levi's just a criminal.''

''He is.''

''He's a dumb fifteen year old like the both of us who is making his statement in the world the only way he knows how.''

''By using rage, anger, and his fists. Sounds like he needs help, not flyers.''

''You sound like your father.''

''You sound too fucking hopeful about him.''

''He's my friend. _Our_ friend, Mike. The one we both took in when we found him bloody from a fight he got into.''

'' _When he stole from the liquor store_. See the flaw in that sentence?''

''Levi's watched too many old films.''

''Bull shit excuse and you know it.''

Erwin's jaw clenches and he steels himself from pushing Mike back, or at least stepping back himself.

''A grown man beat him up.''

''He stole product from the store.''

''A grown man, Mike. I'm not debating this with you.''

''Then get the fuck out of my pool, Erwin.''

He does. 

Erwin stares at the other a moment longer before wading from the pool. He dries, strips the borrowed shorts from his legs and even hangs them to dry on the chair before pulling his shirt and shoes back on, walking back home. He avoids the road that splits towards Levi's house, knowing he's bound to start walking that one. Instead he walks to the roundabout of Hanji's house and knocks on the door. 

The Romanian couple answer the door and their eyes instantly move to Erwin's bare legs.

''Hi. Is Hanji home?''

''Hanji?'' their mother calls up the stairs and Hanji peeks out instead from the bathroom beside the banister, staring at Erwin's bare legs. 

''Why are you in your underwear?'' they ask. 

Erwin follows them up the stairs, a pair of sweatpants being pushed into his arms by Hanji's father. He pulls them on and then has permission to step into the other's room. Its indescribably childlike, but Hanji was getting to work on getting it renovated to something better, though Erwin wasn't sure it'd be any better.

''I saw Levi earlier.'' he tells them. 

''Oh yeah!'' Hanji earns a big smile across their face and plucks a sheet from behind their pencil case, turning in their chair to hand it over. ''Ackerman cleaning. Poor bitch.''

Erwin takes the paper and looks over it, especially at the dramatically Levi drawing on the page before laying it down on Hanji's bed. 

''I wanted to ask you something.''

''Whach up?'' Hanji asks with the cap of a pen between their teeth. 

''How do you feel about Levi doing all of this?''

They spit the cap out onto the table.

''All of what?''

''Serving out punishments... You know. That he could get better.''

Hanji slows their writing to a stop and looks up at him before grabbing the cap and pressing it on.

''I like to think I'm really close to him.'' they comment. ''Maybe he thinks differently. But I do hope this gets some sense into his head. I think his uncle probably said some things that made him stop and think, and I guess now is as good a time as any for him to change how he is. But not dramatically. I still like that angry ball of curses.''

Erwin smiles. 

''You think he'll do well?''

''Lighten up, Erwin, he's not going to boot camp.'' they turn in their chair and lean back, placing their feet on his thighs. ''You didn't answer my question from earlier.''

''Which was?''

''Why the hell were you only in your undies?''

-

Levi serves detention all that next week, at lunch and after school, along side the kids he'd fought. And by Friday, Levi has built an uneasy relationship with the two boys, even going as far to offer some of his lunch to them. 

He's not pleased about it, sure as hell doesn't want the others touching his sandwich, no matter how much of it, but Levi is bartering his way to easy feelings. 

The other kids, even though they're afraid of him, are doing well at a relationship as well, trading food off to Levi in return and even sitting with him during meal time. Erwin arrives to their little meeting and sits beside his friend in the last few minutes of meal time, nodding to the others. 

''This is Gunther, and Oluo.'' Levi informs him. Both look up and Erwin greets them, introducing himself. He remembers Gunther from water polo practice but keeps to himself, only ever having seen Oluo at health class. 

''Its nice seeing you again, Erwin.'' Gunther says and offers some food to the other. He shakes his head.

''I just came to see how you three were doing.''

''Fine.'' Oluo states.

''How's your liver doing?'' Erwin asks him. He smiles while Levi laughs gently beside him, Gunther looking between the two of them. ''Good?''

Oluo nods.

''Great. Its doing great. Just a bit bruised. I'm lucky it didn't rip.''

''You are.'' Levi comments. Erwin presses his finger's to Levi's side, a clear signal for when he needs to keep to himself and Levi quiets, offering his milk he couldn't drink to the taller male, who takes it gratefully as the bell rings and stands. 

''I'll see you three around.'' he states, turning from the table and heading to his music class.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanji accompanies him to that class, Erwin with a cello and Hanji with an oboe. He situates the instrument between his legs as the rest of the class works on their instruments, setting up music stands and sheets, Hanji fixing their oboe together. He lightly checks the stringing before turning his eyes to Hanji, watching them very pointedly look over their music sheet. 

Erwin leans over in his chair, hand wrapped tightly around his instrument. 

''Do you want to ask about the duet?'' he whispers to them. Hanji's eyes raise with tightly knit brows as the teacher makes their way across the room slowly, checking over the booklets and only raising her eyes as she hears a stand crash into another. 

''Sorry.'' someone says from the back of the class. 

Hanji's lips purse and lift to the right as they chew on the inside of their cheek.

''I don't know... It'd be a lot for the Halloween concert. Besides, its only string working anyways for This Is Halloween.''

''We can change that.''

Hanji shakes their head, flipping the page. 

''I'll beg for Christmas.''

Erwin smiles and leans back in his seat, Hanji leaning to him instead. 

''I saw you with Levi and the two kids he beat up.'' they comment.

''One of them was in my water polo team. I wanted to find a way to talk to Levi, but he was obviously putting his time to actually talking and getting to know those kids.''

''What has his uncle done to him to make Levi _thoughtful_?''

Erwin rolls his eyes, finishing with a glare and Hanji leans back to their seat, clearing their throat softly.

-

He rides in his father's work car from the school that afternoon, practice called off, and stares out the window as they pass Levi's house as the older man talks about work and schooling Erwin's under.

''Get your drivers permit,'' his father says suddenly, attracting his son's attention. The other man turns his eyes to him and smiles. ''I knew that would get your attention. But a work permit too. Have to start somewhere, Erwin.''

The blond sits back, resting his head against the seat of the oddly quiet car. 

''You've been quiet these past few days, Erwin. What's wrong?''

''Nothing dad.''

''Talk to me.'' his father turns the talk show radio down on the car and looks at his son expectantly.

''Really, nothing.''

His father only sighs, stopping the car in front of someone's house. Erwin looks at the house, then at his father and raises an eyebrow.

''I thought you might want to drive us back home.'' 

Erwin changes seats with his father quickly and drives them the rest of the way home. 

''You're absolutely sure nothing is bothering you?'' his father asks and Erwin gives in. 

''I got in an argument with Mike, that's all.''

''About Levi?''

The teen shrugs his shoulders, turning around the corner carefully. 

''Everyone seems to think Levi's nothing but a criminal, or a trouble maker, and it just-'' he steels his grip on the steering wheel. ''Angers me so much. Levi's more than that. I know he can be dangerous, but in another life he's worse. Far worse and far more dangerous. Here he's... Just my friend Levi.''

His father seems to start thinking, only turning his eyes out to the windshield as Erwin puts the car in revers and parks them in the driveway. 

They walk inside, Erwin letting out a breath and walking to the fridge for cheesecake. He pulls the platter out and sets it on the counter, finding a spoon from the drawer and digs in. His dad walks in, opens the silverware drawer, and gets a fork, eating with his son where they stand. Neither of them speak. Neither of them want to. They just eat cheesecake in a relaxed, comfortable silence they share so easily and Erwin feels some of his worries melt away. 

He shares the couch with his father as he does his work that evening, the older man laying his head on his son's shoulder to watch some film and switch over to the news when the proper time comes. Erwin hoists his feet up on the coffee table and lays his head over his dad's drawing out his diagram for work. 

''No.'' his father suddenly says, then raises his hand up to the paper and points from the left down to the bottom right. ''That line should go that way.''

Erwin stares at it for a long moment before erasing it away and doing as his father said. Then it looked right. He smiles. 

''Thanks.''

He's still quiet over dinner, but no one presses. They even eat on the couch instead of the regular eating at the dining table, only because pizza was brought home. Erwin hoists the cheesy and stringy food above his mouth, dumping it onto his tongue and taking a bite. His father reaches for napkins, wiping Erwin's mouth jokingly before wiping his own of tomato sauce. Erwin smiles around the food, jabbing his father lightly in the ribs.

''I'm not a baby.'' he mumbles through his food. 

''You're always going to be my little boy, Erwin. No matter how tall or how big you get.''

-

It gets to a week before his birthday, and finally he and Mike give in and make up. Though it means a cupcake in the face for Erwin, they can cool down about it, and let the subject go. The other helps him clean frosting out from his nostrils in the bathroom, pinpointing where Erwin needed to wash water through. 

''Looked like a clown when I got you.'' Mike tells him.

The other had come up and apologized, and Erwin worked out his own apology for his actions and they hugged. Only after stepping back did the red velvet cupcake get smacked into his nose, and the table of baseball players erupted in laughter.

Erwin rubs his face and looks up at the mirror, finding it thoroughly cleaned of sprinkles, crumbs, or frosting. He turns off the faucet and wipes his face using the inside of his shirt, turning to Mike and flicking water at his face. The other turns his head away but is smiling, so Erwin calls it a job well done. 

''Planning anything for your birthday?'' Mike asks as Erwin picks his bags up.

''No, I wasn't.''

''Well that Beverly girl was planning a house party tomorrow night and has extended a formal invitation to all athletic sports players, specifically the hotties on the baseball team.''

''So just me then?''

Mike stops fanning himself with his hand as his lips turn into a firm line. 

''Are you coming with me to go?''

Erwin is apprehensive, but Mike is begging and his eyes are getting bigger and more pathetic in a sense of helplessness.

''What? Are you not going to survive on your own?''

''Maybe not! Its supposed to be big! And big is always better.''

Its loud, the house is trashed, but Mike is drunk and Erwin is getting there. He lifts the cup to his lips and takes a long sip, head starting to throb. He had been having fun, he'd danced, kissed, but now he's on the couch while Mike slobbers on someone beside him. 

He feels his phone buzz and checks the message, finding that Hanji had escaped through a second story window after a threat of cops had been called. 

Erwin shakes his friend and the other looks at him angrily.

''We have to go!'' he shouts. 

''Why? Did mommy call for you to come home?"

''No you asshole!'' Erwin responds. ''Hanji got tipped off that th police are coming. We need to go. Now!''

He lugs Mike up, abandons his cup on a table to only watch it get hit off by something and approaches the front door. He keeps Mike steady as they move away from the thumping house and continues on to get the other home. His friend sings quietly beside him, drawling in his Austrian-born mother's German.

'' _Es Gibt Ein Wiederseh'n_...''

Erwin smiles and keeps the other walking, getting him to the door of his house and hoists his friend's upper half as Mike convinces him to let him climb through the window, having to get over the bush first. Erwin struggles not to laugh as his friend paws at his head, gripping his shirt awkwardly as he tries slipping in. 

''Mike just-'' Mike falls in with a loud bang and Erwin covers his mouth with a snort, crouching in front of the window and holding in his breath. He grips the grass, tears in his eyes as his throat feels to rip from trying not to laugh. 

He lets out a breath and waits a moment longer, surprised that neither of Mike's parents had responded yet and he slowly peers up through the window. Mike pops up and Erwin snorts again, falling back against the grass. 

''Hey dude...'' he hears Mike snap something from the bush in front of his window before tossing it at Erwin, it bouncing off the blond's nose. Erwin rubs it and sits up, giggling and grinning. ''Dude get home. Cops are bound to be patrolling...''

The shorter of the two stands and brushes himself off, still giggling. 

''Thanks Mike.''

''And call me tomorrow!'' Mike calls loudly. Erwin turns over his shoulder and presses a finger to his lips, shushing him and pointing back to his house in a big motion that the other's parents could wake at any time.

Erwin dives behind someone's bushes when blue and red lights appear and he stays there, even if the toes of his shoes were popping out from the top. He sits up and checks the perimeter before making the treacherous walk back home, slipping in through the darkness and silence before a loud snore captures his attention. Erwin locks the door quietly and sneaks up the steps, tripping over his cat at the head of the stairs.

''Erwin?'' his father calls quietly from downstairs. 

He quickly pulls his shoes off and tosses them in his bedroom, hopping in after them and shutting the door quietly. Erwin steps back, hearing the steps creak quietly and he pulls his pants down and around his ankles, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling that up over his head as well. The blond stashes all evidence into the closet before rushing back to his bed, clearing his head of leaves and dirt before climbing under the covers and laying down. 

His heart is thumping as a gentle knock raps on his door, it creaking open moments afterwards. 

There's a long moment of silence before the door begins to creak shut again. 

''You might want to wipe the dirt off of your neck, Erwin.''

-

He doesn't want to face them when he goes downstairs, but after he showers the dirt from his neck and the rest of his body, he heads down. Everything is normal, his parents are watching television as he enters the room. 

''Did you hear that big thump last night?'' his mom asks, concern on her face. ''Your father said it was just the cat.''

Erwin turns his eyes to his father, sees an age of wisdom in his face and the other only smiles at him, winking. The youngest of the family looks back at his mom and shakes his head.

''No, I didn't. Maybe it was just the cat.''

He brushes past on his way to get a bowl of cereal, pouring the contents into a white ceramic bowl before searching the refrigerator for some milk. He grabs the bowl, dry, and pours it into his mouth as he walks towards his parents.

''You haven't told us what you want to do for your birthday yet, Erwin.'' his mom tells him. he sits in the dining chair he's pulled up in the archway, only mildly still smelling the alcohol on himself.

''I wasn't really thinking of anything to do.'' he responds, chewing at his oat cluster cereal. He winces as he bites down hard on something but just continues chewing. 

''No more dress-up parties?'' his dad asks. ''I rather like those...''

''You can still wear a costume, dad, I promise.'' his father smiles. ''But maybe we could finally get Levi's uncle over here for dinner...?''

The thought came to him suddenly as his father had grinned, and it was a good chance that it'd get Levi out of the veil of punishment for enough time to head over. It'd also fulfill his parent's dreams of meeting Kenny Ackerman, the construction welder with an unknown past. His mother's face visibly brightens along with his fathers, and he knows he's struck gold with his idea.

''That'd be great!'' his mom smacks her hand down on his father's leg, looking at him. ''Isn't that a good idea, honey?''

''Wonderful.'' his father responds dryly. Erwin smiles as his mother rolls her eyes but looks at her son.

''Do you think we'd be able even get them over here? I mean given how he acted last time he was here, his punishment, how his uncle seems so against coming here...''

''That last part is just Levi forgetting to mention it. But Kenny remembers the meals we make really well, I think he'd love to have it freshly made at the dinner table.'' his mom visibly wiggles with happiness. 

''What does he like the most?'' his dad questions. 

''Weren't the pulled pork things his favorite?'' his mom asks. 

''He's liked everything Levi brought home.''

''Does he have allergens?'' His father asks. 

''I don't... Imagine he does... He takes meds for bad lungs and heart, but that seems to be the only thing that's been brought up to me.''

''Ooh, maybe spice wouldn't be the best idea...'' 

''Do you want me to ask for them to come over?''

''I thought Levi couldn't take calls?''

''He can't, but they still have the landline I called.''

''Yes!'' his father says in excitement. ''Call them! Invite them over!''

''We need a plan first.'' his mother says, placing her hand against her husband's chest to calm him. His blue eyes flicker to him in momentary disappointment.

''We never have a plan...'' he mumbles.

''Erwin,'' she turns her head back to him. ''What do you think he would like?''

What would a man like Kenny enjoy eating?

''Uhh... I don't know... Jerky?'' he raises his hands in question. ''Pot Roast? Biscuit's n' Gravy?''

''Steak?'' his dad asks. 

''I don't know the amount of red meat that man's eaten in his life, I'm sorry.''

''We'll make something,'' his mother turns between her son and her husband. ''Ohio-y.''

Both boys stare at her before his father begins laughing. 

''Ohio-y? What does that mean?''

''Ohio-y! I don't know, I'll figure it out.''

''Ohio-y....''

''Be quiet.''

''I can just ask him what he likes.'' Erwin informs them. ''I can, still, call them and ask.''

His father motions for him to do so as the parents continue arguing about what ''Ohio-y'' even meant. Erwin stands, filling his mouth with cereal before heading to the home phone. He thumbs through the recent numbers before dialing the Ackerman house, chewing his cereal. It rings a few times and he turns to listen to his parents continue before someone picks up on the other line. 

''Hello?'' Its Kenny's gravelly, slightly intimidating voice and Erwin swallows his cereal roughly.

''Kenny, hi, its Erwin.''

He hears his parents audibly stop their argument before they rush to the phone in the other room to listen to the call. Erwin shakes his head, turning his back to their vague direction. 

''Erwin. How're thing there?''

''Good, actually. We're doing great. I actually called because its my birthday coming up and we wanted to invite both of you over for dinner, but didn't know what you liked to eat.''

''...we?''

''Yeah, my parents and I. They've been wanting you over for dinner for a while now, I have too, and Levi's always forgotten to mention it.'' he clears his throat carefully and scratches his shoulder. ''I was wondering if you both would be available the evening of the fourteenth for dinner and some celebration. You know, one year older! Always a big deal.'' he laughs nervously. 

''Dinner. I think I'll be able to take that evening off for you.''

''Awesome.'' Erwin turns over his shoulder when his parents peek out and he motions them away, both arguing over the other phone once more. 

''Do I need a tie?''

''No, no ties needed. Come as you are. Preferrably dressed but come as you are.'' he feels his body cringe from the inside out but hears Kenny laugh on the other line. 

''Glad to know, kid.''

''What-what do you like to eat? So we know what to make for dinner?''

''Well if its your special night, wouldn't it be smarter to cook the birthday boy's favorite food?''

''Kenny there's only so many years my parents can stand eating chicken steak in a row.'' the other laughs again and Erwin feels rather proud of himself.

''Fine, fine. Casseroles are pretty nice-'' his mother runs out for a pen and paper and back in again to the room with the other phone, panic on her face. Erwin has to stifle his laughter, pinching his nose. ''Enchiladas... Stir fry... Fried Chicken is always good. I'm makin' a list for you to choose from, don't make all of it, kid.''

''We won't.''

His mom pops her head out and he shakes his head, the woman going back to the phone. 

''Anything else?'' he asks. 

''No... No I think that's everything.''

''Cool. What about drinks?''

''I'll let you decide on that. Still your birthday.''

''Okay. Thanks Kenny.''

''No, thank you for inviting us. What do I do about a gift?''

''Oh nothing, you don't have to get anything! I'll be fine without gifts this year. Thanks Kenny, goodbye!'' 

He hangs up the phone and sets it on the receiver, breathing before turning back to his parents. They fall out of the room, his mother going over the list. 

''Fried chicken casserole?'' his dad asks. 

''I'm not making that,'' she shoves the list into her husband's chest and he falls back into the room with a loud 'oof'.

-

Erwin accompanies his father to the grocery store to get the ingredients for casserole in advance.

''He didn't even tell us what type of casserole.'' his father says. ''Just said 'casserole' and hoped.''

''Dad he was only talking to me.''

''And who has a voice like that? He sounds like Tom Waits.''

''You know, Hanji said that a couple times.''

His father grabs a cart from one of the planters and Erwin gets two more, wheeling them back to the store and pushing them into place before following his father inside. 

''What kind are we making?'' he asks his dad. 

''Your mom said meatball party-well thing. I don't know what exactly, it had a big name. But its cooked like a casserole, you can eat it like one, but you can also put it on a bread roll like a sub sandwich.''

''Sounds good.''

Erwin peers over at the list.

''Do we really not have cream cheese?''

''No, someone raided the kitchen of it with their friend.'' Erwin looks up at the other as his eyes roll over to his son, smiling. 

They go into the bread aisle and instead begin sniffing it, the youngest of the two blonds utterly enjoying the smell of sourdough bread along with different kinds among them. He find Hawaiian rolls and tosses them into the cart without his father noticing, but the other comes back with a box of storehouse cookies. The white crumbly ones with hardened frosting on the top, usually with sprinkles that no one knew where they came from, but Erwin had always managed as a kid to act cute enough to get one from the ladies in the bakery. His father leans down to set them in the cart, notices the rolls, but says nothing about it due to his own choosing. 

''Italiano meatballs-o.'' his father sings into the next aisle, wheeling the cart around and stepping up on the bar to ride it through the frozen meat section beside the deli. Erwin follows after him, smiling as the older man continues singing. ''Don't know where they are-o.''

He laughs, stopping his dad on the cart before he crashed into the elaborate Bud Light box statue, pointing to one of the workers. 

''We can ask one of them.'' he says, smiling. 

''No. I will find it myself-o.''

''Dad stop.''

''No-oh.''

Erwin snorts while his father rides away on the cart again, looking into the white metal fridges for the meatballs. 

''Just because they're Italian doesn't mean you can-''

''I must find my meaty-balls-o-'' his father stops and starts laughing, Erwin walking away from him in the middle of the store. ''Erwin! Erwin I admit, I can't find them!''

He strolls from his father's dying laughter and instead picks up the spices they need, as well as  a packet of chips and a jar of mayo. He finds his father holding two different packaged containers of meatballs, talking to the employee about them. The employee stares at the packages for a moment before pointing at the one in his father's right hand. His father audibly thanks them before getting back to the cart. Erwin arrives just as the other tosses the container of meatballs the employee chose back into the freezer.

Erwin stops, items in his arms, and looks up at the other man.

''Why did you ask them if you weren't going to listen to them anyways?'' he asks his father. The other wheels around to face him and allows the youngest of the two to drop his items in the cart. 

''I asked them which one they wouldn't choose and went with what they told me.''

Erwin narrows his eyes.

''Alright, maybe I wanted an official answer. They were bound to be wrong anyways, I see their grades in my classes.''


	9. Chapter 9

Erwin goes roller-skating that Saturday before his birthday with Hanji and Mike. 

The rink is filled with people, a few kids are having birthday parties, and all Erwin can smell is the popcorn machine. He tightens his skates and stands slowly, using the table as support as Mike and Hanji hold each other to get to their feet. 

''Erwin!'' Hanji holds out their hand and his skates forth, taking it and slipping back down onto his tail bone. He brings them both down with him on to the carpet, a heap of laughter together.

At one point, they get to the rink, Mike showing off his skills as Erwin and Hanji skate and hold each other, gripping the wall alongside them. Mike spins, arms out to balance himself as he faces the other two and begins to skate backwards.

''When did you learn to do that?'' Hanji asks. 

''Mom did roller derby when she first came to America.'' he explains briefly. ''My dad did some work at Sonic, too.''

He begins to get the hang of it with Hanji around half an hour later, letting go of their hand as they drift further to the middle of the rink, where Mike is watching them both from. Erwin balances out and skates steadily, looking up proudly as he goes more than twenty feet without grabbing on to anything or falling over. Mike takes his arm and skates with him while Hanji gets food for the three of them at the little booth in the corner. 

''Why'd you decide to go today, Erwin?'' his friend asks him.

''We're doing a birthday dinner tomorrow, that's why. But had only planned for Levi and Kenny to come over.''

''Levi's scary uncle?''

''Levi's scary uncle, yeah. I think it'll be nice, we're going to have a nice afternoon.''

''Could have invited me.''

He pushes Mike and the other catches him before he can fall flat on his ass in the middle of the wooden rink. 

''I'm with you today.''

They wheel back to Hanji where they have nachos, popcorn, pizza, and Dibs on the table.

''Did I get enough?'' the ask, pouring jelly beans into their hand.

Erwin pulls his leg over the seat and sits down, Mike sitting beside him as the other reaches for the nachos and sticks his finger into the cheese. It was a feast of purely bad food and the three resign from any more skating. Instead, they give their skates back, throw their trash away, and step out from the rink with full and aching stomachs. 

They sit on the curb together, a block from the rink as Hanji heads over behind a tree. 

''Do you have plans for your own birthday, Mike? Its soon.'' he tells him, looking up at the other. Mike has laid his arms over his knees and is watching the cars pass on the road, shaking his head lightly. 

''I thought we could do something with the team, but I don't know how my parents are going to do with that idea.''

''Did you get caught the other night?''

Mike nods, kicking a pebble lightly. 

''I'm lucky to be here, if I'm honest. Dad was pissed.''

Erwin looks down at the asphalt beside his feet, picking up the small stick laying between his legs. Mike's father was a very strict man who was born in Kentucky and was raised in the Virginia/Kentucky border line. The man grew up with even stricter parents with a strong background in the military and police force, and ended up going into the task force himself once he came of age. 

He'd met MIke's mother long ago and soon married, having Mike only a year and a half afterwards.

''Mom was the only reason I'm here. Kept saying that I needed to hang with you and do things while we still had the chance.''

''She knew about our argument?''

''Yeah.'' Mike leans back and props himself on his elbow, letting out a burp lightly before wiping his lips. ''Yeah she knew. Then gave me advice. But she was as angry as dad was about me going to a house party and getting drunk. I think they just wanted space today.''

Mike didn't have an oddly perfect or calm relationship with his parents like Erwin did. He didn't have lots of shared interests with his parents like Hanji, and he didn't act out violently with anger like Levi did, but he was not as his father, or his mother, had imagined their son to be.

He was athletic and strong, but he was still tall and rather lanky. His pant legs usually revealed his ankles in a sizing issue and his shoes always seemed to be battered, no matter how new. His shirts looked too big, or too small, and his hair was getting long, awkward facial hair trying to grow. He'd always liked doing woodworking classes, but his father wanted more of a military kid. Erwin didn't know what Mike's mother wanted, Mike didn't complain a lot about her. 

Mike was quiet in his own sense, especially around his parents, and that fueled some of the issues they went through. 

''How has woodworking been going?''

''Oh! The little carving machine thingy-'' Mike makes a carving motion with his hands and Erwin nods. ''Works really well now that we have the right batteries.''

Erwin smiles and laughs gently.

''I'm sorry about that.''

At Christmas, Erwin had brought his friend a special wood carving power tool, but had installed the wrong type of batteries inside. Mike had searched everywhere for the right type since being gifted it for Christmas.

''Working on anything?''

''Yeah, I'm working on a figurine. But you don't get to know what is yet.''

''Damn. Hey, now that I think about it, your dad and Kenny might be able to become good friends.'' Mike shakes his head and a retching can be heard from Hanji's tree. Mike points, still staring on to Erwin.

''That's how I feel about that idea.''

Erwin glares at him momentarily before looking over his shoulder at Hanji's pink shirt shining from behind the tree.

''Hanji? Are you alright?''

A thumbs up appears before their body heaves and another awful retching noise can be heard. Erwin settles back and pokes the asphalt with his stick. 

''Are you going to be making meals for Levi and his uncle?'' Mike asks him. 

''Meatball casserole.''

He looks up to find the other's nose wrinkling at the idea of it. 

''Sounds bad.''

''It's supposed to be like a meatball sandwich, or something. I don't know, Kenny wasn't very helpful with any explanation on what he liked.''

''I thought you had to have your favorite meal every birthday dinner.''

''Nah... Chicken fried steak is old and I'm not sure my parents can take making it anymore.''

''Just get a plate from Denny's, then you don't have to make anything.''

''You know my mom and dad, they have to make everything.''

''Because they love you so much. You're lucky not to be wrapped in bubble wrap at this point.''

They hear Hanji as they approach and both look up at them, Mike simply tilting his head back and peering up through the sunlight. 

''I heard bubble wrap. And steak.'' they say as Erwin begins to stand.

''Don't tell me you're hungry again already.'' Mike states. 

''My stomach's empty, I can be if I want.''

Erwin takes one of Mike's hands as Hanji takes the other and they drag him to his feet, continuing back home. They reach the corner store and Erwin leads them inside, fishing out some change to get Hanji water. 

He grabs one of the smaller bottles with what he has and turns back, finding Mike looking over the quick snack bags before putting one back and taking Hanji by the sleeve, leading them towards the front counter. They come around the snacks aisle and collectively stop, finding Levi trying to purchase something at the register. 

''You stole!'' the man shouts at him. Erwin can spot the tension in Levi's muscles as he refrains from shouting in return. 

''I didn't steal shit!'' he responds, pulling his bag off of his shoulders and unzipping it to show to the other man. ''Look! Look inside and tell me I stole your dollar bags of chips, or anything else.''

The older man grabs the bag and tips it over, a few papers falling out along with bottles of medicine. The man at the register grabs the medication bottles as Levi reaches for them and shakes them around. 

''What is this?!"' 

''That's none of your business. Give them back.''

''You stole this too?'' Levi rolls his eyes, shoulders dropping though still tense. 

''I didn't steal my own medicine.''

Erwin glances at Mike and Hanji, finding the two of them sharing a nervous stare before looking up at the other blond. Erwin turns his head back to Levi, who's still trying to fight to get his medicine, his money, and his paid for food back. 

''I will not serve you!''

''You don't have to! Just give my meds back!''

''No!''

He steps forth and the situation de-escalates. 

''You need to give his medication back to him.'' Erwin states firmly. The older man only laughs but Erwin feels himself getting backed by Hanji and Mike. 

''Give his meds back.'' Hanji says. ''You don't know what he needs them for.''

The older man only tightens his grip around the bottle. They stand rigid in front of the table as the other begins to set it on the shelf behind his counter. 

''You want to call the cops to come here for a teens meds?'' Mike asks. ''Do you want that trouble here about a bottle of pills, that he obviously has a prescription for?''

Levi looks up at him before turning his eyes back to the man behind the counter. 

''A prescription bottle of medication for a teenage boy trying to buy some quick food from the corner store, and people find out you took it from him, which could easily threaten his life if you don't know what's in the bottle.'' Erwin tells him. ''Give it back, and we'll be on our way.''

He stares between the teens for a long moment before tossing it back to Levi, shoving the bag back to him as well. He pushes the food over, but takes the money on the table before he points towards the door.

''I want all of you out.''

Erwin hands the water bottle over to Hanji and they follow Levi out of the store, stepping outside as the bell rings behind them.

''What a cunt.'' Hanji says once they're outside. Levi looks up to them, all of them, and slips his bottle back into his bag.

''Thanks.'' he tells them. ''I wouldn't want to have to have called the cops for _any_ reason.''

Erwin just smiles. 

''Why? So they could take you in for multiple counts of property damage?'' Mike asks jokingly. Levi only raises his eyes to him, lifting his middle finger his way. 

''But he means it,'' Hanji pushes Levi's hand down, turning to smile at Mike as they wrap their arm around his shoulders. ''I think.''

''He didn't curse, which is a good sign.'' Mike says.

''Never know with Levi.'' Erwin comments. ''Might mean he's sick.''

''Take those important pills then.''

Levi just smiles softly and pushes Hanji off of him. 

''Kenny's waiting for me somewhere around the corner.'' he states. Their eyes lift as the rumbling of a truck can be heard and Kenny's familiar green one rumbles to them, stopping just behind his nephew. The older man stops and leans over in the driver's seat, rolling down the passenger's side window. His eyes roll over the four teens before looking up into the corner store windows, pulling a toothpick from his lips. 

''Did he give you issues?'' Kenny asks. 

''No sir.'' the three respond quickly. The older man looks back down at them and smiles. 

''I meant the cashier, not my nephew.''

They look between each other awkwardly as Levi turns to the truck, speaking with his uncle quietly before the older man nods and looks up. 

''You kids need a ride home?'' he asks. 

''My stomach still hurts, I don't want to walk anymore.'' Hanji comments. Erwin glances to Mike, watching his expression. It fades from surprise to something more neutral that he can't read, and the blond questions why he keeps making friends with such stoic people. 

''I'm sure Kenny can drop us around the corner from your house.'' Erwin whispers to him. ''It shouldn't be an issue.''

''I'm more worried about my dad driving down the road and seeing me in the back of some stranger's truck, Erwin.'' Mike responds quietly. ''Whatever... Kenny?''

''Yeah?''

''Can we ride in the bed of the truck?''

The older man shrugs, setting the toothpick back between his teeth. 

''I see no issue with it. Not like we're far from the neighborhood, cops shouldn't bother us.'' he winks and leans back in his seat, the teens climbing up into the bed of the truck. Hanji takes a seat on one of the metal wheel covers as Erwin climbs up with Mike. Mike sits in the corner towards the back windshield and Hanji's legs while Levi leans with his head against the glass. Erwin sits just beside Levi and his friend knocks on the glass to inform his uncle they could go. 

The truck jolts forth as Kenny pulls from the small parking lot onto the road. 

The wind whips around their head and he feels oddly free in that moment, watching his friends smile and laugh together. Mike struggles to see as his longer hair gets pushed around, and Hanji offers a hairband from their wrist. 

Erwin watches as Mike's blond hair is pulled back into a ponytail, Hanji sticking their tongue out to focus on getting at least some of the hair in. They look at each other with matching hair styles and begin laughing, Mike hugging his arm around Hanji's middle and pulling them in to cuddle. 

It slows once they reach the neighborhood, specifically Hanji's side first. Hanji hops out, stomach feeling better, and smacks Mike's ponytail before thanking Kenny through the window. As Kenny pulls the truck around the roundabout, Hanji waves to them and steps through their door. 

It leaves the three of them in the back, Mike deciding to sprawl out in the bed of the truck. One of his legs lays in Erwin's lap and he holds onto Mike's shoe, untying it and trying instead to tie it to his other foot. 

''Mike's dad.'' Levi warns. Erwin shoves the foot from his lap and sees Mike go rigid against the bed of the truck while the car drives past. Levi and Erwin wave until the car's red and blue light flicker. Kenny has to stop the truck. 

Mike's father steps out and Erwin grips his friend's pant leg while watching stoically along with Levi. The older man steps out of the car and comes to the window, both boys clambering to the driver's side and hopefully blocking his view from his son. 

''Kenny Ackerman.'' he introduces himself as Mike's father looks at the boys. ''Levi's uncle.''

''Nice meeting you.'' he shakes Kenny's hand and looks up at Erwin. ''What are you doing in his truck?''

''Oh, at the corner store we saw Levi and Kenny offered to drive us home.'' Erwin tells him. ''I trust him enough to let him bring me home, but Mike walked home with Hanji.''

The older man nods. 

''I'll be seeing him by the time I get home then.'' he responds. ''Did Mike give you your present?''

''Not yet. But I'm looking forward to it. He always gives the most thoughtful ones.''

Mike's dad looks at Levi.

''You got him his present yet?''

''Do you?'' Levi responds quickly. The older man's jaw clenches and Erwin hears Kenny audibly sighs, but he wonders if he's struggling with his breath again. Mike's father actually smiles and shakes his head, looking to Kenny.

''I've gotta get home. Thought I'd scare you three quickly.''

''No  problem.'' Kenny comments, leaning out the window. 

Mike's father turns back to his car and gets in, driving home with a wave. The truck doesn't budge from its spot, only stays as the engine rumbles lightly. Erwin and Levi turn back to Mike, finding him flat against the bed of the truck with his limbs pulled in as far as he can get them.

''Is he gone?'' he asks. They nod and Mike slowly sits up, wary of what's going on around him. 

Kenny is still leaning out the window as he speaks.

''I think you should walk the rest of the way home, kid.'' Kenny informs Mike. Mike slowly climbs out the side of the truck, nodding as his feet hit the pavement. 

''Thanks for the ride anyways.'' Mike says, looking up at the older man. ''I think you impressed my dad with your hat.'' he looks up at his friends before back down the road. ''Happy birthday, Erwin. I'll see you at school.''

-

He rides in the jittery back of the truck with Levi, now sitting a few more feet away as they head on to Erwin's own home.

''How have you been?'' he asks Levi. 

''Fine. Not including that dick at the store.''

''But-''

''I've stolen from there. I know. I knicked a few things, a few things I legally can't have from there. Just means I'll try to steal more.''

Erwin looks down at his hands in his lap as they begin to slow down, Kenny turning into his side of the green-yard neighborhood. Kenny slows down the neighborhood before Erwin stands in the bed of the truck, Levi opening the window on the back windshield.

''Fifth one from here.'' Erwin tells him. 

''With the roller skate car?'' Kenny asks. Erwin chuckles and nods.

''The roller skate, yeah.''

He hops out of the bed of the truck and looks up as the truck pulls away, Levi watching him until they go around the far corner. 

-

Erwin wakes that morning to his father dumping confetti over him while blowing wind into a broken kazoo. He turns over, brushing it from his chest, and looks up at his father with a smile as the older man pulls the red kazoo from his mouth. 

''Happy birthday Erwin!'' his parents announce. His father crouches in front of his bed, taking his son's hand in his own. ''What do you want to do today before this important dinner, hm?''

He rubs his eyes with his other hand and sits up, his father stepping back. 

''I don't know, dad. I'm fine with just dinner tonight.''

''There must be something.''

'' _Nothing_.''

''Nothing?''

''Nothing at all.''

His father smiles and sits on his bed with him, leaning on his hand. 

''No toy shopping like when you turned six?''

''I think I've gotten a bit too old for toys.''

The older man gasps and smacks Erwin's leg.

''I've banned that sentence from ever being spoken in this house, do you understand?'' Erwin nods and giggles. ''No one's too old for some fun, Erwin. Especially us. We're made of fun. Besides, your mother wants you to do something nice as much as I do.''

Erwin scratches behind his ear, unsure. 

''I don't know, dad... I need a haircut.''

''That's a start.''

''Maybe Super Smash Bros.''

''For the-'' his father points to the Wii and Erwin nods. The older man nods in return. ''We can get that after a haircut. What about lunch?''

''My stomach is still hurting from yesterday. I'll wait for dinner.''

''Don't starve yourself. If you die, I'll be very angry, and mom will be very angry at me in return.'' Erwin just smiles as his father stands from the bed, ruffling his son's hair into a blond mess. ''Get dressed! We've a haircut appointment to get to.''

They took his mothers Honda convertible car and drove with the top down, both wearing sunglasses during the drive. It isn't hot enough, but it isn't cold enough either. That day's weather feels just right for a drive. 

Erwin gets his hair cut and scratches at his neck the entire drive for his video game. He stares over the case as they drive home, pine air filling his nose. His father instead takes him to the mall and they meander the shops for a long while.

At one of the clothing stores, Erwin looks around the shirts on the hangers at a group of girls around his age, talking about something together. As he stares, his fingers droop lower on the sleeve and one suddenly looks up, the rest going along with it. Erwin lowers his eyes and hears laughter coming from them before he pretends to be interested in the clothing, having lost his father to the monster of the pants shelves. 

He steps back behind it and glances quickly to the girls before stepping away, moving further from their group. 

Instead he finds his father again, bothering some young employee about the folding of the clothing. But instead finds him teaching the other how to do it in a more simple way. The employee watches before doing as his father had done, eyes widening as they found that the old man was right. 

His father turns around and holds up some clothing. 

''I thought you would like these.''

Erwin does like them. The pant legs were a bit big, but he didn't mind. 

He follows his father with more bags in his hands, of course being lead directly on to the ice cream shop.

''Dad...''

''Not for you, I want some.''

''I'm sure we have enough at home.''

''There's never enough.''

''Not until you feel sick.''

''You sound like your mother, Erwin.'' his father peers down at the different flavors as they're greeted by the employees, giving a quick greeting in return. Erwin looks down into the glass case with the other man, eyes flickering over the ice cream. ''I saw you looking at those girls.''

''Please. Not here.''

''Don't worry, I'm not planning on embarrassing you. I just thought you should know that your mother and I would be highly supportive of you finally dating.''

''Dad.''


	10. Chapter 10

His father gets a small cone of ice cream and walks with his son down the length of the mall, on to the kiddie play area.

''You say finally as if I'm an old bachelor.'' Erwin tells him, adjusting the bags and holding them over his shoulder. His father flicks his tongue out at his ice cream and hums.

''You're getting old, but you're not a bachelor.'' his father swallows his strawberry ice cream. ''I'm just saying that we'd be supportive of you dating. I'm rather looking forward to it.''

''I did date!''

''Yes, the girl of eighth to ninth year who left you heartbroken.'' the other man stops. ''Does that still hurt?''

Erwin looks down at the polished linoleum before his eyes catch a young kid trying to get soda from the vending machine, sticking their arm up in it.

''Sometimes.''

''I'm sorry.'' his father apologizes.

''Its okay.''

''I mean, even if you wanted to date boys, I wouldn't care.''

''Dad.''

''You're friends with many boys.''

'"Dad!''

''Sorry.''

They reach the couches beside the kiddie area and squash together on the sofa, his father biting into the cone. 

''Why did you bring boys up suddenly?'' Erwin asks him. His father shrugs.

''There were many adventures in the eighties.'' he says. The blond watches him and his father's eyes peek in the corner. ''I wanted you to know, that if you were interested in more than just girls, that I would be by your side.''

''I'm glad to know.''

''You don't sound like you are.''

Erwin raises his shoulders and his hands, unsure of what to say. 

''It was sudden!'' his father laughs, wiping his mouth with his napkin. ''Can we change the subject?''

''Fine, fine. If we must.'' the older man lowers his hands to his lap, tapping his thigh with the tip of his ice cream cone. ''What more do you know about the Ackerman family?''

''Not a lot. Besides they're from Ohio.''

''We know that.''

''Levi came from Missouri after his mom-'' he shuts his mouth and his father looks at him. 

''When you're covering up, cover up well, Erwin. As in 'after his mother-went to work', then it isn't as awkward. I'm assuming she's passed?''

''Sadly enough.'' Erwin responds with a sigh, leaning against the wooden armrest. ''Kenny is a welder and Levi is... Levi.''

''You'd hope Levi is Levi. Then I wouldn't know who I was inviting into my home.''

''You don't know Kenny.''

''But I have the certainty that I know Levi.''

''Dad, I don't think Levi knows Levi.''

The older man bites into his ice cream and watches the people passing for a moment before speaking again. 

''That was what I was going to bring up the other day-'' he shifts on the sofa, bringing his foot up to set his ankle over his knee. ''You've suddenly started calling me 'dad' instead of 'papa'. What happened?''

Erwin stretches his legs out and thinks for a long moment, eyes following a stroller as a baby throws its toy out and its parents pick it up for the seventh time since they came into his view.

''I don't know.'' he answers honestly. ''I guess Mike teased me about it once and it stuck with me. It didn't hurt my feelings but somewhere along the line I switched over.''

''It embarrassed you?''

''No. NO, that's not what I said. I took his words too literally and started calling you dad, that's all.''

He watches him nod and looks up at him. 

''I can call you papa again if you want. I don't mind.''

''Well I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself-''

''Papa.'' the other's eyes turn to him and he watches his father soften to putty before him, hugging himself where he sits. 

-

They arrive home and after he swiftly puts his clothes away, he turns instead to help his parents with dinner. His father works on making sauce and re-shaping the meatballs while his mother directs him to preheat the oven to a boil, herself getting a large cooking pan from its drawer and placing it on the counter. She begins by coating it in a garlic and butter mix, as evenly as she can before turning instead to begin slicing the baguettes. His father begins helping after he's finished with the raw meat and has washed his hands, directing his son firmly from the kitchen. 

Erwin waits in the living room while listening to them talk about Kenny and Levi arriving. He hears his mother worry about impressing them while his father worries more on cutting the baguette evenly. It begins to smell like toasted bread in the house as he reaches his room and begins to pick out something to wear. 

It isn't a lot, but his parents had told him on many separate occasions that a nice, clean shirt could go a long way. 

The blond buttons it up and fixes how his jeans sit on his body before switching them over with nicer pants. He checks himself in the mirror before hearing a swift knock on the door. The blond stops, the entire house does, and he peeks down the stairwell to see the shape of Kenny and Levi. He bounds down the steps, just as his father coats the toasted bread with odd sauce mixture, and he pulls open the door. 

Kenny has just noticed the scraggly excuse of a cat when Erwin greets them, noticing the box in Kenny's hand. 

The older man wears a black blazer over a regular white buttoned shirt, accompanied with slacks and boots, his hat evidently cleaned with his features tended to. Levi wears a shirt that's too big and a tie that seems too skinny in the neck and too wide at the end. 

Erwin smiles broadly at both of them and steps back from the door. 

''Hello.'' he says. He shakes Kenny's hand firmly.

''Happy birthday, kid.'' Kenny tells him. Erwin thanks him, taking the box graciously and finding it had a very heavy weight to it. Levi steps in after him, Erwin hugging him briefly before he turns to where the adults were gathering. 

Kenny takes his mother's hand carefully and bows his head respectfully, even removing his hat from his head and pressing it to his chest. His mother steps back, sends a surprised look to Erwin as Kenny easily stands over Erwin's father by a couple inches. The teens watch as his father greets Kenny and stares up the few inch different before looking at Erwin in disdain. He smiles at him before looking at Levi. 

Levi's still only at 5'2. _Maybe_ 5'3. 

Erwin was now, happily, the same height as his father.

''Whatever you're cooking smells wonderful.'' Kenny comments. 

''Thank you so much!'' his mother responds. 

''I'm actually the one cooking.'' his father takes the lead and earns a light smack to his arm, where he looks at his wife in question. ''What did you two bring?''

''Just a cake from the bakery.'' the older man answers. 

Levi has confiscated it from Erwin's possession and instead moved it to the refrigerator.

''But Levi wants it to be a surprise.''

The smallest in the room shuts the fridge door and turns to face them, looking at Erwin directly. They head into the living room where the couch is taken up by the Ackerman uncle and Erwin's parents, Levi sitting in one recliner on the right side, and Erwin the left. 

''Where did you get that hat made?'' his father asks. Kenny hands it over to him, starting a long story about the brand maker and the origination of the brimmed hat. But his parents seem interested the entire way through. 

''Drinks.'' his mother tells him and Erwin stands. 

''Can I get you drinks?'' he asks Levi and Kenny. 

''I think we'll both be fine with water.'' Levi answers for them. He sucks in Erwin's delivery of the drinks before his uncle taps his arm and makes a motion for him to help. 

He's soon accompanied by his friend in the kitchen as conversation continues in the other room. 

''They're doing well.'' Erwin tells him, pouring water into two glasses, ice for Kenny but not for Levi. ''Kenny hasn't tried dealing them cocaine or drugs, like you seem to have thought he would.''

Levi takes his glass rather viciously.

''Erwin?'' someone asks from the living room. ''Can you turn the oven down to 350?''

He switches the knob on the stove and looks at Levi. 

''What is your issue with that man?''

''I brought you a gift.'' Levi changes it around. ''The Super Mario you wanted since we broke it last July.''

''It won't be much of a surprise.'' the other hands it over to him and Erwin takes it in his palm, looking over the case before sighing gently. ''Thank you.''

They take the drinks back and Kenny holds the glass carefully between his tattooed hands, as if it were going to break to his touch. The blond takes his seat back within the chair and brings his arms to the armrests, settling back into the chair. 

''Erwin's birth was horrible.'' his mother states suddenly, bringing his attention to the topic at hand. ''Eight pounds when he was born. I'm not sure why they didn't just do a c-section. Take him through the sunroof.''

All eyes turn to him but he stays quiet, trying to hide the embarrassment from his face.

''But a cute one?'' Kenny asks. 

''Cute and intelligent.'' his father states. ''He began talking quite soon. But we tell this story to any new visitor that comes for Erwin's birthdays.''

''Just any visitor at all.'' Erwin informs Kenny. The other man smiles, taking a sip of water afterwards. 

''Your parents are proud. I'd be happy with the embarrassment for now.'' Kenny tells him. ''Levi tells me you're very athletic too.''

''Ooh! Go get your medals!'' his mom chimes. 

''No, I can't.'' Erwin looks at her before glancing back at their visitors. Kenny doesn't seemed phased by it, looks rather interested, but Levi looks uncomfortable. ''You don't want to, they're nothing special.''

''Erwin...'' he looks back at her with desperate eyes and his father pats her arm gently, turning his head back to the man beside them.

''When did you move from Ohio?''

''The eighties...'' 

They listen to Kenny explain his time in Ohio and Missouri with his sister, and Erwin knows he's leaving out certain key points, but he does mention ''troublesome people'' once every occasion throughout his sentences. Dinner is brought from the oven and cooled before they come around the dining table, Erwin bringing his desk chair from upstairs as the extra. Levi brings it all the way up and sits higher than Erwin, grinning before they serve themselves and eat. 

''What is this?'' Kenny asks, peering at it as Erwin's mother sets it on the table. 

''Meatball casserole.'' Kenny's brows lift and he smiles, looking up at her with appreciation. 

''It'll taste as good as it smells.'' 

She smiles and Kenny passes the filled plates back around to the rest, serving everyone and finishing with himself before he sits down carefully, taking a napkin from his nephew across the table before placing it on his thigh, as instructed by the youngest of the Ackerman's subtley from his place beside Erwin. 

They begin eating, talking, some laugher as well. 

Erwin always spoons a bit more of food onto Levi's plate when no one is looking, especially Levi himself. The smallest of the two eats more than Erwin had seen him do before but stops halfway through his meal, placing a meatball back on the blond's toasted baguette bread. 

''Where were your tattoos done?'' 

''Irresponsible friends.'' Kenny responds.

''They still look quite good.'' his father states. ''Would you mind if I took a look or...?''

Kenny looks at the other, everyone unsure if he was surprised at his father's request or angered. He can feel Levi stiffen beside him before Kenny shakes his head, shrugging his blazer from his shoulders and carefully hanging it on the back of his chair before offering his hands to the other man. Erwin watches in the deafening silence around them as his father reads over the 'RIDE FREE' tattooed onto Kenny's knuckles before looking further on the backs of his hands. More biker tattoos, things with and without questions following their studying.

''How much more do you have?'' the oldest blond asks, genuinely interested in the other's tattoos.

The other motions from his hands to his shoulders. 

''All the way up my arms with a few on my stomach and my back. A couple on my calves.''

His father nods and smiles, letting go of Kenny's fingers.

''Very impressive. They look quite cool.''

Kenny smiles and undoes a cufflink, his father sliding the sleeve up to look further. He has a grim reaper on a motorbike along with many other things, covered in full sleeves. Kenny brings his other hand to Erwin's mother to allow her to look before he re-buttons the cufflink and adjusts his sleeves, picking his fork up once more. 

''I've never been brave enough to get tattoos.'' his mother says absently. ''Couldn't make the commitment.''

The other adult in the room picks up the half of the meatball he'd left on his plate and smiles. 

''No one's ever too interested in my tattoos.'' he tells them. ''Anyways, this is Erwin's day, right?''

Kenny shies away from attention just like his nephew. 

''I'm interested in you too.'' Erwin tells him and smiles. ''But yeah, what happened to this being my birthday?''

They cheers to Erwin and get the cake out, the blond peeking over his father's shoulder though it takes a bit more effort to look over Kenny's. It was a nicely decorated golden colored cake with a _Happy Birthday Erwin_ written across the front. With it came special candles that had a sparkler, only one because his father stole the other for later entertainment. 

The candles are put onto the cake and they're lit, Levi careful with lighting the candles alongside Erwin's mother. They step back and begin singing, an odd range of vocals from his mother's to Kenny's. He looks between them all, from his smiling parents, to Kenny clapping the rhythm, to Levi, who stands between both parties and watches him with his own smile among his face. 

He smiles at him as the candles burn before leaning down, taking in a quick breath before the candles go out.

-

The slices of cake and the Ackerman's seem to go all too fast that evening, having convinced to aid with the clean up of the party and left with cake and meatball casserole for themselves. Erwin is gifted with hugs and kisses from his parents before his father pulls him to the garage.

''Its dark in here, papa.'' he tells him, tripping over something before his father finds the light switch. The other man ruffles through something before bringing up a box, turning to his son.

''This is...'' he looks up at his father as the other man approaches, sitting on the hood of the car. The older man's eyes flicker up to him. ''My grandmothers. Its a watch, now not anything entirely special to look at, but still important.''

His father brings it from the box, a silver watch with hands stopped at two-fifty. He turns it over, revealing initials on the back. 

''She gave this to your grandmother, who gave it to me.'' his father speaks quietly, shining the back of the watch so the initials could be seen better. They belonged first to his father's great-grand uncle, then his great-grandmother on to his grandmother, who then passed it down to his father. ''Every time a certain person came to mind, initials would be carved into the back.'' his father removes his finger from the back of the watch and reveals E.S. engraved beautifully into the shining silver. ''I was fifteen when my mother handed me this. Told me she had it engraved not long after my seventh birthday. You're fifteen now, but I had it engraved when you were only a few months old.''

Erwin doesn't respond as his father takes his hand gently and clips the watch around his wrist. It sits heavily against his skin and Erwin stares as his father's hands move from the chain of it. 

The blond turns his hand closer to his chest and presses his thumb lightly against the side, looking over the detail of the numbers to the carving of the hands of the clock. From there, his eyes run over the band of the watch and its connected links before he can practically feel the initials burning against his skin. He looks at his father with a blur in his eyes and the older man smiles, opening his arms. 

He hugs him for a long time, throat hurting. He hears his father swallow before speaking. 

''You can put it back in the box.'' his father says hoarsely. ''We can go get it fixed later.''

-

Erwin goes to bed happy and full of food. One year older and his family has made sure he knows, a celebration made all throughout the day and over the hours of sunlight. His mind sticks to the watch his father had shown him and the happiness it brought him, simply spending the day with his family and close friend. 

The next day goes smoothly, an assortment of happy birthday's being thrown his way by his classmates and the members on the baseball team. Mike even brings him another cupcake, but does not shove it in his face.

That night, he is about to fall asleep when he hears gentle tapping against the glass of his window. 

The blond lifts his head from the pillow and looks over at, waiting a long moment before resting his head once more. It comes again and he sits up quickly, staring at the glass. Just as he's about to lay back, it comes again, accompanied by a hand and a pair of beady silver eyes. Erwin swings out of bed and crosses the floor to his window, unlatching it and opening it so Levi can enter.

''Took you fucking long enough.'' Levi tells him, pushing tupperware into the blond's arms. Erwin raises it up to look through the bottom, finding more cheesecake within before Levi crosses the floor to the desk chair. ''Not like the roof is fucking comfortable.''

He shuts his window and walks back to his bed, sitting on the edge of it. 

''It isn't like I was expecting you at the window, Levi.'' he informs him, placing the enclosed cheesecake on his blanket. ''Besides, no one asked for you to climb up on my roof and start knocking on the second story windows.''

Levi leans back in the chair and opens up his hands. Erwin tosses the cheesecake to him and Levi catches it, brandishing a spoon that glints in the narrow amount of light.

''Be grateful I made the effort to come here.'' he tells him. ''Kenny got strict after we got home.''

''Why?'' he asks, watching as Levi opens his bag and reveals bottles of alcohol. '' _Levi_ -''

''I brought these for you, not for me.'' he tells him, ripping off the plastic covering holding the lid to the glass. He begins unscrewing it. ''But if you don't want any, then more for me.''

''Lets not do it here.'' Erwin begins, standing and holding up his hand to stop the other. Grey eyes lift to his hand before his eyes, Levi pausing with his work on the lid. 

''Where then?''

After a narrow climb down the side of Erwin's house, they cross through the neighborhood to the creepy abandoned two story home that had seen many teenagers throughout the years, both trying to get drunk and go ghost hunting. 

Its floors are ripped up, the wooden planks were once stacked against the West wall but are now scattered across where they used to lay. Graffiti, art, and holes decorate the walls, and anyone daring enough to climb the breaking and rickety steps can of course explore the second story bedrooms where it is rumored a girl died in. 

Erwin steps inside with Levi following, finding the dingy couch someone had thrown in and he pushes it right side up before plopping down on it. Levi flicks a flashlight on, looking around at the clown and demonic faces sprayed onto the walls, glass cracking beneath his boots. 

''Fuckers did bad if they wanted them to be intimidating.'' Levi states towards the art pieces. 

The blond looks over as Levi approaches and runs his eyes over the walls. Signatures, statements, phrases, and symbols cross the walls, mainly pentagrams and stars that have been crudely spray painted on. 

His friend drops the bottle of alcohol beside Erwin and the blond unscrews the cap as Levi tosses a paper cup to him. He pours himself a drink before Levi picks up the bottle of Southern Comfort and takes long drinks from it. 

''Freshen them up then.'' Erwin tells him, taking a sip of the whiskey himself. 

Levi stops in front of them and runs his eyes over the walls before dropping his bag and getting to work. He covers his mouth with a bandana and disappears around the corner, Erwin hearing some of the wood moving before Levi arrives back with cans of paint. 

''You've been here before?'' 

The other is drinking the alcohol from under his bandana and winces before burping, giving a nod. 


	11. Chapter 11

''Hid my shit here after Kenny got strict with me.''he tells him, starting his painting. Levi swings his arm in an arch before taking another sip of alcohol. ''I didn't want him finding the paint again so I hid it.''

Erwin leans forth and picks up Levi's bag, sitting back against the couch before dropping beside him. He goes through, finding more bottles and picks one before pouring it into his cup. 

''How bad was he about it last time?''

''Told me that unless I'm doing legal street art, that I'm not getting my fucking paint.'' 

He smiles and watches as Levi details the faces on the walls and steps back from his work, tipsy and most definitely drunk. Erwin stands and crumples his paper cup before approaching the work on the walls.

''You did really well.'' he tells him. ''I could be actually scared by them.''

''Could be? You would be.'' Levi grabs his bag again and walks towards the steps, beginning to climb them. Erwin follows, stepping in the places Levi stumbles to and they reach the second landing of the house, looking down either side. 

There's less art up here, but far more bugs, spiderwebs, and ripped floors. There's even holes in the floor leading to bad falls and untimely deaths. They sit at the head of the stairs, sharing cheesecake and alcohol. Erwin swings his legs through the hole of the steps, handing the bottle back to Levi. 

''You always ask why I've got such a goddamn issue with my uncle.'' he drawls. ''You wanna know?''

Erwin nods, watching as Levi takes a gulp and hands it back. 

''Because he didn't even want me for the first year he took me in. I spent a year being neglected by that man.'' Levi states, wiping his mouth roughly. ''A year crying for my mother while that man still made contact with his biker gang, his _brothers_ as he called them. Ignored his nephew. There were a few days he gave me affection, other times he fucking pulled into himself and fucked off into uselessness, leaving me to cook, keep things clean. And he was always drunk. All the fucking time. Smoked, and drank. And look at me! Becoming that jackass...''

He fills his mouth with drink and sets it between them, swallowing thickly. 

''You're not him.'' he promises, clearing his throat and pressing his tongue to the back of his teeth. ''You can be an asshole, but you're not him.''

Levi lowers his head, scratching his earlobe. 

''He's an asshole, Erwin.''

''I know.''

''I don't like living with him.''

''My doors are always open. Or at least my windows.''

The other grins, shaking his head. 

Erwin takes Levi home, helping him to his window before heading back to his own. 

He's got a slight hangover throughout the day, nurturing it with water and fruit. Levi looks miserable, hanging on to Mike, or Hanji, mainly Erwin through the day. He sees the kid from before, Oluo, helping Levi at the lockers before heading to his class. 

-

Mike is handing out written invitations at lunchtime, to truly anyone around them. He passes one on to Hanji, then to Erwin, and smacks one to Levi's chest as Levi arrives to their section in front of the science classrooms. 

''You're invited too.'' Mike tells him. ''Bring your creepy uncle, my dad wants to see what he's like while he's drunk.''

''No he doesn't.'' Levi responds but reads over the invitation. ''Did you sign all of these?'' he asks. 

Erwin and Hanji hold up their own and Levi grins. 

''The fuck?''

''I'm sincere about a nice celebration at my birthday.'' Mike says, turning to Erwin. ''Unlike some people, I enjoy having my friends around on such important dates.''

''Quit it.'' Erwin tells him. ''I like having my friends around, especially on certain days.''

''But you were too good to invite me to your fifteenth?''

''Sixteenth's are far more important.'' Hanji informs him as they finish reading over their own invitation, dialing the number on the paper. Mike's phone begins ringing from his pocket and he narrows his eyes at them before looking at Erwin.

''You're inviting me to your sixteenth.'' he points out. Erwin raises his hands. 

''I don't see how I can't, given how much you look like you want to stab me if I said no.''

''No, I wouldn't stab.''

''Stabbing would be messy.'' Levi comments. 

Mike motions to him. 

''He knows.''

''He's probably stabbed someone.'' Hanji says, lowering their phone from their ear. ''Rude, the number you gave didn't pick up.''

''I'm not saying I haven't.'' Levi says, folding his own invitation up. He looks up to the other three during the silence that follows and drops his shoulders. ''I'm fucking joking, don't give me those looks.''

''No one can tell anymore.'' 

He turns away from Hanji, slipping the invite into his back pocket. 

-

His party is a massive house party, planned around his parent's schedules. Erwin doesn't know how, but he's got it to rage on for the last three hours, with no sign of it stopping. He'd locked bedroom doors, kept the high schoolers penned in at the living room and the yards, and managed some level of control up to eleven. 

That's when someone threw a piece of furniture and hell reigned down the suburban Virginia home. 

Erwin steps back from the sea of partiers as they swarm from the kitchen to the living room, the blond hitting the stools in front of the kitchen island. He hops over the island and slides across, attempting to find Levi after he'd lost him into the mess of Mike's house party. He steps down onto some shattered glass, a piece sticking through the toes of his trainers and pricking his little toe. 

He hisses in pain and hops away from it, holding his toes in the next room where the doors lead out into the backyard. 

They've managed to hop in and enjoy the pool through the tarp, now sloshing and laughing. 

He spots Mike in the corner of the yard, face and hopes fallen, and shakes his head. His search for Levi continues, and he finds him on a stack of chairs, drinking beers someone had brought. Erwin waves his arms above his head and Levi looks over, the blond motioning him to come to his side. The other fiddles with his phone before lifting it to his ear, Erwin feeling his own buzz.

He flips it open and answers the call. 

''Levi.''

The other's face is neutral still before he raises the beer to his lips. 

''What?''

''We need to get these people out of here.''

''Why? We should let Mike suffer.''

''His dad is like your uncle, Levi-''

''So what? If he can't deal with the consequences, let him drown in the pain.''

''What if Kenny caught you doing this?''

''I wouldn't be capable of this. I'm the ass of the school, remember.''

''For Christ's sake-'' he rubs his hand down his face. ''If you _were_ able to do this, if you _were_ able to invite this many people to one home, if you did possibly cause a few glasses to shatter and bottle of alcohol across the floor, what would you do if Kenny came back early? Hm?'' Erwin watches Levi. ''Would you stay high in your throne of chairs, or would you fight to get the place cleared up? Would you let him find the students passed out and strange kids filling the house, or would you get them up, get them out, and clean like hell to make sure he didn't know?''

He slowly, slowly enough, watches as Levi's face twists into slight horror before a large sigh can be heard, Levi's shoulders dropping. 

'' _Fine_.'' he states. His eyes lift and he finishes off his beer. ''What do I need to do?''

-

Erwin drags Hanji away from whatever mix of alcohol they're trying to kill everyone with and holds their shoulders tightly. 

''Erwin?'' he stares at them firmly and they lean their head back. ''What is this? Is someone dead? Are you professing your love to me? Levi did actually kill someone!''

''None of those, unfortunately, or at least not yet.''

''Damn it...''

''Get Mike for me.''

Hanji brings Mike inside as Erwin devises a plan to get the majority of the students outside. He raises his eyes to crowd, thick eyebrows furrowing and stands on the top of the counter. 

''No, Erwin,'' Mike whines. ''There's already so many shoe prints all over the tile...''

''I need you to fight Levi.''

''What?'' he stops and looks up at him. 

''If I pay you, can I watch it?'' Hanji asks. 

''You're going to get tackled by Levi and the fight is going to continue down the road, away from here. The remainder Hanji will get rid of and I will begin cleaning. You're going to lead them to the park, I don't care what it takes, get them there. Once they're there, I have Oluo already working.''

''What is Oluo doing?'' Mike asks. 

''Mike!''

''What?!''

''I just need you to fight Levi!''

''Fine! Tell him not to punch me in the fucking liver.''

''Sorry, I don't know if he'll follow Queensberry rules, Mike. Go to the living room, start a ruckus. Levi is getting attention drawn to himself. Hanji-'' they look up at him after trying to peek around the corner at Levi. ''-do you have something that can get them out?''

They grin. 

''Good.'' he hops off the counter, opening the cabinets and finding the stash of cleaning supplies before he stands once more. ''Get going.''

-

Levi's stepped up on Mike's coffee table and is drinking down alcohol like its water. He throws a can down and it bounces off the side of the table, hitting the couch. A cheer goes up before he lifts his eyes, Mike approaching and Levi runs his tongue over his teeth. Mike gives a nod and Levi nods in return. 

''Come on.'' he mouths. 

''The fuck are you doing?'' Mike asks him, approaching the table. ''Didn't I tell you earlier not to do that?''

Most of the noise around them quiets down and Levi grabs another bottle of drink, playing with the metal lid. 

''You have an issue with me?'' he asks

Mike steps closer, shoving him off the table and he lands in a stumble on his feet. 

''How's that for an answer?''

Levi slams the bottle down on the table and launches himself over it, tackling Mike into the couch. The larger of the two grabs him by the back of the shirt and throws him off, the two of them heading for the front door. 

As he slams Levi into the front yard's grass, he notices a large crowd has followed them out, and those milling around outside have now had their attention captured by the two's fight. Mike rolls, keeps Levi pinned, but the other kicks him swiftly in the back.

''Ow!'' Mike whispers. ''Queensberry rules!''

''Fuck-fine. You're already breaking them.''

-

Erwin peers around the corner of the house and sees that most are doing just as he thought and are following the fight as it continues down the road. He begins clearing up the kitchen, an awful smell reaching his nose before those in the backyard run through the house and to the front yard. 

Hanji runs with them, but what they don't know is that they're the originator of the smell, the entire group running as one to get away from it. Erwin grabs broom and steps out into the backyard, legs spread apart as he arms himself with the white broom with red brush. He looks at the remainder in the yard and swings the broom threateningly. 

He sweeps others out before working in the kitchen, spraying the surfaces and wiping them down before sweeping and mopping the floors. Furniture is fixed as best to his ability and put back in place, the dining sets are organized and the tarp is laid back out across the pool carefully by Erwin. Hanji arrives back and he makes them go over everything again, including checking windows, curtains, cloth, and anything that could be stained or is stained. 

The blond works on filling trash bags with the remaining cans, bottles, boxes, and plastics before setting them outside in the small space between the gate and the house before sweeping up outside around the pool and getting rid of a remaining kid who stayed hiding in the small vegetable garden. Erwin discovers the tool shed, luckily and somehow untouched, and rakes over the dirt of the garden to rid of any shoe prints before going around everywhere there was dirt or mud and flattens it out of prints and evidence. 

Erwin looks up as the front door opens and Mike is nurturing Levi's nose as they step inside, possibly broken once more. 

''Lay on the couch, but don't trip blood on it. Please.'' Mike beckons. Levi sends him a glare, plugging his nose, and sits down on the couch, laying his head back. Hanji immediately brings an ice pack from the freezer and presses it lightly to Levi's nose as the other plugs it and holds the ice against the bridge. 

''You're lucky you didn't do this.'' Levi comments. ''Or I might have had to break your fucking nose in return.''

''Don't worry.'' Mike crosses his arms, dirt caked over his clothes. ''I think you've loosened a few teeth.''

Levi grins as the tallest turns to Erwin. 

''Everyone's out?'' the blond nods, pulling the apron up over his head. 

''Thanks to yours truly.'' Hanji comments. Mike sniffs the air. 

''What is that...''

'' _Durio zibethinus_ ,'' Hanji informs him. ''A few pieces of a Durian. It has a lovely smell of onions dashed with old gym socks. Clears out a house in moments. It tastes wonderful.''

They reach into their pocket and the blonds stop them.

''Please don't pull it out.'' Erwin beckons. ''The house still smells.''

Mike wanders through the house, in awe of everything. 

''There's no one, nothing, no evidence.'' he states from somewhere in the computer room. ''Despite that _fucking smell_ , I think we're good.''

''Your clothes, Mike.'' Levi states groggily. ''You're covered in filth still.''

The other cleans himself quickly and changes his clothing, coming back in pajamas to sit with the others on the couch. They're squashed together, Levi between Erwin and Hanji with Mike on the far right side in front of the television. 

''I noticed the new TV.'' Erwin tells him. Mike nods. 

''Its only used to watch Sopranos and Supernatural.''

''Only shows starting with S?''

Mike shrugs as best he can stuffed in the side of the couch. 

Levi tips his head forward and removes the ice and the tissue. Luckily, he hasn't suffered another break, without bruising, either. There is some dried blood on his face, but its soon cleaned away as they can hear the Zacharias car being pulled into the driveway. The garage door sounds and the group stays rigid on the couch as the door opens and the parents walk in. 

''Mike?''

''In here, dad.'' he says. 

Hanji leans forward for a chip in the bag and bites down on it, cringing heavily when it doesn't crunch.

Levi elbows them as the Zacharias parents walk into the living room and they all turn their heads to them, Hanji included. 

''Chew!'' Levi whispers to them. They do, and a quiet squelching noise can be heard softly coming from their mouth. 

''You four are quiet.'' his dad states, coming around in front of them and picking up the bag of chips. His hand reaches inside and Levi feels Hanji tense before the older man pulls a chip out and bites into it. This one crunches, not squelches. 

''Es riecht.'' he hears Mike's mother.

''Hanji found a Durian.'' Mike responds and leans over the back of the couch. 

''It smells bad but its really good.'' Erwin continues. His mother steps in and Levi waves at her as Hanji does, the woman glancing in between them with uncertainty. She hands Mike a gift present and he takes it. 

'' _Danke Mutter_.'' he holds it close to his chest before she kisses him on the head and pushes his hair from his face. The woman waves at the kids, happy that her house hasn't been trashed before Levi notices the body coming down the hall. Everyone freezes, especially Mike, as the random kid comes wandering out, obviously confused.

Mike's parents turn to the kid as he looks up. 

''Hello.'' his mom greets. ''Who are you?''

''This is Cameron.'' the teens hop over the back of the couch and Mike grips him by the shoulders, steering him towards the door. ''He had brought some things over but was feeling ill.''

''Yeah,'' Erwin opens the door as the kid protests.

''I'm not-''

''Gotta get home, Cameron.''

Levi grips him in the doorway. 

''Say nothing about this.'' he warns and lets not-Cameron go. Not-Cameron stumbles away and they wave. ''You should get that stomach thing checked out.''

''What stomach-''

Levi shuts the door and Mike turns the lock, both turning to face his parents with awkwardly placed smiles. His parents buy it. 

''Happy birthday, _Micha_ ,'' she prounounces it with an odd hush in the back of her throat. ''I love you and wish you best.''

''Thanks mom.''

His father follows his mom down the hall and leaves the four teens in silence. Once the door shuts, they all breathe out a sigh of relief before Mike shoves Erwin lightly. 

''You got all that cleaned up but didn't notice the full fucking senior?'' Mike asks in a loud whisper. 

''I got everything else done!'' Erwin states and then points at Hanji. ''Hanji was supposed to check for everything.''

They look at Hanji and they slowly pull something rubber from their mouth, the boys beside them leaning away as a long strand of drool follows and they spit and sputter. 

''I don't want to know what that is.'' they mutter, holding it up. Erwin pushes their hand back down. ''Anyways, I let the kid sleep. We could make an excuse for him, even if he was in the utilities closet.''

-

Erwin hums happily as they reach the Friday before their Thanksgiving break, looking forward to the flight to Rhode Island where his mother's parents were currently living and would be hosting the family meal and get-together. They'd have two days before they were to get on the earliest flight to the small colonial and seaside town his grandparents inhabited, then three days before school was to start again and everything was going to go back to normal. 

They'd be spending days within Weekapaug, eating, enjoying family company. 

But of course his worries went back to Levi. 

Levi who had gotten drunk once more with him but this time in the seat of Kenny's truck. Levi who had to give the keys up to Erwin to drive them back home, even if he was the one without the license. Levi who droned about wanting more memories and time with his mother, and Levi, the boy who struggled to fit himself into some category. 

He was now something of a story at the high school, having fought at a massive house party with the best wrestler it had ever seen, Mike Zacharias. Less amounts of people tried fighting him after finding this out, especially the tales of Levi drinking down cartons of alcohol at the party. 

Though the call of the home down Clifford Drive was one he wished to pick up after, the blond Levi and Kenny would be doing something nice over that holiday. Something to build between them. 

The last drunken reports from his friend were filled about Kenny starting to work so much and sleep so often that the old man began to not just neglect Levi at this point, but that he was neglecting his own health and that Levi was the one making him food and making sure he took the right medications among his own. 

Erwin doubted that either of them should be ingesting alcohol along with the pills they've both been prescribed to take, but Erwin had to remind himself that sometimes it was simply not is business. 

Even if he wished to make it own. 

The blond listens to his father talk about the classes at the community college as they drive to the jewelers to pick up the watch that had been sent to be fixed only a few weeks ago. Along with fixing the gears within, they had paid extra for it to be fitted with the right frontal decor as it had when his relatives before him owned and wore the watch themselves. 

His father had told him not to worry about the cost of it, only to concern himself with keeping the watch clean and well, unlike himself and his mother before him. 

They pull into the cafe parking lot that's a block's walk from the jewelers and his father unbuckles his seatbelt.

''Papa?'' he asks. The other looks over at him as he begins to open his door. ''What are we doing here?''

His father shrugs, stepping out with a smile. 

''I thought we could do with some coffee and treats.''


	12. Chapter 12

The blond orders a sugared coffee while his father gets his americano. Their baggies and drinks are brought to them and the two sit at the tables outside in front of the windows, watching the road and pedestrians that pass.

''Mm.'' his father hums and offers some of his raspberry tart, which Erwin declines, eating his own scone. ''How was school today?''

''Fine.'' he responds. ''Everyone wanted to get out of there and go home.''

The other nods, biting into his treat before leaning back in his chair and wiping his mouth.

''And your friends?''

''Good, from what I can tell. Mike's family will be hosting a very Austrian/American Thanksgiving dinner for the relatives that arrive from overseas for it, Hanji and their parents are staying home and not celebrating if they don't have to. They did it last year for the first time and didn't really like it like they did Christmas. Thought the two holidays of eating were too close together.''

His father doesn't smile, only nods.

''And Levi?''

''Levi?'' the older man's eyes reach him and Erwin settles back in his chair, placing his drink back down on the table. ''Levi is... Levi. I don't think they have any relatives to celebrate the holiday with.''

''Sad...''

''Is there something bothering you, dad?'' he asks him. 

The older man removes his glasses and leans forward, elbows against the surface of the table as his fingers rake from his eyes to his hair. He pushes his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and uses a single knuckle to push them up, clearing his throat. His eyes look deadly as he looks to his son, hands folded. 

''I know you're sneaking out at night with Levi.'' he says lowly. Erwin's heart drops but he keeps his expression still. ''I know that you two go off God knows where in the dead of night. I know that Levi is still getting into fights, that he's still an issue, and I also know who his uncle used to be.''

Erwin stays silent, only watching the other from his side of the table as his father leans back and gestures to the treats on the surface of the metal.

''This here, this is no way to serve a punishment, and I know that.'' the older man states. ''And you're very lucky that your mother only saw you coming home late one night with Levi only once.'' he holds up a single digit for good measure on his words. ''There are many things we can dish out as punishment, many things we're thinking over as of right now. One of them involves the chance of going to see your grandparents in Rhode Island.''

He presses his teeth together.

''But that would be a punishment on them. I know you were interested in doing sports this winter, and that you wanted to sign up for them, but we're keeping you from those this time, understood?'' he nods. ''The watch, I'm going to keep it in my own possession for a while longer. And you are not, understand? Are not going to be seeing Levi anytime during the rest of this month, or of December.''

''At all?''

''At all.'' His father lowers his hands to the table, watching his son. Erwin swallows, reaching for his coffee and sipping it lightly. ''You're not a child anymore. But you're not going to act like this thinking you can slip under our noses about this. I love you, and I don't want you getting hurt out in the dark during late nights with that boy.''

''You say it like he's a criminal.'' Erwin retorts. His father shakes his head. ''Like he's nothing.''

''I didn't say that-''

''He isn't.'' he states firmly, feeling anger rise in his chest. The older man sends a very stern look his way and Erwin loosens the tension from his back. 

''You've heard the rules you're going to follow. Your mother and I are sorting out the rules for when we go to Rhode Island as well. I'm not going to restrict you from your family time, but you will be restricted from family fun. You're young, I know you want to have fun, have parties. But you're going to deal with the consequences.''

-

''He really said all that?'' Mike asks from the other line. He drops on his bed, phone pressed to his ear.

''Yeah...''

''Shit... I've never heard of you getting into an argument with your father.''

''I haven't had a proper one with him in years.'' Erwin responds, laying his back against the wall his bed was pressed to. ''After the last one a few years ago we've been rather calm with each other I just...''

''You hate it when someone speaks negatively of Levi. I know. You've come at my throat about him before as well.''

''I know, and nearly ruined what we have.''

''I wouldn't go that far.''

''But it was messed up at the time.'' Erwin sighs, crossing his legs. ''I fight heavily for him but every time it seems it winds back to me arguing for his name and Levi breaking some law. I hate having to say it, but I think I was wrong.''

''Which means you want to say that I was right but won't because you have too much pride.''

He only sighs again. 

''I think you're not wrong with only one thing.'' Mike states. 

''What is it?''

''That Levi can change.'' there's silence between them. ''If you're there, I think Levi and his uncle might need someone to help them talk to one another.''

''I'm here-'' he raises his eyes to the window. ''I don't think Kenny has any time for therapy, even if he does have the money. He works constantly.''

''Sounds like his issue.''

''It is. But-''

''Levi reacts badly to situations and thinks he needs to fight and argue the point. Levi needs to, I'm sorry, calm the fuck down and relax at some point. He can't try fighting the world. He'll die trying. That or end up in jail.''

''That's why I try so hard to help him.''

''Erwin there's a point to this that you simply can't.'' Mike tells him, sympathy in his voice. ''There's a point where you'll end up hurting yourself if you haven't already. I mean look, you're being kept from sports where your father always cheers you on, the heirloom is no longer yours until your parents agree to end your punishment. Levi's ignoring your help and not getting the help he needs from his uncle. It can't all land to your shoulders.''

''I can't ignore him for the rest of the school year, Mike!'' he swings his legs over the bed and stands, pacing towards his window. ''That means months of it, of ignoring Levi and the situation I put myself in. He means a lot to me, I can't do any of that.''

He reaches the windowsill and looks down at his parents who are meeting in the garden together to speak. 

''I know, Erwin.'' Mike sighs audibly from the other side. He watches as his mother shakes her head and lowers it to her hand, tired from their conversation. ''I don't know if mentioning anything to Kenny would help either.''

''I don't know either.'' He leans his shoulder against the wall and studies his father's face as he explains words he cannot hear. The sprinklers drizzle water onto the grass behind them, creating a rainbow of light in the clouded air. ''So far he's been nice and friendly, but I imagine there's a side only Levi sees.''

''You don't think that Kenny's... Abusive?''

''No. I don't know!'' Erwin turns away from the window, walking back over to his bed. ''I'm sure Kenny would probably be angry if anyone brought up the idea of family therapy between him and Levi. He looks too...''

''American?''

''There's a better word I'm looking for.''

''Proud?''

''I guess. Proud is the best word. I'm sure he won't want some teens telling him what to do.''

''Its probably why Kenny and Levi have such an uneasy relationship.''

''Among other things.''

''Well all I can say is that some space from Levi might ease tensions, that's all. No more sneaking out at night.''

''That rule should go for you too.''

''Hey hey hey, I'm not the one who's gotten busted.''

''Try living like me for the next few weeks.''

''No thank you! I lived by a small miracle about that party night.''

''Thanks to me. You owe me one.''

''Save it for something better.'' Erwin thinks a moment. ''Are you confirming that I have to live like you for the next few weeks or what?''

''I guess not.'' the blond picks up his water from the table as Mike hoots on the other side, apologizing quickly to one of his parents for the volume of it. ''I'll save it up for something better. It'd have to be something big.''

''Why!?''

''Did you see what I did for you, Mike?''

''Fine, fine.''

Erwin places his glass on the table.

''I think we're both lucky.'' Mike says suddenly. ''The crap we've done, we could be in a lot more trouble.''

He snorts, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

''Only thanks to our charming smiles have we gotten out of such predicaments.''

-

Erwin gets on the flight in the early morning to Rhode Island without seeing or hearing from Levi the entire time. He didn't make any efforts to call him either, did strictly as he was told by his parents and had handed his phone over to them the hour after having called Mike. 

He sits on the plane with the outside still dark, roaming his eyes over the runway sprinkled with different colored lights before raising his eyes up to the airport. Soon they are in the air and flying over Delaware on the route to Providence Airport in his grandparent's state. His parents rest beside him as he watches the sun rise on their trip over to T.F. Green Airport, staring as it grows higher on the horizon. 

The blond is disconnected from anything as they touch down later that morning and go through customs on the way to rent a car. He's as silent as before as the reservation of the car is filled out and they're lead to a Taurus in the vast parking lot that takes them the hour drive from Providence to Weekapaug. 

Hugs and kisses are shared once they arrive to the house on Clifford, his height is compared to his shorter grandparents and they're taken to brunch across the road from the golf course his grandfather frequents. A plate of pancakes and bacon is what Erwin dives into when his stomach growls and his head awakens thanks to the coffee he's been served. He receives his birthday present, a card with cash within, and catches up with his grandparents. 

Golf is taken up often over the time he spends at Weekapaug, but he mainly goes to drive the golf carts.

Erwin is withdrawn from most talks and conversations during their the time in Clifford street, and though there are regular conversations and talks taken between the relatives, he lives true to how his parents had ordered him. 

He is grounded even if he is in another state with his family, there is no getting around it or his punishment. Erwin goes with his grandmother for Thanksgiving preparations and spends his time in the heat of the kitchen where the oldest woman refuses to open any windows. He sets the table and folds the napkins, assorting where the food would sit in the center of the table and making sure it was to his grandparents wishes. 

A letter is sent to Levi's address that evening, and Erwin hopes the other receives it.

-

Time moves on to the middle of December and the blond has been given a few of his privileges back, including contacts on his phone. He speaks with Mike all that evening, though is restrained when it grows to later time. 

Keeping away from Levi is the main course of his punishment, but all he wants is to know how the other is doing. 

News comes as he's vacuuming for the arrival of relatives for the next holidays and causes him to stop. Levi has been kicked out of Kenny's home, for whatever reason, one that he doubts he'll be given any explanation for. 

Erwin picks up the vacuum and instead carries it up the stairs to the next landing to clean, trying to get his mind off of his friend's issues. 

''He's been staying here a few nights.'' Mike tells him that evening over the phone. Erwin sits in the bath, phone pressed against his ear and shifts his legs in the water. ''Sometimes at Hanji's. He goes to shelters and God knows where.''

''Is Kenny trying to teach him something?''

''I guess. Something about responsibility? I know my dad would do the same if it came to it. He doesn't know the level of severity Levi's in, but he understands housing and helping him.''

''So Kenny won't let him in the house no matter what?''

''No, not at all. Not until he 'figures things out' with his nephew.''

''What did Levi do?'' the other line is silent. ''Mike?''

''Something about selling Kenny's medication.'' Erwin's eyes drop and he lands his head against the wall. ''He got good cash for it until Kenny found out.''

''What has Levi told you about it?''

''Said that the old man wasn't even taking his meds, so why should he miss them if he wasn't going to listen to Levi and do what he needed to keep himself alive. Kenny drew the line, but I don't think he wants to go as far as sending his nephew away.''

''It might be what it takes.''

''I know. I don't think Levi wants to face it. But even if Kenny wanted to try, he wouldn't be able to get hold of him.''

''Why not?''

''Levi's constantly on the move. I think its just a threat, but he's talking about going to Missouri for someone named Isabel.''

''Old friend of his before he moved to Virginia.''

''Do you understand how far that drive is?''

''I do. And Levi doesn't have a license.''

''He does now.''

''All the legalities are figured out?''

''Everything was signed and worked out for him, during the time he was starting his drug selling business.''

Erwin sighs heavily out from his nose.

''He knew he'd get caught.''

''He knew he'd be fucked over if someone decided to tell or Kenny got wind of it. Levi's thorough, he's planning a getaway.''

''That's a thirteen hour drive through six separate states, Mike. What's he gonna do to get away?''

''This ugly beige hatchback thing. A Lynx, I think. Back seats don't even connect properly.''

''And he's planning on driving all the way to Missouri in it?''

''If he's that desperate, I guess so.''

Erwin lowers himself in the water, keeping his neck up above the surface as he blows bubbles from his face. 

''Why won't he just accept me giving help, Mike?''

''Maybe he takes it as a sign of weakness.''

His hand sloshes carefully through the water, resting just beneath the surface. Erwin watches as he brings his hand out from under it carefully, breaking the water and the bubbles around them as they attack themselves instead to his thumb and forefinger. 

''I know you can't do anything but worry about Levi, Erwin. But whether he wants your help or not, you need to think of yourself instead. Just once. Bring your attention to yourself and heal.''

''What would I be healing from?''

''Your own battles. I know you have them, I know they revolve around him. Rest for once, okay? Have a happy Christmas and New Year. I'll see you when school starts again.''

Erwin lowers his hand back under the water, watching as it ripples. 

''You too, Mike.''

-

Approximately three weeks after New Years, Erwin receives a call. 

Its from his mother, her words are hurried and she is sobbing. The class has paused as he is called to the door by his teacher, who takes him outside and closes them off from the prying ears of his classmates. Erwin stands, listening in the empty hall of his morning class as his teacher speaks to him, but soon his words fall over deaf ears. 

The blond watches his lips move, but his attention doesn't focus on anything else in that moment. He loses himself, feels himself back up and his shoulders press against the window. His chest aches, and something belonging to it falls into his stomach that feels like a hit to his gut. Erwin stares at the ground for a long moment, utterly stoic before he begins his sights down the hall at the sound of the bell ringing. 

Oceans of students pass and he can only stand there, watching the blurs of bodies pass and meld together. 

His father is in hospital in critical condition, and there is no chance he will be turning back from this. 

Erwin takes in a raggedy breath and lets out a sob, dropping his head and losing his mask.

-

A police cruiser picks him up from the front office since his mother is at his father's bedside, unable to pry herself from him. Erwin pushes his bag into the footwell and drops into the passenger's seat thanks to the graciousness of the officer. His eyes lift to the students watching out front as he closes the door, watching them through the tinted glass.

He doesn't remember the roads or the words the words of encouragement the officer gives him, his attention sways, focus swims and his eyes are watering. 

The hospital he's seen many times passing on roads looks so ominous and foreboding. But he finds himself walking through the doors, asking for his father's name and following the route to the elevators. The officer accompanies him but drifts into the background when Erwin steps out onto the floor. An assortment of doors are open as he heads down the hall, only at a short pace before he finds himself jogging, running, sprinting towards the room number. His heart races and his eyes pour as he slides around the corner and searches rapidly for his father. 

Pushing it open, he stops, stares at the bruising clouding his father's face and the bandages on his head and hands. His father is utterly destroyed before him, barely conscious as his empty eyes search the ceiling for life. His mother sits at his side, holding onto his arm, but he doesn't look to recognize her properly. 

Erwin takes a proper step in, the aching feeling at bay as of now, though his vision is blurred and he can barely breathe.

Another step, this time his left foot before he places his right in front of him. He's afraid. He's close, but he's afraid. Erwin comes to the side of the bed, opposite his mother, and wraps his hands around the plastic handles secured beneath the mattress. His eyes take in the full extent of his father's damage, the large purple bruise across his face, and begins to cry silently, attempting to keep it drowned back and pressed down his throat. 

His father's eyes search the ceiling further before falling over Erwin, where they halt. They search his face instead, look into his eyes deeply before a bandaged hand reaches up in exhaustion. The blond takes it carefully and avoids his father's eyes. He stares instead at the bandages, face curling in pain before lifting his gaze finally to the monitors and the machines, the IV bag dripping life into his father. The older man's heartbeat has come to a normal rate now that Erwin has arrived, and it seems he can recognize him. 

The blond turns his eyes back to him, and his father manages a smile.

-

Mike sits on the Smith couch in the devastatingly silent living room, hands in his lap and head turned towards his friend who stands at the window and stares out into the backyard. Hanji has accompanied him, but Levi hasn't made an appearance. They sit on Mike's right, pressed into the corner of the couch with their hand holding up their chin. 

Erwin's father has been organized for home hospice for the next two weeks, to allow him to die in the comfort of his family and his home. The coffee table has been removed, and the furniture has been pushed out of the way, the recliner's pushed instead to the garage. The living room was empty, cleared for a bed in the middle of it, and Erwin was stuck to simply waiting for the ambulance van to come with his father. 

A knock sounds at the door and he barely lifts his head. Instead, he hears Mike stand and open it, a quiet greeting and the echo of Levi's voice hitting his ears. Levi sounds worried, sounds rushed like he's been running. 

Steps approach the room he occupies with Hanji and a quiet greeting his given in his direction, one he does not respond to. 

His blue eyes stare out across the grass filled with memories and become hard as stone.


	13. Chapter 13

Its the first time he has seen Erwin in weeks, among months. 

He came with the graciousness of Kenny when he finally informed the other of the Smith accident. Though he was still on a very thin line with him, his punishment could be set aside in order for the blond to be seen.

Levi rides his skateboard as fast as he can from his side of the neighborhood to Erwin's, and though he had crashed and skidded onto one leg, he couldn't have been bothered to care. He grabbed his board and ran the length of the street to Erwin's home, collecting himself and knocking. When Mike answered, they shook hands and greeted one another. 

''How is he?'' he asked him gently. 

Mike sends a sad look in the direction of the living room before looking down at where their hands met.

''Broken.''

The other had lead him towards the archway of the living room where Levi turned the corner, spotting the chairs had been removed and the couch pushed closer to the entryway, the coffee table in front of the window instead, where Erwin stood. He'd glanced at Hanji, who stared in worry at Erwin, before lifting his eyes to his friend.

Erwin stayed in front of the window, barely responding as Levi spoke, saying hello gently. 

When he thought he'd said it too gently, the other simply turned and looked at him. He couldn't read the blond's face, or his large blue eyes that were now roaming down his aching arm and down to his leg. 

''You're bleeding.'' is all he says. 

The raven-haired teen stares onwards at him before his eyes slowly turn down to his sleeve where his shirt as been ripped from his contact with the asphalt, down towards his leg where some of the denim had been ripped and skinned over, causing bleeding wounds. Levi gently brushes some of the rocks from his body and raises his eyes back to Erwin, who now stares at Levi's face.

''You should clean it. Before it gets infected.''

Erwin, selfless as usual, even as his father was being brought back for hospice. 

Hanji leads Levi to the bathroom upstairs in silence, preparing cotton balls and wrapping gauze as he pulls his shirt over his head and his pants down. The other is unscrewing the cap from the peroxide bottle and they place it on the counter before turning to wash their hands.

''How long has he been like this?'' he asks quietly. 

''Be specific with your question, Levi. Like what?''

''Reserved like that. Turning his attention away from himself to others.''

Hanji snorts dryly, pouring peroxide over a swab and wiping at his arm. Levi hisses and his arm goes rigid in their grip. 

''With you? He's always put you first and himself second.'' Levi can't help but pull his limb back in defense, the other staring at him with an open hand. ''He cares for everyone, he's selfless.''

''Unlike me?''

''Unlike how he _should_ be coping in this situation, Levi.'' they grip his wrist harshly and jerk it forward, working again on soothing the wounds up his arm. Hanji's jaw clenches as they exhale through their nose, loudly. The scraping on his arm hurts as Hanji continues wiping a dirtied cloth over his wounds. They toss it in the trash can and get another swab, wetting it and touching him with gentler hands. ''He doesn't want to face it, and he'll do what he can to avoid it until it breaks him. He's always been like that, since I met him at middle school.''

Levi watches as they let go of his wrist and instead let his wounds dry, throwing the cloth away. Hanji waves their hand in front of his arm, fanning it dry. 

''But you...'' they begin, stopping short. ''You've been gone.''

''Neither of us have been allowed to see each other.''

''You could have snuck out and climbed through one of his windows in the past week, Levi!'' they say firmly, voice rising in tone. Their brown eyes flick up to him, serious and hard. Hanji doesn't pull their gaze away as they wet his wounds on his leg with peroxide and holds the cotton against it. Levi clenches his jaw and grips the sink, nails curling into the porcelain as the stinging pain echoes through. 

He could have.

''I didn't want to cause us to be apart even longer.'' he tells them. He tries keeping all venom from his voice. ''I did what I fucking could the days he was at school.''

''Days he was at school, the boy says,'' Hanji states, smacking the bottle back on the counter and causing it to dribble some of its contents on the surface. ''Suddenly you sound like the victim.''

''You know I've been at trouble at school-''

''And everyone knows why.''

''Yes, because I made some damn mistakes.''

'' _Some mistakes_.''

''Hanji!'' they glare up at him. ''I'm not here to explain to you that I'm paying for what I've done. To complain. I'm here for Erwin. I know I'd be in deeper shit if it weren't for him, and I know I've caused some pain on his end. But I am not, _am not_ , here to hurt anyone. For once, I'm here to help.''

The other's eyes refuse to soften until they turn their head away and screw the lid back on the bottle. Hanji grabs the roll of gauze and begins wrapping it around his arm carefully, taping it down to just above his elbow before they move down to his ankle and begin wrapping his leg. 

''You're doing better.'' they admit. 

''Hanji...'' they glance up, face hardened but eyes sorrowful. ''I told you. I'm here for Erwin.''

Erwin has put up a stronger expression after they've arrived. Levi rolls his sleeves up to hide the inflicted holes as he comes down the stairs with Hanji in tow, both rounding the couch where Mike has lured him to sit. The blond glances up lightly at them and notices Levi's bandages. 

''Hanji cleaned you up?'' he asks.

Levi nods lightly, Mike making room on the couch for which Hanji takes the spot and Levi sits on the empty floor in front of the cushions. Erwin stares on at the bandages and a flicker of pain echoes through his eyes before he turns his head back to the window and shuts them. He screws his eyelids shut before lowering his head into his hand and Mike places his hand on the other's shoulder, gripping it. Erwin lets out a sob, his friend pulling him back into his neck while the other two move closer.

Mike holds Erwin as Hanji hugs them both, Levi moving into the small space between the arm of the couch and Erwin's body, hugging his arms around him as well. The blond sobs, sandwiched in between his friends while he grips Hanji's sleeve and the stomach of Levi's shirt, wetting the collar on Mike's neck. 

Erwin cries until he's only available to sniffle and stare, mainly towards the empty spot in front of the couch. 

The empty spot turns into a hospital bed with IV drips and an oxygen tank. With the bed comes Mr.Smith, who relies heavily on the oxygen tank to breathe and his wife feeding him to eat. Erwin sits in silence on the couch, staring at the older man as his friends have resigned further back in the room, making space for the nurses and caring individuals to get all that the older man needs inside.

They give him two weeks. 

He only lives three days. 

Levi hears the information from Mike directly, who's barely bothered to get changed from his pajamas that morning due to the sudden news of Erwin's father's passing. It was sometime that early February morning in the beginning week when the head of the Smith household in Virginia passes away peacefully, and luckily, in deep sleep. No more news came from the house on that day of mourning. 

Erwin doesn't come back to school until the following week, where he is groomed and silent, seemingly normal aside from the occasional apologies and grievances given from his fellow students. He stays quiet, reserved, does his work and refuses to speak unless necessary. Levi doesn't expect him to do much in that health class, only sees him staring strongly at the whiteboard where the marks are written, but he continues staring even after the words have been wiped away. 

An invitation is handed to him by the blond that following Wednesday, a peach colored paper with gentle words typed in even softer text. A funeral, for his father. An invitation to the Ackerman's.

For the first time in four months, Levi arrives back at Kenny's properly.

-

Well-attended is the best way he can put the service of Mr.Smith's funeral. The driveways through the cemetery are filled and so is the parking lot out front, a multitude of mourners attending the receptions, a sea of black through the cathedral doors. The pews are filled, a vast audience for the wooden and polished coffin at the front, just behind the podium. A photo of Mr.Smith has been erected, he's smiling, dressed nicely with his hair groomed and his glasses free of the fingerprints Levi had spotted each time he spoke to the man. 

He sees familiar faces throughout the crowds, of course belonging to the closest of family friends, ones Levi knew or knew of. He looks further across, finds familiar faces he's never met before. Ones related through to the Smith family, whom of which stands at the very front.

While words are spoken in the church, Levi watches Erwin. Watches how rigid and stoic he is but he knew how broken and shattered he was within. Erwin only stares as guests give their goodbyes and slowly break away one by one throughout, up until those closest to the deceased follow the coffin out to its burial plot. 

Levi stands back and watches as Mr.Smith is lowered into his grave, slowly before resting within the dirt. Erwin, with clenched hands, brings a flower over the coffin along with his weeping mother. Gifting the deceased with flowers, they step back as the priest completes the eulogy, the blond unmoving as his mother wraps her arms around his shoulders.

-

Erwin's drunk on the floor.

Shit-faced, blabbering, on the floor of the abandoned house at the end of the country road, and his face is very pink. 

''Dead...'' its a constant word that Erwin cannot remove from his vocabulary as he speaks towards Levi. ''He's dead Levi.''

Levi is crouched next to him, leaving the empty cartons of _Bandit Cabernet Sauvignon_ strewn across the floor.  The punishment handed to the two boys was long forgotten, and instead Levi was in place of a proper therapist, or anyone who could provide soothing and healing words to a mourning young man who'd lost his father. 

''I know.'' is all he's able to say. 

''He recognized me.'' its the only optimistic thing Erwin has said in the last month. ''He recognized me before he died. He knew who I was, tried-'' the blond's voice cracks and he hangs his head, digging his palms in his eyes.

He reaches forward slowly, holds Erwin's shoulder and the other drops into him immediately, forcing Levi ass first onto the floor. He lays his arms around him and holds Erwin as he sobs on the floor of the abandoned home, floors and old wood creaking around them.

-

Levi had dragged Erwin up the stairs at the blond's home and at some point fell asleep as he sat beside him on the mattress. He awakes laying over Erwin, the blond with his arm across Levi's back. He blinks a few times before lifting his head, shifting in the quiet of the morning. 

Birds could be heard outside, the sprinkler going with them and quiet steps could be heard taking a gentle lap throughout the house, belonging to Erwin's mother. As his grey eyes turn the blond he lays across, he finds the other's eyes still rather puffy, and his face pale. His chest rises and lowers carefully with his hushed breathing, the only time that the blond seems to be at proper rest these past few weeks. 

With careful motions, he brings Erwin's hand from his chest and lays it instead across the other's stomach, sitting up. The bed creaks beneath him and Erwin shifts lightly, moving his fingers instead to his chest. Levi sits at the edge of the mattress, head and hair hanging as he curls his toes into the carpet.

''Levi?'' Erwin asks hoarsely, with a quiver of fear.

''I'm still here.'' he promises.

He turns his gaze back to the other and the blond reaches out to him, gripping Levi's sleeve with nimble fingers and tugging him closer. Levi shifts to sit where Erwin wants him, but the blond instead wraps his arm around the back of the smaller teens neck and pulls him down to lay with him in a steady grip. 

Levi slowly relaxes against Erwin's chest, hands curled into his own. The blond wets his mouth, screwing his eyes shut after several failed attempts to look up at the ceiling or at his friend. He groans gently. 

''How badly does it hurt?'' Levi asks, shifting his head on Erwin's bicep. 

''What pain?''

''Your hangover.''

''Enough.''

He sits up, prying himself from Erwin's arms and looks down at him. The blond blinks and squints at him. 

''Shut your eyes.'' he orders gently, beginning to stand. ''I'll get you water from downstairs.''

The house is still absurdly quiet, and though the sprinklers have stopped, the birds continue. Levi steps out of Erwin's bedroom and looks down the hall, where the master bedroom is and finds the door closed. Looking down the steps, only a rigid greyness plays out across what used to be life-filled walls and joy. Levi follows the stairs down slowly, checking around the corners for Mrs.Smith. 

He sees her standing by the backdoor, outside and watching the back garden in her robe and slippers. 

The kitchen hasn't been touched in weeks, aside from a wipe-down, or some food to get. Levi walks through it, notices how it seems so un-lived in since Erwin's father died. Even the view out from the kitchen window in front of the sink doesn't look the same, the road seemingly as exhausted as the family. 

The living room couch still hasn't been pushed back into place. The recliners still live in the garage and the coffee table still sits beneath the window. 

Levi stares into the living room before picking a glass from the cabinet and holding under the faucet, turning the handle. He watches as a steady stream of water pours into the glass, filling most of the way before he turns it off again. Levi looks back to the older woman, finding her standing in the same place he'd found her, as rigid as before.

-

He stands from the driver's seat of his ugly little hatchback and shuts the door, sticking the key in the lock and locking it up, though no one would want it or anything within. The strap over his shoulder adjusts the duffel bag he's brought with him, an extra change of clothes, and Levi enters the gym. 

Kenny's truck had been seen outside, so he knew what to be expecting. 

The older man was talking with someone else, only a bit younger than him, with a head of brown hair and a muscled but not brilliant body. When Kenny lifts his eyes, his friend does as well, and Levi ignores the surprise in his glance. 

''This must be him.'' Kenny's friend, the coach, says. 

A slow nod comes from his uncle as Levi pulls the bag from his shoulder and shakes hand with the man in front of him. 

''Levi, my nephew. This is Coach Shadis.''

He gives a nod to the older man. 

''Shadis...''

Shadis looks Levi up and down as they move their hands away. 

''Levi. I've heard lots from your uncle.''

''Nothing good I expect.'' he responds dryly. He finds Kenny's expression humorless and rather angered but turns his attention back to the man in front of him. 

''Well, Kenny,'' Shadis rounds behind Levi and the youngest glances to him, turning his head his direction. ''I think I can do what you've asked me to with him.''

''That's only if he shows.'' Kenny responds, picking his hat from one of the workout benches and lifting it to his head. He smooths his hair back, keeps his eyes steady on his nephew that he hasn't seen properly in the last month. ''Tell Erwin that this place is half price for membership now that I'm paying for your ticket to train with Shadis. Don't take advantage of this situation, either.  I want you to listen to him, to learn something.''

Kenny brushes past and Shadis lets him go. 

''See you Friday, Kenny!''

The other waves and pushes the glass door open, Levi watching him through the stickers across the window before turning his head back to Shadis. 

He stands in front of Levi again, still staring.

''Do you know how to fight?'' he asks. Levi feels his eye wince and the other nods. ''Your uncle told me about your fighting habits.''

''I don't have those.''

''What do you have?''

Levi watches him, turns his eyes instead to his duffel bag and wants to reach for it. 

''Anger?''

He glances up and the older man lifts his chin. 

''I'll work something out with you.''

The working something out lead Levi to being woken that weekend by an early alarm by his uncle, a harmonica the older man fished out from under his bed at some point in the past few hours. Levi rolls over under the blankets, rubs the palm of his hand into his eye and turns over on his side, squinting up at the older man as he steps up on his mattress, blows into the harmonica at a screeching pace, and begins _jumping_ on the bed to get Levi up.

''Rise and shine, fucker.'' Levi sits back and pulls the sheets up to cover his body before his uncle leans down and grabs them, pulling them off. ''You've got a run to get to!''

''What?'' he turns, checks the clock on his nightstand. ''What fucking time is it?''

''Only around four in the morning!'' Kenny hops off, stumbles, and turns around, rolling the ankle he's twisted in his exercise. ''Get up!''

Levi rolls his legs off the side of the bed and sits up slowly, watching the older man. 

''What the hell is this?''

''All part of Shadis's plan for you.'' Kenny blows into the harmonica again and Levi covers his ears, watching as his uncle stalks out of his bedroom and plays his instrument down and up the hall. He takes a big breath of air when he reaches the boy's door again. ''Get up, Levi. I can only use my lungs like that for so long...''

He pulls on sweatpants and a hoodie, grabbing his shoes to follow his uncle outside to the truck. Kenny climbs in but locks the doors to keep his nephew from getting to his seat. He drops his shoulders and looks up through the windows. 

''Kenny what-''

''You're following the truck this morning.'' Kenny tells him. He points his thumb back behind the truck, eyes serious. ''Do it. This'll go by a lot faster if you do.''

He takes his time stretching before Kenny sprays diesel fumes into his face and drives the truck off, Levi starting a meandering jog behind it. The older man picks up pace around the neighborhood and Levi decides to instead slow down, seeing how far he can go before Kenny realizes his nephew isn't behind him anymore. The truck slows...Slows... Then picks up pace and roars around the corner. 

Levi comes to a stop, hearing the engine of the truck start to loosen out through the neighborhood and he sighs, rolling his shoulders with an air of success around him. He cracks his neck and pushes his hands into his hoodie pockets, taking the side of the road down the neighborhood for a walk. He's out there anyways, he'll take advantage of it.

It's until the sound of the engine comes back that Levi stops again, looks over his shoulder, and finds it rounding the corner with his uncle still behind the wheel. He watches as his uncle pulls up, dangerously close but so far Levi has refused to move, and feels the grill pressing into his chest. Kenny watches him with dedicated eyes before the truck suddenly jolts forth, pushing Levi along with it. He catches his footing and looks up in surprise at his uncle before the older man grins, the truck coming forth again. 

Kenny never actually lets it hurt his nephew, he's only urging the younger Ackerman on. 

He does it again, more frequently, and Levi finds himself jogging down the road with an ugly green truck following him with his uncle leaning casually against the driver side window.


	14. Chapter 14

Kenny is still smiling when they arrive home, shutting the truck door and turning to his nephew who is sweating by seven in the morning and breathing heavily. He says nothing to his uncle, or the bloodhound, only kicks off his shoes and moves to go shower.

When he gets out, Kenny has made himself breakfast, but left his nephew to get himself something.

Levi opens the refrigerator door and stops, staring at the collection of junkie health food that is filling the shelves to the brim. He furrows his eyebrows and grabs a bag of spinach out of the fridge, looking over it before reaching inside instead to the all-vegan hotdogs. Levi turns to his uncle and the older man looks over, biting heavily into a piece of bacon. He shoves the things back into their places and searches up and down for the bacon, but finds nothing

Just more health food, along with a blender on the counter with lists of food to make a smoothie with.

''...What?'' he looks to his uncle again who finishes his breakfast and wipes his hands of grease, crunching still as he looks back to Levi. 

''Is there a problem?'' 

''Is there a problem? What the fuck is all this?''

''Diet food.'' his uncle tells him. ''Shadis said it would be good.''

''Kenny...'' he looks back inside. ''You've got to be shitting me.''

''What did I tell you about your language, Levi?'' the older man crosses into the kitchen and leans against the freezer door, looking into the fridge. ''It's supposed to help you build muscle.''

''Is that what Shadis said?''

Kenny nods.

''That's what Shadis said.''

''And now suddenly you're listening to everything he tells you?''

Kenny turns his eyes back to Levi, staring at him firmly.

''Not everything.''

Levi motions back to the state of their refrigerator.

''Then what-'' he grabs the closest bag. ''-is this? Fiber diets from... What?!''

Kenny looks down at the packaging and shrugs his shoulders. 

''I don't even know.''

''Is this part of my punishment too!?'' Levi holds it up and Kenny only leans back against the counter, crossing his arms. 

''I'm helping.''

Levi forces it into the other man's chest and stalks away, heading into his room for his phone and his bag. Kenny stops him in the arch way and Levi glares up at him. The other looms, heavily, with the shadows playing to the effect of his aging face. The crows feet around his eyes look more like crevasses and his lips form a hard line. 

''Get out of my way.'' he threatens. 

''You're not storming out of this house again.'' Kenny tells him sternly. Levi takes a wary step back and the older man steps forth, keeping the distance between them the same. ''I'm tired of you fucking running away when something doesn't go your way. You're living here, you follow my rules. You've been my responsibility for the past few years, you're going to stay my responsibility. That means that we're going to deal with your issues normally.''

''Normally? What? Follow the same rules of the shit you did when you were younger?''

''We're gonna do all the shit to keep you _from_ being like me.'' Kenny takes another step, closer again, but Levi holds his place though his body is stiff. ''I've gone over this with you, Levi.'' he doesn't like how much softer his uncle's voice has gotten. ''I did bad shit, I was a horrible human being. My sister told me she was pregnant and I did what I thought I could to keep her supported during that time, took deals in and around Missouri to visit. I took my jail time, shortened sentence, got out, did my parole. I saw, I learned, I won't be back to that life again. The tattoos I have make me have to re-live it all, when you're not mentioning it. Levi, I do what I can to keep you from living that life. I've seen the harsh side of it, I've been to prison. And with my power, you'll never have to do any of that. But only if you ever _fucking listen_.''

He sticks his jaw out and turns away from the older man, instead quietly moving to his room.

-

The harmonica is played every morning for the next week, getting Levi up for exercise and for school. He isn't happy with it, but Kenny's having fun at this point. He does exercise before school and drives off, coming back Friday afternoon with texts from Erwin. 

The blond needs an excuse to not go with Mike on the Zacharias family trip, and Levi gives one. 

He brings Erwin instead to Fort Chiswell, the blond silent for the duration of the hour and forty minutes it takes to get to their location. Levi turns the car off and pulls the keys from the ignition, turning his head silently to the blond. Erwin is staring, staring at nothing in particular since his eyes have glazed over and pondered the glass in front of him for the past two hours. 

Levi lets out a gentle breath and it captures the blond's attention, the other only giving a flicker of his eyebrows to signify that he did, in fact, comprehend his reality. 

''We're here.'' he says into the silent air. It seems to absorb into the windshield and the felt car seats for a moment before the blond turns his head achingly slow and looks towards the buildings ahead of them. 

Its an ugly, shut down, abandoned shopping mall made to look like a beachside plaza in the center of Virginia. Its roof is an ugly color of peach mixed with salmon and the wooden boards lining the exterior are beige. It still has the neon directory, and the stairs leading to the second level are still connected. 

Erwin doesn't say anything and Levi steps out in a rush, slamming the car door behind himself. 

He leads him over with his backpack filled with food, flashlights for when it gets dark, and alcohol he bought using his new fakes. He comes up to the directory as he adjusts the straps over his shoulders, pressing the tip of his finger against the orange letters that broke away. 

''We're here.'' he taps the letters, looking over his shoulder as Erwin arrives at his side. The blond looks with the same air of silence, mutely, it seems. Levi lowers his hand and instead curls his fingers around the straps of his bag. ''I'll find a way in.''

Levi walks around the building and finds a stained metal door that's been dented down the middle and pulls at the handle. It comes free with a large creaking noise and he peeks inside. Empty wooden bookshelves, concrete floors, and a large sheet of paper taped to the back of the wooden door across the room that still has notes and plans written on it. Levi steps inside and Erwin follows him in, both looking around. The dusty, simply _abandoned_ smell reaches his nose and he crinkles it, stepping in further. 

Something crunches under his foot with the second step inside and Erwin avoids it as they walk in further, Levi looking at the closet space on the right wall before heading towards the other wooden door. He checks the handle before pulling lightly, finding it still gives way and presents an open doorway to his friend. The blond walks forward carefully, peering through at the large open space laid out before them, still with concrete floors and large, wooden, empty shelves. 

Turning to the left as he steps in after the larger teen, he spots a resting bench in the midst of the floor, beside the large glass windows. A glass display case is only a few feet from that, covered in dust with a large mirror behind it. Erwin heads further in as Levi moves onwards towards the left, finding some of the other windows boarded up and covered. There's shattered glass on the floor in front of the boarded windows and Levi reaches up carefully, prying the wood back enough to find the windows broken. He steps over the mess as Erwin reads something on the glass counter. 

''What did you find?'' he asks him. 

Erwin pulls his hand from his coat pocket and follows the imprinted lines on the dust. 

''Someone's name...'' he comments quietly. ''Jessica and... Robert.''

Levi looks down, reading the dates. 

''Hasn't been long since they were here it seems. Or since they began dating.''

The blond turns from that and Levi walks around the counter, finding the cabinet doors open from someone else's scavenging. The glass on his side seems to have been wiped down recently and he keeps that in mind, just in case they were to get caught.

Erwin has wandered into another open space where the once polished wooden floors haven't been ripped up and they still cover the concrete. The blond toes at some of the broken pieces that had been in the process of being pulled off and tries pressing them back into place while Levi examines all of the display lights still hooked into the ceiling but with wires sticking out the back of them. 

A quick glance out the glass secures that the car can't be seen and they were still alone. 

''Hey Erwin.'' he says. The blond wanders out from playing with the wood and Levi points back to the door. ''There's nothing else for us to get in here. Let's move on.''

The next spot they find is filled with store shop signs and random belongings while the stiff white boards connected to the roof hang down and holes display the wires and air conditioning vents within. An attorney at law sign catches his eye, white and gold letters fading from a brown background, accompanied with a bright pink umbrella beside it that still gained some of its color, unlike everything else in there. 

Leather seats with a fine coat of dust, vanity mirrors with the lights still attached, an arrangement of abandoned handbags on the floor with a large five propped up against the wall with no accompanying number. 

He liked these places, not only because of the silence and the peace along with the sense of adventure, but because they made him think. Made him wonder and made him... Open, in a way. He liked them because of the unexplainable feeling that grew in his stomach whenever he searched, the slight excitement for something so deadly silent. 

He's checking on Erwin again when the blond is lightly pushing a wheelchair out of his way, stepping over things to read the assortment of store signs. The origination of the pink umbrella is found along with pink sofas and a large pink sign with cursive writing painted across the front. The blond wheels the spray painted wheelchair back into place after he's finished and moves on instead to the large number five on the wall, stepping over thin sheet metal pieces strewn across the floor. Blue eyes focus and he stops, turning his body to look further at the ground before he crouches and picks up a curved piece, turning it over in his hands. 

It goes to a zero, Levi finds after discovering the pieces came together like a puzzle. He and Erwin moved about the room in a shared silence for the other pieces and fixed the zero, stepping back while a piece off the right side fell to the carpeted floor again. He looks up and finds the blond minutely proud of himself before the other's expression cools once more. 

Levi grabs a poster from the ground, a painted one of a slowly dipping sunset before stepping back outside to the parking lot, leaving the door open for Erwin to follow. The blond is mildly interested, but enough to the point that Levi knows he's still got the energy to keep going, for a little while. His father's death was still hanging heavy in his mind, and though Levi still hadn't received any explanation for the bruising, bleeding, and heavy damage to the older man's brain, he wasn't about to bring it up to his friend. 

Erwin picks up a cabbage patch kid with a smashed head from the parking lot before accompanying Levi once more, the two heading to the next broken, open door beside the still green staircase. There was more broken glass, swept up to the side of the wall with boarded up windows beside them, the door not a door at all but a smashed wooden board for entry. Levi peeks in but only finds that it would take them back into the sign room, so he brings the other closer to the few cement stairs that are coated with more shattered glass, broken from the inside out. 

His shoes crunch over the mess and so do Erwin's as they climb the steps, the blond taking hold of the banister as he follows the smaller teen up. 

The door is boarded up and the broken windows allow them a glance inside the room, drawers, desk chairs, and some more of the roof boards only to be seen. Levi's losing hope in finding something exciting to keep the other's attention to, but its an exploration for a reason. 

Around the other side of the wall, the rest of the windows are found to be shattered as well, the glass yet again smashed from the inside out. He kicks some from where he wants to place his foot and leans in, pulling his chin up to avoid cutting it against the jagged edge of what was left of the window. 

''Few fucking windows that aren't fucking smashed, huh Erwin?'' 

The blond gives a quiet grunt in response and Levi glances at him, finding the other looking over the cabbage patch kid in his hands. Levi continues watching while Erwin pulls the head up and checks it before tossing it to the side, smashing glass through the frame and against the concrete floor where the cabbage patch kid rolls and comes to a stop. 

Levi steps back and watches the rage very slowly vanish from the other's very blue, very enraged eyes. 

They follow the path in front of the abandoned stores to find more broken windows with glass swept up towards the wooden boards with another sheet behind that. Levi strolls past them on his way to find an open door, at least somewhere for them to enter and continue. The stairs, upon closer inspection, were ripped out in most places, leaving them with no true path up to the second level, though he doubted they were even safe up there. The green banisters remained, and looked to be repainted. 

He tries the doors that he can while a loose rain gutter continues to crash against the banisters up on the second level, a constant and irritating rhythm in the wind. 

With further searching, he finds a connected staircase with the wooden steps still rigid and supportive enough to take them up to the second concrete landing. Erwin takes his hand as he's lead up the steps and Levi steadily climbs them, reaching the the next level. The other's hand takes a moment but soon pulls away, leaving Levi to examine the first intact window they'd found in a while. 

The glass of the door is smashed outwards and Levi looks inside, pushing a piece of white cloth from the doorway that used to be a working curtain. There's a broken plastic lawn chair on the ground accompanied with more on the roof and he's quickly losing patience with the place. With nothing but broken and unsafe pathways on either side, he allows Erwin to take the lead. The blond wanders, meanders, doesn't seem to focus on anything so Levi pulls open the next door he can find and finds a dark, ominous hallway with light at the very end. Erwin leans in over his shoulder and stares along with him. 

''Creepy fucking hallway, no one else around, and two teenagers with flashlights.'' he looks up at Erwin. ''Wanna see what's at the other end?''

There's a flicker, _something_ , in the other's eyes and they begin down the passageway. 

It isn't that intimidating, but he does expect someone to jump out at them, or something to go wrong. There's a single chair at the end that Levi _very much does not like._ Erwin is the one to open doors, all three of them that line the center, two on the right and one on the left. They step inside the first room which feels more like a small warehouse that has more signs and random items strewn within. Levi sees basketball hoops and microwaves, more shattered glass, with store signs and restaurant signs. He picks a banner for an old Italian restaurant off the floor, looking over the home made food and the overly lit photographs of breadsticks and tomato sauce. 

He drops it on the ground with a small clatter while Erwin kneels beside a long blue sign that says _TOYS Unlimited_ , with a smiling key at the front end. A _Florsheim_ sign lays on white boards beside it, crooked, and a little cracked. The paint still holds strong despite the conditions it sits in, the blond wiping dust from the side before wiping his hand on his jeans. Levi steps over another microwave and glances at a purple sign with flavor's written neatly on the front. Its only paper, but a great deal of effort was put into perfectly articulating the letters and spacing them, up until pineapple at the bottom where its squashed and restrained. 

Levi picks a ball up from the ground, a small rubber one, and tosses it at the back of Erwin's head. It bounces and comes back to his hand, Levi catching it. The blond glances over his shoulder in question before looking ahead once more, the smaller of the two throwing it again. Erwin gets hit once more and turns around quickly, smacking the ball out of its line of fire when Levi throws it the final time. The raven haired teen snickers and walks past, Erwin shoving him lightly. He struggles to step over the signs and fumbles, causing some to crash down and can hear a noise resembling a laugh from behind him. 

They hear a buzzing in the distance, a car horn on the freeway not far from them as they walk further down the hall. Levi steps into the door on the left side, luckily the final one, and shoves the door from its stuck position. He steps in at an angle and looks up, finding bathroom doors painted over. 

The men's is dark blue with black writing distinguishing what gender it goes to. The ladies is a lavender color with little decorations down the side and nice handwriting on the front. He looks inside and steps out of Erwin's way when he feels him pressing against his back, looking instead at the wall ahead of him. Its half white, half a wine red color while the wall beside it still has the wooden lining. The counter is dusty and trashed, the cash register on the ground. The only paper to come from it is the roll of receipt paper that comes from the mouth and is strewn across the floor. 

Magazines and pieces of concrete are strewn around, some of the magazines dating back four years. Levi opens the front of People magazine and closes it quickly when a beetle crosses the page. 

Erwin is having fun looking at tapes on the floor and the awful painting across the white shelves that tries to give the impression of a rose wall. Instead, it looks like bloody murder with nice green vines at the bottom. A Virginia issued Department of Health certificate is still framed and hung up, with the signature at the bottom. Its in the middle of the shelves, hanging off of a strong nail with it untouched since whoever owned it left it behind for so long. 

It was a mess inside, but the certificate received respect.

He brushes past Erwin behind the counters and shines his flashlight into the darkness, finding sinks, refrigerators, and weak metal shelves. Stools are thrown over and some of the cabinets that had once been nailed to the wall now sit instead on the ground, face down, with their unpainted backsides revealed. Levi crosses the floor, breaks more glass beneath his foot, and finds a mess of mustard and ketchup bottles, ones he'd only seen in diners. He picks one up as Erwin audibly enters the dark with him. 

The other's flashlight clicks on and the light hits the wall behind Levi before flowing over the light grey paint towards the sinks. The drainer is still filled with plates, cups, silverware. Beside it there's a bucket of Country Crock butter, luckily empty and used to hold towels in. Erwin examines the plates, the cups, the plastics in the drainer beside them. The trays and obvious personal belongings before he shines his light up the wall towards the cleaning supplies on a standing shelf. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The only things they find next are a pair of children's roller blades, an assortment of dusty, mildewy clothes, more furniture, and mountains worth of broken glass. They're sitting on the top level where the safety banister has broken away with their legs swinging. 

Erwin is watching the freeway in the distance while Levi ruffles around in his bag, fishing out food. He smacks a bag of Dorito's into Erwin's chin and gets out a package of buffalo chicken he bought from Vons on his way to pick up the blond. He sets it between them and rips the sticking paper off before opening it up. His mouth waters at the smell and he lets Erwin take first bite before digging in himself. 

''How have things been at home, Levi?'' Erwin asks gently. 

Levi wipes his mouth of sauce and reaches into his bag for the bottle of ranch he'd brought along with himself from the house. He shrugs his shoulders and responds,

''Kenny's got me doing some fucking boxing exercises with this coach named Shadis.'' he sets the bottle down. ''Wakes me up at four in the morning to go _running_ 'round the goddamn neighborhood with his _shitty fucking_ harmonica... With _health foods_ even.''

Erwin breathes out a gentle laugh and reaches back to the box for more chicken.

''Are you retaliating with Doritos and Vons chicken?'' he nods and Erwin takes a bite, licking the sauce from around his lips. 

''I'm not that important... What's going on at home?''

The blond continues eating quietly for a couple moments until his swallows, chewing on something in the back of his mouth with the other half of his chicken still pinched between his index finger and thumb. 

''Mom's... Working it out...'' he tells him. ''Dad's job didn't earn as much as hers, but not having that additional income is really taking a toll... She started to realize that she was drifting away from me and now she wants to do family therapy.''

Levi looks down at his feet that hang from the height and looks back up quickly as he gets a dizzy feeling from looking down at the concrete that looks so far below. 

''Do... You want to do family therapy with your mom?''

''She's the family I have left, Levi. Her parents are in Rhode Island, dad's parents came from Michigan for that week and a half to keep us company through the processions of the funeral and to see their son buried. Cousins, aunts, uncles...'' Erwin caught himself before he trailed off too far. ''Dad's death has fucking ruined me, but at the same time I want to live up to what he was.''

He looks up at Erwin and watches the other wipe his eyes quickly with the back of his hand. Levi watches as the other's eyes continue tearing up, his voice cracking when he talks again. 

''I don't want to go to therapy, I didn't think I'd need therapy. But my mom wants to, she thinks it'll keep us together as a family if we do it and all I want to do is make her happy. I want to be happy but my dad... _I just want my fucking dad back_ , Levi. He's what kept us happy. I could talk to him so easily, I shared everything with him. Its weird, but he was my first best friend.''

''It's not weird.'' he promises quietly, but he's not sure Erwin heard him. 

''Mom wants to make us better by going to a therapist, a counselor, a... Psycho-analyst. Some grievance specialists. And it would mean more of the money going to them, money she's already working hard enough to earn. And I know we have money in the bank, money saved for a situation like this, but does it really have to go to that? Do we really have to talk to a stranger for weeks on end with the hopes it heals us from mourning dad's death? And the fucking doctors. Fucking doctors from the hospital told us he was stable. Told us he'd be able to communicate in no time. Four fucking hours and they told us that he was too unstable to do more than move his facial features, and then suddenly he was still bleeding from the brain, which meant another surgery that didn't work. Dad couldn't remember who he was, where he was, what he was doing...'' Erwin sniffs and takes in a big breath, trying to quiet himself and suppress the emotions making themselves known.

Levi watches his friend wipe his eyes for a moment longer before pulling his sleeve down and curling it within his fingers, lifting it to Erwin's eyes. He wipes his friends tears away and Erwin lowers his head down onto Levi's shoulder. He places his hand on the other's back and listens to his friend sniffle further.

''Erwin you... You're allowed to cry.'' he tells him with a sympathetic tone.

''No.'' the other ground out, clearing his throat. ''I've cried too much.''

He looks back at the freeway, seeing a big rig lug a long trailer with red paint along the side.

''I think in this thing you're in that you can cry as much as you want.'' he looks down at Erwin, finds the other staring off at the mountains in front of them. ''I lost my mom a few years ago-''

''I know.''

''I know you do, let me finish.''

''Sorry...''

''I lost her a few years ago and pushed away all of my emotions. I never mourned her, or... You know, gave any attention to the fact she was really dead. And I did that for months, nearly two years before I really snapped. But snapping like that meant I was violent, I was angry, I was rude and could have easily gotten my ass beat if I wasn't careful. Kenny was on the butt end of my tantrum, listened to me fucking yell, fucking shout the house to the ground. I woke up the next morning with headaches and my throat hurt, I lost my voice. I couldn't look Kenny or my neighbors in the eye for weeks after that. I don't think you'd be violent but there are... Other ways you might end up badly. Hurting yourself. Or others.''

Erwin goes over his words for several moments.

''I don't want you to sink into a bad place to that level.''

The blond shuts his eyes and exhales almost silently. Levi looks down at his toes and feels Erwin shift to wipe his eyes again.

''I guess I'll go to therapy with my mom... Fun family bonding.''

Both of them laugh gently and Erwin makes no motion to move, only looks down at his hand and pops the rest of his chicken in his mouth.

''What else has Kenny done?''

Levi sighs, Erwin sitting up from his shoulder and chewing his food.

''I guess I've exhausted my complaints about him.'' Erwin snorts, picking another piece of chicken from the package and Levi follows. ''He's working a lot.''

''That's good.''

''Getting drunk.''

''You do too.''

''So do you.''

''I won't deny anything.''

Levi leans back on his elbow and rips the chicken apart with his teeth. They sit in a comfortable silence for several moments before Erwin speaks again.

''Levi?''

''Hm?''

''I want my dad back.''

''I know.'' he sits up again but Erwin pulls into himself more, looks over the empty parking lot. 

''Why do you bring me to abandoned places?'' the blond asks. ''First that house, then here, nearly two hours from home.''

Levi shrugs, wipes his hands of sauce on the concrete beside him. 

''I like abandoned places. Ignoring the occasional others that come to search around, its quiet and peaceful. You've never complained about it.''

''I'm not complaining. Just asking.''

When the sun is far below the horizon, they climb the stairs back down, Erwin carrying the package of chicken under his arm.

''Did it make you feel any better?'' Levi asks him as they turn to reach the next set of stairs.

''Coming out today?''

''Yeah... And breaking the glass earlier.''

Their feet fall onto the next steps.

''Coming out today did make me feel better. And breaking the glass... I guess I felt a bit better afterwards.''

They reach the concrete and Levi looks around, only seeing headlights on the freeway and the slight glint of the car through the trees. He adjusts the straps over his shoulders and looks up at Erwin as the other reaches the bottom step. 

''There's enough windows here.'' he tells him. Erwin shakes his head directly afterwards.

''You can't take on more property damage, Levi.''

''But you can do it.''

''Doesn't mean I should. There are probably cameras everywhere.''

''Don't be so paranoid.'' Levi looks around and picks up a rock, tossing it to Erwin. The blond captures it and presses it to his chest as the smaller man points to the glass. ''Go on. Throw it.''

''I can't...''

''Practice your pitching.''

''Baseball is over.''

''Doesn't mean you can't still do it. Go on.'' Levi motions to the glass pane and Erwin glances at it before moving back a bit, dragging shattered glass under his foot.

''Levi, I shouldn't.''

''Doesn't mean you can't.''

Erwin looks back at him with stern eyes before dropping his shoulders. The blond lifts his gaze back at the glass, staring at their reflection. Levi crosses his arms before Erwin lifts his foot and his arm, throwing the rock in a blur. 

The rock bounces off and comes back, hitting Erwin in the stomach. 

Levi's eyes widen and the blond twirls, holding his side with a long hissing of pain.

''What the fuck!'' Erwin shouts. 

He steps forward, trying to help him, and the blond continues moving. Levi walks with him, arms open like he's going to give him a hug but he grabs him and forces the blond to sit on the steps. Erwin leans back and lays down, lips drawn back and teeth gnashed together. 

Levi pulls Erwin's shirt up and checks the wound, finding the rock has scraped the blond's skin. There were only pin pricks of blood, but it was still hurting the blond.

''What does it feel like?'' Levi asks. 

''Like a cheese grater!''

He grabs for his bag and pulls out his water, unscrewing the cap to pour it over Erwin's wound. Erwin calms and eventually just begins looking at it, holding his shirt up above his nipple and staring down at his stomach. Levi leans back on his heels, fanning the blond's scrape.

''I wonder what the glass is made from now.'' Erwin comments.

''Bullet proof shit.'' he blows cool air on it with his lips pursed before returning back to his stance before. ''Probably got sick of people trying to smash the windows.''

He looks up at Erwin and finds the other dressing himself with a begrudging smile.

Erwin pulls his shirt back down, wincing, and follows Levi halfway down the pathway before the smaller of the two uses his elbow to break some of the already broken glass out of the frame. Erwin stops, watches and joins Levi, the two breaking the rest of the glass out. The blond picks up pebbles and Levi does as well, the two of them throwing and smashing glass together. 

Its an orchestra of shattering and supportive yells until blue lights flicker in the background.

Levi halts mid-throw and Erwin stops in his stooping to raise his head up. Both are deadly silent as they watch the lights and the sirens follow down the freeway behind a rushing car instead. He drops his rock and grabs Erwin by the back of the shirt, helping him stand.

''Lets go.'' he tells him.

They get back in the car later and Levi drops his bag in Erwin's footwell while the other places the chicken package on his lap. 

Sipping cheap beers and eating chicken, they drive the nearly two hours home, being stopped for longer due to a car accident caused by the car that had tried speeding away. Levi leans back in his seat in the traffic and stares at the red lights ahead of them while Erwin sips the rather nasty corner store beer before a cop can be seen. He smacks Erwin's tricep and the other stashes the alcohol under the seat, covering it with Levi's backpack and covering the bag with his legs. 

Levi doesn't move from how he's resting behind the wheel, only touches Erwin gently so he calms and looks up as the officer shines a light in through the window, tapping on the glass. Squinting, he uses the handle to roll the window down and greets the officer.

''You two look rather young to be out so late.'' the officer comments. 

''We got caught up.'' he responds, covering his eyes from the light. He can just barely see the figure of the officer nod. 

''What happened up ahead officer?'' Erwin asks innocently. 

The light turns to the blond's face and he begins squinting himself as Levi rubs his eye, turning his head to look at Erwin. 

''Drunk driver ran from a DUI. Crashed into a broken down car on the side of the road. No one knows if anyone's dead or not.'' Levi wipes his mouth slowly with the back of his hand, trying to get the smell and taste of alcohol from his throat. The traffic begins to pick up but he keeps his foot steeled on the brake, as much as he wants to press down on the gas pedal. ''You two get home safe.''

''We will, officer.'' Levi promises, clearing his throat and beginning to roll up the window. ''Have a nice night, sir.''

He finishes rolling the window up and continues on in a slow pace, watching the cars ahead. The mix of lights flashing causes him to squint again, the lights reflecting off the mirrors and the windows. Erwin gasps suddenly and Levi looks up in worry, looking out the passenger side window.

The hood of the car he'd seen speeding from the cop earlier is completely folded, the windshield beyond shattered. The back of the car he'd hit had been folded up as well, the back windshield broken too. Glass had been swept away, and Levi could see bits of the fabric of a shirt on the glass where the driver must have been thrown out of, and into the back of the other car. Paramedics worked on the side with the others that were injured, and one could just barely be seen doing CPR on one of the bodies.

Levi rolls the car past behind the others and looks to Erwin's face, that's been twisted into horror. 

The blond pulls his eyes from the crash with haste and looks instead at the dashboard before screwing his eyes shut, a defense against whatever he had seen in his own mind. Levi reaches across and gently touches Erwin's wrist, dragging his fingers lower to the hand that grabs him earnestly.

''It's okay.'' he beckons softly. ''Erwin, its okay.''

Erwin is shaking lightly even through Levi's caring words.

''That's what he must have gone through.'' is all the blond says as Levi continues his calming and relaxing words.

It gets significantly better when they get a distance away and continue home, Erwin coming to a calming breathing pattern. Levi feeds him chicken and soon the blond takes over for himself, eating silently pressed against the window of the car. Erwin ignores the alcohol until he gets home, where the hatchback pulls up in front of it with a jittery stop and he picks the bottle off the ground, looking over the grey sides before setting it back in the footwell. 

Erwin drops back against the seat and Levi watches him, wrists folded over the top of the steering wheel as he leans forward in the seat, chest nearly pressed against the horn. The blond lays his head against the headrest and lets out a long sigh.

''Sorry for earlier.'' he says.

''Don't be.''

''Thanks for taking me out today. I'm not sure I could've dealt with camping this weekend.''

''Of course.''

''I'm probably disappointing Mike.''

''Maybe, but you can make it up to him. You're good at that.''

Erwin gives a brief smile before it vanishes again as he lifts his head. He unbuckles his seat belt and clears his throat gently, opening the car door as his other hand fishes the unopened bag of Doritos out from its place between his feet. He holds the red bag up.

''Do you want these?''

Levi shakes his head.

''Keep 'em.''

''You're sure? Even though Kenny has spinach and kale waiting for you at home?''

He smiles and nods.

''I'm sure, Erwin.''

The blond nods and gives another brief smile before stepping from the car and waving. He waves in return and watches him until the blond reaches the door, Levi looking down at the empty box of chicken coated with sauce on to the beer bottles in the footwell and his backpack with the poster peeking out the zip. 

He rolls his neck before sliding his hands down the sides of the steering wheel and curling his fingers around it. Levi drives back home and pulls the car up to the front door, pulling the keys out and stepping from it. He shuts the door and locks it before hearing something, to which he raises his eyes and sees Erwin riding a bicycle full speed towards him.

The blond plants his feet on either side of himself to slow the bicycle as he presses his fingers against the hand brake and suddenly steps off, gripping Levi and kissing him. Levi is pressed back against the car where he doesn't know what to do with his hands, with his arms, or his lips or his tongue.

All too soon the blond is riding away again and leaves Levi in the center of the road with no clue as to what truly happened.


	16. Chapter 16

He gets inside and is happy Kenny is only there to scold him for getting home late, not for witnessing his meeting with Erwin outside the house. Levi removes his shoes by the door and has already thrown the alcohol bottles away and stashed what remained, along with removing any evidence from the car, aside from the empty plastic box under his arm. Levi walks past Kenny and into his bedroom, shutting the door. He tosses the box on the surface of his table and drops himself on the bed, letting out a sigh.

Levi hears the harmonica the next morning and gets out of bed with an aching headache, takes his pills dutifully, and heads out for the morning run. 

He hears the harmonica for the next three weeks, three ear-splitting weeks of March into April, each of those days Erwin doesn't give him a straight answer on what happened that evening in March. Erwin leaves for Virginia beach with his mother and the Zacharias family during spring break and it leaves him alone with Kenny and the Zoë family, who are too excited to meet Kenny like the Smith's were. 

Its some big family barbecue filled to the brim with Romanian's where Kenny entertains them and Levi lays across Hanji's bed upstairs as Hanji stares down through the window at the ground below.

''Has Erwin spoken to you about anything?'' Levi asks them. Hanji coughs at the inhale of their joint and waves their hand in the air, Levi turning his eyes over to them. 

''He talks about his mom, therapy, and his feelings on his father's death. He does with all of us, Levi. What's the issue?'' Hanji's eyes zone in on him and Levi looks back up at the ceiling, in the process of being painted to constellations. 

''Nothing.''

Hanji takes a big inhale before crossing over from the window, handing Levi the joint. He pinches it between his fingers and watches as they plop down.

''Yeah, right.'' they say. ''What's wrong?''

''Really, nothing.''

''Come on,'' Levi rolls his eyes. ''You're always complaining about something. Not even anything with Kenny?''

''Aside from that awful harmonica, the health foods, and training with Shadis?'' Hanji looks hopeful and in that moment he nearly tells them. ''No. Nothing.''

Hanji's eyes droop and they take the joint back, turning away from him. 

''What else did you want to hear from Erwin, then?''

''Nothing.''

''Not like I'd tell you.''

''Why not?''

Hanji shrugs their shoulders.

''I'm not in the mood.''

He sits up and socks them in the shoulder, pulling his legs over the side of the bed and pressing his toes into the carpet.

''Since when are you not in the mood to tell me something?''

They don't respond and he drops his shoulders, hanging his foot off the side of the bed.

''Fine.'' they perk up. ''But you're not telling anyone. And you cannot act weird around Erwin, either.''

If he could tell anyone, he could tell Hanji.

-

Erwin strolls down the boardwalk with Mike beside him, the larger teen eating a popsicle even though it was foggy and cold that morning in front of the Hilton hotel. He sees the statue that Mike had spoken about the entire drive to Virginia Beach and they come to stop in front of it. 

It's Neptune, holding his trident and a turtle in the other hand. Multiple types of fish were connected to the base of the statue by sandstone rocks along with a large octopus on the left side. They come to stand in front of it and Erwin stares up at the long beard of the God.

''Was he Greek or Roman?'' Mike asks. 

''You're the one taking mythology.''

''Just tell me.''

Erwin turns his eyes away from the statue for a quick glance at his friend before looking back up at the octopus on the side.

''Roman. They renamed him from the Greek God.''

''I know. Poseidon.''

''You should really know all of this. How are you going to pass your finals?''

''With flying colors, jackass.''

He breathes out a laugh and turns his attention back to the statue. Mike admires it along with him, taking in how much bigger the statue truly is. 

''How tall is it?'' Mike whispers. Erwin shakes his head slowly.

''At least... 30 feet... More...''

''I'm scared to get too close...''

It made him look like a God, towering over the two teens. When they finally pull their eyes away from it when Mike decides they need to go to the play structure just to the left, Erwin looks over the two dolphins that accompany him before following his friend. 

Mike throws his trash away accordingly and climbs up the slippery slide onto the top level of the play structure, hooking his arms over the banister to look out over the water. Erwin takes the steps up and comes to Mike's side, looking back at the statue of Neptune before leaning against the plastic wall.

''How are things going with therapy?'' Mike asks.

''Fine.'' he turns his head back to the waves. ''Mom's happy I've at least agreed to it, that we're going together.''

''The ride over was... okay?''

He nods.

''We survived.'' he laughs dryly at his own joke before biting his lower lip. Erwin turns to face the waves fully and lowers his chin to his hand. He knows Mike is watching him. 

''That's how...''

''That's how he died. A car accident when he was hit full speed on the road by a speeding car. He was adjusting his seatbelt and the car swerved.'' 

It wasn't entirely the other driver's fault, and that's what angered him the most.

''I saw a car accident the other day with Levi,'' he informs him. ''The hood was folded and so was the back of the other car. The drunk driver of the car had gone through the windshield and into the back glass, thrown through. He died on impact but... My dad didn't. He crashed like that, Mike. He suffered through it without being able to die remembering his name.''

Mike continues watching him before his green eyes go back to the waves.

''You were right when you said he remembered you.'' Mike tells him gently. It stings something in his chest. ''Your father _was_ scared, Erwin. He was. But when you showed your face, he calmed down, I saw it. It was obvious on the heart monitors. He knew who his son was, he knew who you were. I think you gave him peace.''

Erwin stands straight and presses his palms firmly into the plastic steering wheel connected to the wall, swallowing thickly.

''Early that morning I woke up.'' he starts, Mike giving him silence. ''I woke up and wanted to go downstairs to check on him. It was four am, I went down the steps, the cat was laying on his bed and mom was still asleep beside him. I came to his side, took his hand as he slept, and it didn't feel right. He was gone, I knew it, and I was calm, Mike. I shouldn't have been so calm.''

''Most times, grief doesn't come until after, or at least long after.''

''How do you know?!'' he turns his head sharply to the other and Mike stiffens. 

''My mother lost her grandmother, a woman who felt more like a mom to her than her own. She found her grandmother in her chair, having fallen asleep, and knew she passed away. She informed her mom, helped the body sit up straighter, and called the necessary people to put her grandmother to rest. She didn't feel grief until afterwards, because at that point it was practically a release for her grandmother. After a few weeks, it came on to her properly, it hit her, and she began the grieving process. You knew your father had been released from whatever pain he was going through.''

Erwin looks at Mike through blurred vision and releases the tension in his shoulders, looking out to the waves again. 

His friend puts an arm around his shoulders and holds him close. 

''You're not a bad person for not breaking down crying the exact moment you realized he was gone, Erwin. You're not a bad son for letting your dad pass on to wherever he needs to go.'' he swallows and looks down at his feet, shutting his eyes and Mike rubs his back with care. ''You reacted humanly. You're doing the same now. Emotions are emotions, feelings are feelings, and reactions are reactions. You're no less human than anyone else, Erwin. I know you feel, but you have to convince yourself that you do.''

They stay on the damn and slippery play structure for the next hour, talking, getting things out, and finding a clear line of communication. He's happy he's got Mike in his life, but there are some things he is too afraid to share just yet.

-

''What!?'' 

He steps up after Hanji and clamps his hands over their mouth.

''What did I say?!'' he asks.

Hanji raises their hands and pushes his away from their lips.

''He-'' the look to the door and quiet their voice, turning big and skeptical brown eyes back to Levi. ''He didn't...''

Levi drops his hands and his sides and furls his fingers to fists.

''He did...''

''He didn't.''

''Hanji...''

Hanji takes off their glasses and wipes their eyes dramatically.''

''Dear oh dear, I thought I'd be the only one.''

''Only one what?''

''Only queer in the group.''

He clenches his jaw.

'' _I am not a queer_.''

Hanji waves their hand around in dismissal.

''I was referring to Erwin.'' they skip happily back to the cushions laid out at the window and sit down, hovering the joint around their lips. ''He really hasn't said anything about it since?'' he shakes his head and slowly lowers himself back on the mattress, hands furled over his knees. ''Hm... I haven't seen anything out of order about him. If you ignore the... Grieving.''

Levi nods and Hanji squeals with delight again. 

''I told you,'' he stands again and approaches them. ''You can't tell Erwin I told you this.''

''I know, and its so disappointing.'' Hanji leans against the wall connecting the window and crosses their leg over their knee, an obvious stance to tell Levi he was going to be questioned. ''Did you like it?''

He freezes, even as he tries leaning against the wall. His cold eyes move back to Hanji.

''What?''

''Did. You like it?''

''No. He tasted like beer.'' he turns his eyes out the window.

''I've heard the girls say he's skilled.''

''Shut up.'' he scoffs and looks out the window at the barbecue below. ''As if it'd matter to me.''

''Hmmm, never know.'' they sound exceedingly teasing and he rolls his eyes back to them. ''I'd be happy if Erwin Smith, prized athlete and intelligent, handsomest boy of the high school kissed me. _Cause he's so cute!_ ''

''God,'' he shudders. ''You sound like the fucking girls he chases after.''

Hanji laughs and puts their feet up. 

''I have to listen to them all through class. The bus too. Anyways, if you don't care, you don't have to be so defensive about being called a queer.''

''I'm defensive because I'm not. I thought queer was bad anyways?''

They shrug. 

''It's gotten more accepting. Faggot is the word we don't like. Queer is more broad, rather than just saying gay. It includes everyone.''

''How much is everyone?''

'' _Lots_.''

Levi looks back outside.

''I'm not a queer.''

''There wouldn't be anything wrong with that.''

''It doesn't matter, Hanji.''

''I'm just saying. You could be a happy queer. A gay queer.''

He looks back at them sternly.

''Stop.''

They quiet and their shoulders droop along with their bottom lip.

''Why are you so sensitive about it?'' his eyes roam over the ground outside and land on Kenny, who's getting drinks out of the cooler and handing them over to the guests of the barbecue, some seemingly afraid of him and others more gentle. He guesses he stares too long because Hanji leans over and suddenly says, ''Ohh...''

He moves away from the window and sits back on Hanji's bed, laying back to look up at the ceiling again. The other moves a bit before suddenly they're coming into view and they drop down beside him, placing their chin in their hands as they lay on their stomach.

''Is he homophobic?'' they ask. Levi just shrugs.

''Not obviously.'' he tells them.

''So you don't know.''

''I know enough about men like Kenny.''

''Not every man like Kenny wants to try to fuck every pussy around them, Levi.''

''But he did.'' he tells them.

''Sounds more like a legend.''

He shuts his eyes and presses his hand to his forehead as Hanji shifts more on the mattress, laying on their side to face him better.

''What was he before your guardian?''

Does he tell Hanji about the drug dealing, the biker gangs, the leather jackets and amounts of cocaine? The jail time, his uncle's prison sentence, the parole?

''Biker.'' he says simply and drops his hand, opening his eyes again. ''He was in one of those real movie-like biker gangs, but with less... Coolness.''

''More grease and ugly old guys?''

''Guys with their own cocks up their asses.''

'' _Nice_.''

He glances at them before continuing. 

''He's explained his life to me a few times, does it so he scares me away from ever getting myself involved with the police and prison. Told me he'd stick up liquor stores in the beginning, maybe run drugs, then started doing drugs. Cocaine, hard shit. Started running the drugs, started sticking out more as a known name. Became a road captain at some point, snorted things off of any surface he could find and took what he wanted when he wanted it. He doesn't sound like the type of guy to want to fuck dudes unless he's trying to fuck them up or is trying to get a point across.''

Hanji is very quiet, which brings his attention over to them. They're staring with wide eyes.

''Your uncle sounds cool!''

He tries sitting up but is promptly pulled back down on the mattress by his collar. 

''Ignore what I said.'' they tell him. ''Have you ever tried talking to him about it?''

Levi raises his eyebrows before one drops in a harsh angle towards his nose. 

''Talk? To Kenny?'' Hanji nods. ''About being gay?''

''Well, maybe not being gay per say...''

''Hanji I don't even talk to him about the air conditioning, why would I talk to him about... About feelings?!''

''You've never tried?''

''No!'' he sits up and Hanji comes with him. ''Why would I want to?!''

''Because he's your uncle.''

''No.''

''He loves you?''

Levi laughs.

''Yeah, right. Because he really shows his love to me.''

''Maybe it was a bad time for him to become a parent-''

''And maybe it was a bad time for my mom to fuck off to North-whatever the fuck it is for work and leave me behind with my ex-convict uncle who only had recently gotten out of jail and managed to lie his way into taking care of me and got drunk and high and ignored me any chance he got! And maybe I don't want to talk to him about my fucking emotions because of the weeks of neglect I received versus the weeks of sudden affection he wanted to give me!''

Hanji stares up at him and its only then does he realize he stood up during his yelling. He tries calming his heart and his breathing, but everything is moving too fast. 

''He neglected you?'' they ask gently.

Levi storms past the bed and throws the door open, hearing them beckon for him to come back. He says nothing as he stomps past other visitors and grabs his things, throwing the front door open and slamming it behind him. He hears Hanji's voice as he jumps onto his skateboard, pushing himself away.

-

They're eating lunch in the hotel when its mentioned that the weather is hot enough and nice enough outside to do what they came for; play in the waves and the ocean. They finish their food and head to their rooms to change, Erwin applying sunscreen to himself before trying to exit without his mother truly noticing.

''Erwin?'' he exhales in despair and pulls his hand from the doorknob, turning to face the older woman. She approaches him and picks up the can of sunscreen. ''You've put it on already?''

''Yes, mom.'' he tells her.

''Don't give me attitude.''

He steels his jaw.

''I'm not.''

She looks at him sternly and Erwin rolls his tongue around in his mouth, anger bubbling up but he swallows it. 

''I'm sorry for giving you attitude. I applied sunscreen already, thanks for caring.''

Erwin opens the door when she looks away and heads down into the parking lot for the Zacharias family. He finds them getting body boards and umbrella's out the back and comes to help, taking what he can. They meet with his mother again and he follows behind them to a spot on the now burning sand.

When their little camp is set up, Erwin sprays Mike down with the sunscreen before they pull off their sandals and run across the burning sand to the water. He stands in the damp sand and lets the water roll over his ankles as Mike wades deeper. He watches until Mike is knocked down by a wave and simply cannot follow his friend. He wants to, deep inside, but nothing else will work with him. Other thoughts flow through, telling him to stay where he is, it'd be better there, that Mike didn't care if he went with him or not.

But he marches in despite his own thought's protests and lays flat on his belly on the bodyboard. Mike teaches him what to do, more of refreshes him, and they search for the perfect part of the water where the waves were biggest before facing the shore. Erwin hops up and is carried with the wave towards the sand, Mike behind him. They continue until Mike splashes him and Erwin retaliates.

They fight with the boards, making waves of their own, and Erwin dives under the water to attack his friend's legs. He comes back up and the other swings his arm up through the waves to splash him again before Erwin gives in and they simply rest. 

They're further out now, where it's a bit calmer and his toes can't touch the sand. Mike is silent beside him, enjoying how the water was now blue and glinting instead of grey and dull from earlier in the morning. He lays on his stomach over the foam board as they're pushed forward lightly, watching their families.

-

He's trying to light his cigarette in the park when he hears the godawful sound of Kenny's truck. Instead of doing anything about it, he turns away from the noise and continues with the lighter until he hears the engine turn off and throws the lighter away from himself. It smashes against a stone pillar holding the shade up and he pulls the smoke from his lips angrily, throwing that down too. He didn't even want one, he only hoped the nicotine would push it away. 

Levi registers that Kenny is behind him, hands in his pockets and watching his nephew, but he ignores him, instead rolls his feet from side to side on the skateboard and leans back against the bench with a large sigh. The other man comes around his side and sits on the bench adjacent to his, knowing that getting too close could initiate a ''savage attack''. 

He glances up at his uncle and finds him staring, and doesn't want to face those eyes.

''Levi.''

Instead, he looks to the concrete and rolls the wheels over the cigarette.

''Levi, look at me.''

''I wasn't going to smoke it.'' 

''I'm not worried about that.'' he raises his eyes, finds his uncle showing sympathy and wants to turn away from it. 

''You're actually worried about me?''

''Kid... I haven't spent a day in the last few years not worrying about you.''

He laughs in Kenny's face and sees actual hurt spread across the other's expression. 

''Right. Uh huh.''

''Let me explain myself-''

''Did Hanji put you up to this?'' he glares. ''Did they talk you into something, put their words in your fucking mouth?''

''No.'' Kenny says it firmly, with strength, says it like he means it. ''No, your friend didn't force me to say anything. I came when they told me what happened, why we heard doors slamming. I thought I should explain some things.''

''Damn right.''

Kenny lowers his head and sits closer to the edge of his seat, removing his hat and running his fingers through his hair.

''I know you told Hanji about what I was.'' he says. ''They explained that too. And there wasn't one part where you were wrong about it. Everything you said were truths through my veil of bullshitted lies.'' he looks at his uncle in a skeptical manner. ''I spent a few years in prison, and then a few years working out my parole because your mother knew what was coming. She made a decision to not take you with her, to not face that. She left you in my care when she thought she could trust me. I didn't know what to do with my nephew now that he was completely in my care. And with it, I developed some kind of... Illness. Doctors said that with my lung issues from smoking, and other things, I had some sort of depression that came from what I did earlier, before you ever existed. I knew the extent of it and didn't want it to play out for you.''

''Bullshit.''

''Yeah, the last part is. I didn't know what it was. I didn't know how to treat it. But all I knew was I wanted to get away from my responsibility, and so I thought I could.''

Levi sits up and leans closer.

''You thought you could get out of the responsibility of raising me?''

''At times.'' Kenny admits. ''At times I wanted to, and my mind at night went through a fucking list of ways, Levi, and I wanted it to stop. Wanted those thoughts of abandoning my nephew to leave. They wouldn't, but I could rise above them.''

Levi leans back and crosses his arms, feet still planted firmly on his skateboard. When Kenny doesn't speak again, Levi snaps.

''Then explain it!''

Kenny scoots closer. 

''I tried paying more attention to you, did what I could to try and make you happy, but just when I had my things organized, my plan... Your mom died.'' Levi clenches his teeth. ''We both stayed silent. Cried separately. I assumed it was an Ackerman thing...''

He says nothing to the older man, only watches him with a glare as Kenny moves to the bench in front of him, sitting down carefully.

''I can't make anymore excuses, only 'cause I can't stand to hear my own voice talk like that anymore.''

He doesn't say anything, just stands and grabs his skateboard before crossing the grass towards the parked truck. Kenny follows in silence and climbs into the driver's seat, apparently pleased that Levi at least agreed this afternoon to go back home instead of running away again.


	17. Chapter 17

Levi apologizes to Hanji through text before residing in his bedroom until school starts again. Kenny leaves the harmonica alarm under the bed and lets Levi get up himself, trusts him to get to training with Shadis by himself too.

He goes every afternoon for the next two months until summer starts and Shadis wants to take his own family somewhere. Levi drives from the outdoor mall that Shadis's gym was and arrives at the Smith household, pulling up to find Erwin and his mother packing the car of their things. His mother looks happy. 

''Levi!'' she hugs him when he steps out the car and he finds he hasn't grown. He gives an awkward smile to her as she greets him. ''How are you? You've gotten so muscular!''

He continues with her inside the house, finds that the couch has been sold and a new, nicer one takes its place, along with two new chairs. The coffee table is back in place and the lower level of the house seems to have life again. He talks with her for a short while, hearing and watching Erwin climb up and down the stairs to take certain things back and forth to the car. He excuses himself from their conversation when she gets a call and instead follows the stairs up to Erwin's room.

The end of the hall is still absent of life.

The door is opened and he steps in, knocking lightly with his knuckle after several moments of the blond ignoring him. The other has the audacity to pretend to jump when he notices Levi at his doorway. 

''Levi! I didn't know you were here.''

''Yeah...'' he steps in, watches as Erwin stares at where he places his feet, and steps back out the threshold. ''Sorry, may I enter, lord Smith?''

Erwin gives a smile and nods, Levi taking a dramatic step into the bedroom before the blond turns back to packing. 

''Where are you going?''

''Rhode Island, then we're going up to Michigan to see dad's side of the family. Need a lot of things to stay for so long!'' Erwin pastes a smile across his face and zips up his luggage, letting out a sigh.

''How long are you going for?'' Levi asks as he approaches. Erwin watches him out the corner of his eye before looking back to his bags, hands on his hips.

''All summer.''

''All-'' he looks up at the blond in surprise. ''You didn't tell me this.''

''Didn't I?'' When he shakes his head, Erwin shrugs. ''Hmph... I could have sworn I did.''

The blond turns away again and Levi feels like the blond is acting... Peculiar. It's an understatement, but Levi doesn't like it.

''How could you forget to tell me you were going to two separate states for the summer vacation?'' Levi asks. Erwin only shrugs. 

''I guess it slipped my mind.''

He wants to comment, but bites his tongue, only watches as Erwin picks his bags up and places them on his bed. 

''Do you know when you'll be back?'' he asks. 

''Some days before school starts again. Don't worry, we have classes to see each other.''

''No...'' Levi states, finally capturing the blond's attention. ''No we won't.''

''What?'' Erwin's fingers curl around the handle's of his bags. ''What do you mean we won't?''

''I'm leaving for a year.''

''Why?'' Erwin is suddenly rushing, suddenly afraid. 

''To do classes elsewhere. Independent studies. I wanted to spend summer with you but I guess not.''

''You're lying.'' Erwin whispers.

''Of course I am, dumbass.'' the other's shoulder's visibly loosen. ''I wanted to see if you had your own fucking emotions or not-''

''I have emotions.'' the blond states suddenly, accusing eyes turning to the other teen. ''I have them.''

''Alright...'' Levi takes half a step away crossing his arms over his chest. ''Why are you going away so long?''

''Mom's idea.'' Erwin moves the luggage aside and gestures for Levi to sit. He does so carefully. ''She thought it'd do us good to see more family. But last time I saw them was at dad's funeral.''

He sees a twinge of pain in the other's face but doesn't mention it. 

''What did you come for?'' the blond asks him. 

''You.'' he says. ''I came to see you. You haven't talked to me properly in weeks.''

''Sorry I've been... Doing therapy.''

''That often?''

''I know what you want to talk about.'' he keeps himself from perking up. ''But I don't want to talk about it.''

''So therefore,'' Levi stands as Erwin moves away to the door with his bags. ''We don't ever mention it until your feelings won't be hurt?''

Erwin nods, stepping out into the hallway. 

''Exactly.''

''Sounds like shit.''

''I like it.''

Levi grabs the other's arm and makes him face him. 

''I'll let you go to the airport in a moment, just answer me. Anything.''

''What?''

''Why did you kiss me if it didn't mean anything?''

Erwin stares at his face, looks over his expression before blue eyes begin digging into grey.

''I was just confused.''

-

Just confused. 

Levi thinks over those words as he hugs the Smith's goodbye, wishes them well on their flights and their journey. He thinks over those words as he stands at the edge of the sidewalk and watches the convertible car drive down the road, away from their home. 

Kenny isn't home yet, so he's only with the bloodhound. The same bloodhound that continues to scratch beside him and he wants to itch as well. 

His uncle comes home with a box under his arm and a stuffed toy for his dog. He removes his boots, changes into more casual wear than his work clothing, and drops down beside Levi on the couch. His nephew doesn't look up, not until the box with the home address is dumped in his lap. 

He sets his hands on either side and looks up at the older man.

''It's a gift.'' he states roughly, sipping his water. ''For you, not for me. I bought it.''

His fingers slide up to the tape securing it closed.

''I thought I was in trouble.''

''You were. But its your birthday present that came too late.''

Levi pulls at the tape and Kenny aids him in ripping one side, allowing his nephew to peel it off. He crumbles it up and places it on the armrest of the couch before opening it up. Styrofoam covers and protects the contents, Levi pulling it out and the bubble wrapped weight as well. His fingers break the seal of the bubble wrap and he peers inside, a metallic and plastic-like smell reaching his nose. 

Reaching in, he pulls out a pen connected to a base, which he assumes is some sort of tattooing device until his eyes land on the inside. He picks up a small manual and glances at his uncle.

''What is this?''

''Read it.'' Kenny urges him and Levi skims his eyes over the words and the instructions within.

''Body... Painting...?''

''Its close to your spray cans and walls. You can do it on people. I know you like the movie make-up, I thought you'd like this. You always talked about that blue girl.''

''Mystique.''

''Yeah, Mystique.''

Levi leans back into the cushions and goes over the contents with his uncle watching throughout. He fills it and reaches his hand out, looking up at his uncle. The older man stares back before grinning.

''There ain't a part not covered.'' Kenny says.

''Your palm.'' he states. ''Give me your palm.''

Kenny reaches out and places the back of his hand in Levi's palm, watching thoroughly as the younger boy begins. He jumps when it starts, Levi glancing up at him and turning it off again.

''It's just air.'' he promises. ''It isn't a tattoo gun.''

''I know.'' Kenny responds. ''I knew that.''

Levi looks back down and begins painting as best he can with it. Kenny doesn't move for the duration of it, the practical sketch in his palm, or when he begins shading and moves to add another color. Kenny stays rigid, holds his hand in place before his nephew holds it again and continues. He stares as the creature in his hand comes to shape and Levi sits back when he's finished with the final touches, some thirty or forty minutes later. 

It's a spider, and it looks like it could crawl across Kenny's palm and up his arm. 

''Shit, Levi.'' his uncle states, pulling his hand closer to get a better look at it. ''I didn't know you were this good.''

It's wonky, looks like a cartoon on his skin, but his uncle likes it. 

The older man looks up with a smile and look of genuine pride before nudging his nephew with his elbow, still careful about the painting in his palm. 

''Its legs are too wide on this side,'' Levi tells him. ''And it looks like it's squirted its own web on itself.''

''Shut up.'' Kenny says it with no amount of malice. ''I couldn't do it. I guess that isn't saying much, but if its your first time with this, it's good. Real good.''

Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest and crosses his ankles as well, watching his uncle as the older man stares down in his palm like he's found treasure. Kenny really is proud of him in those vast several minutes, and refuses to lose his toothy smile for the duration of it. 

-

''All summer, huh?''

Kenny had overheard his nephew's conversation over the phone to Hanji and decided to butt in. Levi glances over his shoulder and tosses his cell on the foot of the bed, leaning back and pressing his teeth together tightly.

''Aw, don't pout like that, kid,'' the other invites himself in Levi's room but doesn't pass the closet doors at the foot of his nephew's bed, as if he's able to see the personal space bubble around his nephew. ''You'll get to see him in August.''

''It's two months away, Kenny.'' Levi reminds him, voice quite a lot lower. 

The other lets out a sigh and leans against the wall, hooking his thumb through his belt loop. 

''Let's say I wanna go someplace. Would you go with me or are you too busy sulkin' in your bedroom to come with?''

''I'm not sulking.''

''Looks real close to it.''

He lifts his eyes to his uncle and sees the playful gleam in them.

''Where?''

Kenny shrugs his shoulders and lifts a hand to the shoulder length hair that's starting to stray away. 

''It'll be a surprise.''

''I hate surprises.''

''You liked the last one I got you.''

''Grocery shopping isn't a surprise.''

''Last time I did that you were seven, now come on!''

-

Kenny saved cash for them to take the biking trails in Forest Hill Park. 

Levi is fastening his helmet as his uncle rides circles around him on his battery powered bicycle. He swings his leg over and pedals off, hearing the other's tires screech as he turns sharply to get to his nephew's side. 

They take the trails through forests, parks, and by industrial establishments before settling by a stream on the way. Kenny needs to breathe, needs to rest his lungs, and Levi is already searching for the other's medication in the bag he brought.

He reveals the bottle and twists the cap off, pouring the right amount of pills into his palm before handing them over to his uncle. Levi doesn't like the idea of drinking stream water, but its what they have. His uncle closes the water in his mouth before tilting his head back, dropping his pills in after and swallowing. He takes a few more sips of the water before simply leaning back, Levi staring and waiting. 

Kenny's chest begins to take regular falls and he knows he can relax.

''I remember how scared you were of learning how to ride a bike.'' Kenny suddenly says. Levi is swishing his hand around in the water lightly, watching the reflection. ''Remember that birthday when you got your first bike?''

Levi begins to smile. 

His mother had bought him the little red bike for him to learn to ride on, but left out the training wheels. Even with as much protection from cement as he had, Levi still refused to let go of his mother throughout it. Kenny had joined in at trying to teach him and a few months later Levi got the hang of it and rode away from his mother's hands.

''Right into the mailbox.'' he responds. Kenny breathes out a laugh and Levi looks over at him. 

The older man is smiling, thinking of the memory himself. 

''I wonder if it's still got the dent in the side from your big head.''

''Hey,'' Levi says. ''At least my hair isn't receding.''

Kenny hisses in mock hurt and turns his eyes to his nephew.

''My hair ain't receding.''

''I know it isn't doing well.''

The other chuckles.

''It's doing fine.''

Levi brushes his fingers through his longer hair. 

''I need a haircut.''

''Do you?'' Kenny sits up and looks over his nephew's head. ''I suppose you do. How short?''

He shrugs.

''I'm not sure yet. But you're not cutting it.''

''I'm able to cut hair! I used to always cut your hair!''

''When I was little.''

''I guess... When you were little, you wouldn't have cared if it was even or not. You always sneezed whenever I had scissors to your ear. And shivered.''

''I was cold.''

''You were seeing how far you could push it.''

He grins.

''Maybe.''

His uncle rummages through the front pocket of Levi's bag and hands his nephew a nature valley before biting into his own. 

They chew and chomp and brush crumbs off of themselves as they wait for Kenny to trust his lungs enough to finish the ride.

''How long is the trail?'' Levi asks.

''More than twenty miles.''

He looks up as Kenny flicks a crumb off of his thigh.

''We should go back.'' Levi tells him. ''Its hot. We can go get groceries.''

''You'll have to deal with Food Lion.'' Kenny says as he pushes on his knees to stand. 

Levi follows and brushes the back of his pants off, crumbling up the nature valley wrapper.

''Better than dealing with you hyperventilating.''

He drives them to the large parking lot and grabs one of the dull grey shopping carts before handing it off to his uncle. Kenny leans on it and follows his nephew through the double doors, turning towards the bread aisle.

''I was gonna ask you,'' Levi peels his eyes from the cashier greeting them as Kenny waves in return. ''Is there anything you wanna try to make?''

''More cheesecake.''

''I love cheesecake. But I meant actual meals.''

''Those are boring and meals are for the weak.''

''We need something to survive on.''

''Just don't get hamburger helper this time.''

Levi moves to get sandwich bread and rolls before turning back to see his uncle arriving back with arms of sugar cookies with bright frosting. He drops the bread in the cart and revokes two of the boxes, leaving his uncle with two more to eat instead. He puts them back and they go on to the meat area where he looks over breakfast food before checking to see that Kenny was getting sliced turkey from the deli. 

Meeting him with chicken breast, his uncle happily leaves the deli area with macaroni salad and their turkey, taking them on instead to the other side of the store to the produce. Levi manages fruit and trusts his uncle more with vegetables. It isn't exactly entertaining, trying to find the right grapes that Kenny might think about eating, but he gets what they need and finds Kenny staring at a cauliflower. 

''That isn't broccoli, Kenny.'' he says as he places the bags down in the cart.

''Funny, smartass.''

He grins and they continue to the canned aisle beside them where Levi grabs spices and a bottle of hot sauce while his uncle looks over the different soups. 

''I was wondering why you had such a love for soup.'' Levi says as his uncle picks his favorite, minestrone, before getting others he knew his nephew liked or they could use for recipes. He stacks them up against the very back of the cart. 

''Biker days.'' his all his uncle tells him. 

They're back by the refrigerated section of ice cream, butter, dairy products when his uncle suddenly gasps. Levi looks up from searching for the best priced yogurt and watches as another man notices Kenny as well. 

Something click's in both of their faces and the older man beside him speaks. 

''Uri?''

He'd heard that name many times over the years, dashed around conversations, calls, to Kenny's parole officers. He still didn't know who Uri was, aside from being the older blond man approximately ten feet from them on the other side of the aisle. 

The blond smiles and steps forth.

''Kenny Ackerman!'' 

Uri gets closer and they go in for a large handshake, their palms hitting each other's in a loud clap before they hug each other. Kenny steps back and smiles at the other man. 

''I can't believe it.'' Uri says. ''What are you doing in Virginia?''

''I moved here a few years ago with my nephew.'' Kenny steps back and hurriedly motions to Levi. ''My nephew, Levi.''

''Kuchel's boy,'' Uri approaches and offers his hand, which Levi shakes respectfully. ''Nice to meet you, Levi. I've heard lots about you.''

He nods to him. 

''Good meeting you too.''

Kenny smiles at his nephew and looks rather excited, an expression Levi's uncertain to fit his uncle's face. The two older men get back to catching up and Levi finds that Uri must follow them around the entirety of the store. 

He keeps glancing to the blond whenever the other gets close, always over the other's head, usually to Kenny. Kenny sends a look, one where he knows and is as amused as Levi about Uri's height, but they both keep quiet while Uri informs them of his day and his comings to Virginia.

''Missouri got boring for you two as well?'' Uri asks. 

His uncle glances at Levi and opens his mouth to speak.

''Oh... No... See uhm,''

''My mom moved away to work and Kenny took me in.'' Levi tells him, Uri's eyes turning back to him. ''She passed away when I was in seventh and he began raising me here. We've been here for the past six years.''

Uri's eyes become sympathetic.

''I'm sorry for your loss,'' he looks between both of them. ''To both of you boys.''

They come to arrive at the registers and Levi is actually happy to see his uncle so excited to have run into an old friend. Uri goes to the register to the left of theirs as Levi begins packing the paper bags by himself, Kenny getting his card out.

''You should get his number before we go home.'' Levi advises. ''So you can keep in touch with him.''

Kenny looks over his shoulder with his fingers in his wallet, meeting eyes with Uri who smiles and waves from where he is, the cashier looking back at Kenny and smiling themselves. His uncle just looks down back at his wallet and pulls his blue card from the leather. 

''Unless there's some rule keeping you two apart.''

His uncle chuckles and swipes his card. 

''The one person who I don't have to worry about.'' Kenny says. 

''Then I don't see any reason why you should worry.''

He wraps his fingers around the handles and hoists them into the cart, not pulling his eyes from his uncle's stare as he picks the other set of bags up after them. Kenny glances quickly to Uri and Levi notices the slight flicker of panic as Uri approaches.

''Get his number.'' Levi whispers loudly.

Kenny offers to take Uri's bag for him and places it in the baby seat of the cart before they wheel their groceries to where Uri was parked. The older man has a Pontiac GTO from some point in 2004. He unlocks the car and sets his bag in before asking about where they were parked.

He leans on the handles of the cart as his uncle turns sharply and tries to point it out, just barely seeing the roof laced with orange lights before pointing. Uri sees it and nods, smiling.

''Where are you living now?'' Kenny asks.

''Bedford.''

He already knew about how much his uncle wanted to live in Bedford himself. Levi smells the heat coming off the pavement as the two continue talking, and talking, and talking. He wants to melt onto the ground and never come back but turns his attention back to them when his uncle does ask for contact information to keep in touch with Uri.

Uri happily hands it over.

Leiv piles colds into the back and the rest into the bed of the truck before climbing up in the passenger seat and handing the keys back to his uncle. 

Kenny leans back with a smile and drives happily to the exit of the parking lot where Uri's car sits in front of them. His uncle waves and Uri sticks a hand out then window to wave back at them, his face visible in the rear view mirror, showing him smiling. He hears Kenny chuckle gently before the vehicles pull in separate directions. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I bullshit through all of this?
> 
> Yes.

Levi works to put the groceries away, stepping over the bloodhound still laying in the center of the kitchen to chew on their newest addition to the toy collection. He steps over the dog to put the eggs in the fridge when he notices Kenny thumbing rapidly on his keyboard to send a message, most definitely to Uri. 

-

Erwin drops his bags on his bed and leans over the mattress in exhaustion. 

They'd taken a flight directly to Rhode Island, then when finished with the month there they flew to Michigan. Then the twelve hours to get home to Virginia, staying at a hotel, and leaving in early morning to get back to the neighborhood. Erwin had been greeted by an oddly empty but clean home with his mother behind him. 

She now napped in her room as he unpacked his things and put his luggage away, cracking his neck as he rolls it. 

They did anything possibly touristy. Between traveling to every museum, to every landmark, the outdoor activities and spending the fourth of July at Battleship Cove for the fireworks display. They traveled on to Michigan for a bout of resting and catching up with the quieter side of the family. His father's parents were still healing from their son's death, such as he was, and he could talk freely with them about how he felt like his mother could with her own parents back in Rhode Island.

Mackinac Island was his favorite, where he could wander into a historic period. They spent the final few days of Michigan in Sleeping Bear Dunes. Erwin had genuine fun with his mother and his grandparents, but ignored the topic of conversation when it went back to his watch. 

Erwin never took it off since his father placed it on his wrist the weekend before his crash. And he never planned on removing it, either. He made sure it worked, checked that it was cleaned, and noticed he had a tan line from the strap and the clock on the front. 

But if it meant he could keep his father's memory alive, he'd wear it to the death.

He takes a nap, wakes up two hours later than he'd planned, and showers. After changing, Erwin finds his bicycle in the garage and fills the tires back with air using an old ball pump before riding over to Mike's house on the opposite side of the neighborhood establishment. 

Upon arriving, he finds the Zacharias parents stepping out the door and they greet him with smiles and hugs.

''Sorry,'' he says. ''I had come to see Mike.''

''He's at Hanji's right now.'' his father says. ''See if you can't find them there.''

''Thank you sir.'' he waves to both of them and takes a detour around to the Zoë household. 

Its loud, there's cheering, and that's not even when Erwin opens the door. He's greeted wholesomely at the door and before he can step in properly to the living room, Mike is hugging him tightly. He can feel his feet lift off the ground while Hanji wraps their arms around the back of him. Its a fumbling mess, but he knows he's loved.

He steps back and looks up, he has to to see Mike properly now. His friend beams down at him before he turns to Hanji and wraps his arms around them as well to greet them. Erwin shuts his eyes tightly and smiles.

''Two fucking months.'' Mike says as they enter Hanji's room. 

Erwin compliments them on the paint job on their ceiling before hopping over the bed and sitting on the far side. Hanji takes a bean bag and rests while Mike reclines on the bed beside Erwin. 

''She wanted to.'' he argues.

''Whatever, you're here now.'' Mike socks him. ''You've gotten a good tan, too.'' Mike's fingers brush his chin to touch the facial hair growing there and Erwin pushes them off. 

''We spent a lot of time outside.''

''Did you get me gifts from the gift shops like I asked?''

He begrudgingly hands over Rhode Island and Michigan key chains that he's stuffed into his pockets over to his friends. Mike instantly goes to work to hook them on while Hanji admires them in their palm.

''When did you finish the ceiling?'' he asks them.

''Mhm, around mid-July.'' Hanji peers up and points at some of the highlighting white paint. ''That glows.''

Erwin shifts to lay down fully and stares at Hanji's ceiling. They have a detailed solar system that, if looked at closely, comes to form a human's chest cavity with the residing organs. Two black holes with stars sprinkled in the center create the illusion of eyeballs.

''It's really detailed....''

''Levi did it.''

He raises his head and looks at them.

''Did he?''

Hanji nods and places the keychains on the desk beside them. 

''I asked him to do more shadowing. He came over nearly every afternoon to help work on it and stayed until the morning.''

Erwin raises his eyes back to the ceiling and looks at the constellations. 

''You're both very talented.''

''He wants to do more mural work.'' Mike tells him, pushing his keys back into his pocket before pointing up to the ceiling. ''Something like this, but something about Virginia history.''

''He could pull it off.'' Erwin says lightly. ''How has he been?''

''Last I heard, he and Kenny were fighting less. But he'd been kicked out of the house again for simply being rude.''

Erwin raises his brows and props himself on his elbows.

''How about you two?''

The same old, aside from the occasional summer details and family trips. Hanji talks about using fireworks as guns with Levi, the two having a battle in a field together until they nearly began a fire in the dry brush beside Hanji. Mike details his story of taking Levi to paintball and how having Levi on his team helped him derail the opponents. 

They've both had fun summers, mainly thanks to having Levi around. 

With other plans, Mike promises to get with Erwin another time and another lifting hug is given before his friend leaves. 

Erwin is playing with Hanji's things before the snatch them from his hand to play with them themselves.

''Is Levi back at Kenny's?'' he asks. 

''He is. His uncle met with some friend, Uri, or something, so Kenny is in higher spirits. Oh!'' Hanji drops the ball and rolls across the floor in their desk chair, taking him by the shoulders. ''Have you seen Levi!? I'm guessing you haven't, but he got a haircut! And changed his look from baggy clothes!"'

''To what?'' 

''Kinda punk, kinda not punk. Patches, leather, ripped clothes I already know the school is gonna have a fit about.''

Erwin smiles.

''Sounds more like Levi.''

''He's painting a lot more often too, its really nice. You should go with him to some of his artwork or something.''

''He has some up around town?''

Hanji nods and leans back, rolling a few inches.

''All over Virginia, now that he and Kenny have a car they can trust. They got rid of the hatchback, I think his uncle's formed an emotional attachment to the truck.''

He smiles.

''I went with him a couple times. He let me draw something on the wall and then filled it in, or added to it. Its really nice. He always lets me sign my name.''

''Is he still drinking?''

''Only occasionally, when Kenny doesn't notice the alcohol is gone for a couple days.''

''Smoking?''

'' _Oh no_ , that ended _long_ ago.''

Erwin nods gently. 

He stays until dark, when the Zoë family wants to get back to bed and instead of heading home himself, rides his bike on to the Ackerman household. He spots the green truck parked in front of the house, a blue Camry on the driveway. 

The blond slows as he approaches the house and thinks about turning around before abandoning that train of thought and bringing his bike to the steps. He knocks and hears the dog yowl from within before someone shushes them, the lock unlatching. 

Erwin holds his breath until the door opens, someone blond, shorter, and older answering. He takes a quick double take and checks that he's at the right house before spotting Kenny over the older man's shoulder.

''Erwin.'' Kenny greets him and lets him in, shutting the door behind him. ''Back from your big vacation. How was it?''

''It was fun.'' Erwin receives a side-hug from the older man before stepping further into the house, picking up the bloodhound carefully and holding him in his arms. ''I tried sending letters this way but my grandparents told me they got returned to the house.''

''Ah, it was no issue.'' Kenny rubs his dog's head before motioning to the other blond man. ''This Uri, an old friend of mine.''

Erwin turns and shakes the other man's hand while still trying to support the dog.

''Hello.'' he smiles at him before placing the dog back on its feet, from which it wiggles around him and follows him into the kitchen where Kenny goes to get Erwin a drink. 

''Juice box again?''

He shakes his head with a smile and takes instead a bottle of water the other has in the door of the refrigerator. Kenny tosses it to him and Erwin breaks the seal before taking a sip. 

''How has your summer been?'' he asks the older man. 

Kenny sits back on the couch beside Uri and stretches his legs out.

''I worked, took Levi back to Missouri for fourth of July with Uri here,'' Uri waves again and Erwin waves back with a quiet laugh. ''Levi started painting, and I don't know if you noticed, but we got a new car.''

''I did, actually. Congratulations. It looks very new.''

Kenny nods proudly.

''It is. Since Levi's hatchback broke down we thought it would be better to get him something that could get him to school and back-'' the door handle jiggles as the lock is turned. ''Talking about him,''

The door opens and in steps Levi, with the short haircut Hanji had described wearing a tank top with holes ripped into the pant legs. His friend looks up at him in surprise, paint smears on his chin and on his hands, some dripped onto his clothes. Erwin can't help but like this undercut Levi has. 

He raises a hand to wave.

''Hey, Levi.''

Levi's eyes grow wider and his brows raise before he nods, shutting the door slowly and completely ignoring the dog at his feet. 

''Hey, Erwin.'' he removes his shoes at the door and looks to the two older men quickly before moving through the house to the blond. When he opens his arms for a hug, Levi complies but hugs him quickly, instead deciding to move them to the rooms at the very back. 

Erwin says goodbye to the two in the living room and follows his friend down the hall. They don't speak until Levi's got his workbook out on the desk under the lamp to dry and he's washed his hands of paint as much as possible. Levi's filled his clothes out with some more muscle, but it isn't a massive amount. He watches as his friend comes back into the bedroom drying his hands, grey eyes lifting to him. Its very quiet aside from the sound of a movie playing in the living room.

''I'm sorry.'' Erwin says.

Levi shakes his head and drops the towel he'd been using on the bed. 

''Two months, Erwin.''

''I know.''

''I missed you.''

''I know.''

''Did a lot over the weeks while you were gone.''

''I know.''

''Is that all you can fucking say?!'' 

Erwin shakes his head quickly. 

''No! No, I can talk. I'm just... Getting used to you like this.''

''Like what?'' Levi asks harshly and the blond gives a smile.

''Cool... Cooler, I mean,'' a brow turns in a sharp direction. ''Cooler. Really cool. Punk, I like it, it suits you. Makes you look-''

''Stop saying cool.''

Erwin drops his hands.

''Sorry...''

Levi sits on his bed and leans against the foot of his bed frame, watching as Erwin waits for something. He motions to the spot beside him and the blond hops forth, sitting beside his friend.

''Hanji and Mike told me all about you and what you did over summer.'' he informs him. ''How you helped paint Hanji's ceiling, and the works around Virginia, and helping Mike win the paintball championship. That's really... _sick_.''

''You can say everything but sick in this household.''

Erwin grins. He leans back on his hand as something presses into the side of his thigh. He reaches into his pocket quickly and pulls out another keychain. 

''I got you this.'' he hands it over and Levi takes it in his palm.

It's different than the ones he gave both Hanji and Mike; all of them had different ones. While Mike had a map point keychain and Hanji had the shape of Rhode Island carved out with certain points engraved on the map, Levi got a wooden one with word burned into it. 

Levi turns it over in his hand.

''It's pretty fucking large to just try and stick in my pocket.''

It was. It was bigger than Erwin's palm, more like a plate.

''You can hang it up.'' the blond tells him, smiling at Levi as the other glances up and laughs gently. 

''Where?''

Erwin raises his eyes around the room, quickly over the few posters and the artwork now taking up one wall. Levi had evidently invested in a mirror as well, unlike Erwin, who hadn't changed his bedroom in four years. 

He points to a spot of empty wall between the closet door and the bend in the structure where it would lead him to the exit of the bedroom. 

The blond watches the other stand and find a pin before jamming it into the wall. Levi carefully hangs the metal hook over the pin and steps back. His friend comes to sit beside him and both stare at the _Rhode Island_ words burned into the badge shaped wood. 

''Thanks, Erwin.'' Levi tells him, looking up at him. 

Erwin smiles softly. 

''I know I can't apologize with a silly piece of wood.''

Levi lets out a breath, toeing at the carpet.

''Its fine. I was pissed, but I get it.''

''It wasn't to get away from you, I swear.''

''You and your mom needed some place and some way to heal. You went to your family. I told you Erwin, I get it. I wouldn't blame you if you tried to get away from me either.''

''Why?'' the blond takes Levi's bicep suddenly and the other looks up. 

''I'm the neighborhood trouble maker.''

Erwin just smiles and laughs.

''Who cares? Its bad boy persona from now on.''

The other grins and pushes Erwin's hand off, their hands coming to rest on the blankets.

''What did you do?'' Levi asks him. 

He takes a big breath in and straightens his back, eyes roaming over Levi's wall.

'' _Lots_ of traveling, two different flights, and the twelve hour drive home.''

''Ew. What happened to a third flight?''

''Mom wanted to travel. So, we traveled. All the way through Ohio and West Virginia.''

''Gross.''

''Your uncle is from Ohio.''

''Kenny doesn't make places sound anymore fucking appealing. He's football freak Ohioan.''

''But cool ex-biker and probably owns a more vintage leather jacket than you could ever hope or dream to see.''

'' _Ex-con_ too, Erwin. And what did I say about saying cool?''

''Are you always going to bring up his jail sentence?''

Levi shakes his head.

''I haven't in a while. He brings it up more than me so I don't become him.'' his friend stares out at the carpet in front of them and breathes in a big breath. ''He _does_ genuinley care about me and wants me to do well. We just... Don't know how to talk to each other.''

''But you're getting there?''

The raven-haired teen nods.

''Baby steps, Levi. Baby-steps to a better future.''

Grey eyes continue searching the carpet and Erwin knows what he wants to talk about before he can say it. 

''The kiss...'' the other peers up.

''We don't have to-''

''No, we do, Levi.'' Erwin wipes his palms on his jeans and squares his shoulders. ''We should talk about it like adults. You deserve an explanation.''

His friend sits back and waits.

''I was very emotional, very fueled that night and I took quite a lot of comfort in having you with me. From there I acted out.'' Levi's eyes are searching his face. ''I'm sorry...''

''Did you not...'' he watches his friend find his words. ''Did you not feel like it was something?''

''It was something.'' the blond nods. ''But, I'm not sure emotionally what it was.''

Levi grinds his teeth. 

''Right.''

''I'm sorry, Levi. I don't know what it was... Really, it couldn't have been anything.''

''You're sure?'' he feels a pain in his chest when his friend looks up at him and stares. He raises his brows.

''Do you... Want to check?''

Levi stares and Erwin leans close. His heart is in his chest when their lips brush together and he can feel the other's breath on his face lightly. He glances up at Levi's eyes, sees that they're ever so closed and gently kisses him. 

Erwin is stiff, but Levi presses into him. 

It stays light before Erwin gathers his courage but the door suddenly opens. 

He sits back in fear and Levi stands quickly, blocking his view of Kenny. He can barely see the older man's face over Levi's shoulder, but he moves so he doesn't have to meet the other's eyes. Levi's shoulders lift and fall quickly as he stands rigid in protection in front of the blond teenager. 

Erwin notices the motion of Levi's hand, telling him to stand, and he does so quickly. 

The blond moves past both of the dark haired males, a quiet apology given to Kenny before he hurries down the hall towards the front door. Uri looks up as he crosses the kitchen and into the living room, waving quickly to the older man.

''It was great meeting you,'' he says hurriedly, opening the front door and stepping out. 

-

''Uri, I'll meet you for breakfast.''

Kenny's talking to the older man at the front door as Levi waits beside the dining table. The blond man glances past to the youngest and says his goodbyes. His heart sinks as the door closes and his uncle turns to look at him.

Levi hates it. The tension. The inability to read his uncle's face. The feeling that they've gone back hundreds of steps, rounding back to step one.

He stays by the table as Kenny crosses his arms and takes several meandering steps forward. The carpet beneath his feet and steps dip slightly as he approaches, the bloodhound's eyes watching their owner's motions. 

A large breath escapes Kenny's throat as he brings his thumb to his chin, scratching the skin with the edge of his nail.

Still, silent. Uncomfortable. 

''One question game.'' he states to his uncle. The other raises his eyes and thinks for a moment before nodding. 

''Fine. But, I get to go first.''

Levi steels his hands at his sides as Kenny thinks over his words.

''I got it... How long have you liked... Guys?''

''A few years.''

Kenny nods, eyes searching the floor in front of him. He doesn't want to face his nephew.

''You didn't suspect anything?'' Levi asks. 

The other's hand leaves his bicep and he raises it in question.

''I wouldn't know... You've never really dated, or talked about who you liked. There were a few times but I didn't know. Did you never think to tell me?''

He stares at his uncle and shuts his mouth tightly, bringing breath back into his lungs.

''I was scared.'' he states quietly. Kenny's eyes are rapidly searching his face. ''I didn't know what to say, or how to tell you.''

Kenny stares at him strongly and he can see the other bite his cheek. 

''You're... You're afraid of me, aren't you?'' He swallows and Kenny drops his eyes to the ground before rubbing the side of his face. ''No... No... No, no no no. Levi, I don't want you to fear me. I don't care if you wanna fuck boys, or girls, or kids like Hanji. Don't fear me... Fuck's sake, _please_ don't fear me.''

His uncle has never spoken with such a loving but firm tone before.

Walls built up come down as Kenny steps forth, but brings his hands down and stops himself from going any further.

''Levi, I've never wanted you to fear me. Respect, yeah, I'm your guardian. Your uncle.''

Kenny stumbles over words in his throat and swallows them with a loud gulp as his nephew stares on at him. 

''Can I be honest with you?'' is Levi's question. 

A nod comes from the older man, rather eagerly.

''I did fear you. I hated you. When I knew I liked guys I ran away for the first time and didn't want to come back because I didn't want to face it. Erwin kissed me one night when he was scared and I clung onto that before he left for Rhode Island. I kept it hidden from you, the feelings I had for Erwin, for men...''

His uncle looks down at the floor and shuts his eyes.

''But I think...'' his uncle stiffens. ''I think we've gotten better...''

Similar grey eyes lift up to his face and his uncle gives an emotional, wide smile.

-

The cement bleachers behind them are filled, chairs on the field filled as well as the stage commences the ceremony.

Levi's in the crowd between Mike and Mrs. Smith with Hanji leaning over his shoulders from behind them. He's given up fighting them, is searching for the black hat and the accompanying blond man that's become his uncle's personal accessory. When he notices the couple, he raises his hand and the others around them wave and shout to get their attention.

Kenny climbs the steps with Uri and the two file in on Mike's other's side, greeting, hugging, saying hello. Kenny goes out of his way to make sure Uri is comfortable before he sits down and looks over the crowd.

''Where's the blond?'' Kenny asks.

Everyone points in one quick motion, Levi tossing a piece of popcorn in his mouth as his finger zones in directly on Erwin, sitting in the third row, the closest to his professor. He's talking hurriedly with the other beside him, smiling and obviously laughing before he quickly checks over his shoulder. The blond's eyes search over the crowd as the tassel from his cap drapes over his face, splitting it in half. He pushes it back to look better and turns back around, heaving a sigh.

''Is he blind?'' Mike asks, dropping his hands in his lap.

''He must be.'' Hanji complains.

''He'll keep searching.'' Erwin's mother states. ''I know he will.''

''We should stand and scream when he gets called up.'' Mike states, grinning. Hanji smacks his arm lightly and he looks over at Levi, who's still watching Erwin.

''I'll join.'' Kenny states.

''Fucking don't.'' Levi butts in. ''For everyone's sake.''

Classes and names are called up and Mrs.Smith grabs Levi's hand as Erwin's class is called. The blond stands and leads, coming to the side of the stage before raising his eyes back to the crowd. Mike stands from beside him and waves his arms, Erwin's eyes landing on them and a wide smile spreading on his face before he waves back. Levi and Hanji collectively pull Mike to sit back down while Erwin turns his gaze over everyone who came for his graduation.

The blond barely captures the orders from his professor and steps up onto the stage.

The group waits tensely, watching as he crosses, shakes hands, takes his degree and they shout and hoot. Erwin grins down at the ground and moves to the other side, glancing back up. Speeches are made, the blond continues glancing over the crowd and the seats around them like he's searching for something. Everyone sees the look in his eye when something hits him and Levi notices his nervous tick as he rubs his fingers over the band of the wristwatch.

He's never heard such noise before when the graduating class is announced, and caps are thrown into the air. Levi stays back as the others move to get down into the crowd to greet Erwin. He maneuvers his way through eventually, avoiding getting in the way of photos and family congratulations as best as he can.

Levi pads over the grass to his checkpoint, Mike's hair glowing beneath the light. He steps up behind the blond in his flowing, dark red graduation gown and places his hand gently on the square space between Erwin's shoulder blades.

Surprised blue eyes flicker down and he wraps his arm around Levi's shoulders, pulling him close and off of his feet. He can act to hate it, but his smile and the look in his eye betrays him. Levi places his hands on Erwin's chest as the blond kisses his cheek and turn back to the others around them.

The arm stays tight, and Levi stays feeling safe.


End file.
